Eyes of the Six Paths
by RedFlameNaruto
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has a strange secret other than the Kyuubi. He must deal with the struggles of being a powerful shinobi. Strong!Naruto Rinnegan!Naruto. DISCONTINUED DUE TO LACK OF IDEAS AND MY LACK OF FURTHER INTEREST IN THE RINNEGAN, SORRY IF I DISSAPOINTED YOU!
1. Chapter 1

***A/N: This is my first story on so no flames please. You can expect bashing on the council, Sakura and Sasuke, but Naruto's team mates become a lot better. I came up with the idea of this while listening to the Naruto soundtracks 'Douten' and 'Homecoming'. I don't if it's just me but those two songs made so many ideas in my head. So read and enjoy!***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… but I do make smart-mouth disclaimers after the fact.**

The Eyes of Six Paths

**Prologue**

(Naruto – Age 5)

"Jiji?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, looked down at the blond boy who had a gleaming look on his face. He had visited the boy to give him some company and give him his allowance and help him get some supplies for the month.

Uzumaki Naruto unknowingly held the Kyuubi, the most powerful bijuu, from rampaging. Most jinchuuriki would be more reclusive but Hiruzen had never seen such a determined and strong-willed jinchuuriki. He had heard that the Ichibi's container, the son of the Kazekage, killed anyone who came close to him save for the Kazekage and so people stayed away from him.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Can you tell me another story about a really powerful ninja? Can you? Can you !?" Naruto asked with the Wan Wan no Jutsu(Puppy Dog Technique). Hiruzen chuckled at how easy it was to excite the boy. He would have to decide who to tell him about. He already told him about all the Hokages and more famous Kages and Jiraiya the Toad Sage and… oh! That's it! He would tell him about the Rikudou Sennin, the one who created all ninjutsu.

"Alright then Naruto-kun, let me tell you about a great and powerful man." Hiruzen said while preparing to start his story.

"Alright jiji, but before that can I ask you something?" Naruto said with a grin. Hiruzen wondered what it could be.

"Sure what is it?"

" Can I wear that that while you're telling me about him?" Naruto asked while pointing at the Hokage hat that sat on Hiruzen's head.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but no. Only the Hokage can wear this so that everyone can recognize him or her." Hiruzen said after chuckling.

"But I'm gonna take that hat away from you soon anyway! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright let me start my story now Naruto-kun" Hiruzen said

"Alright!" Naruto said with a curious demeanor on his face.

"So… Where should I start hmm? Alright, the Rikudou Sennin was very powerful, so much that he created ninjutsu-" Hiruzen said before he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Wow, that's awesome, so he was really strong?!" Naruto asked as Hiruzen chuckled at Naruto's eagerness.

"Yes Naruto-kun, now please let me continue my story without interruptions or no ramen for you for a week" Hiruzen said sternly.

"Alright jiji!" Naruto said before he realized what he did and slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Now where was I? Ah yes, one of the reasons he was so powerful is because he had a lot of chakra so much that it is said that everyones chakra came from him when he passed on. Another reason he was so strong is because he had the most powerful doujutsu called the Rinnegan. Do you know what a doujutsu is Naruto-kun?" Naruto shook his head.

"A doujutsu is a category of kekkei genkai, a kekkei genkai is a technique or ability passed down a family or clan and is usually valued very much. As I was saying a doujutsu is a kekkei genkai that manifests in the eyes of a person, there are only three known doujutsu: the **Sharingan, Byakugan** and **Rinnegan**. The **Sharingan** is held by the Uchiha, the **Byakugan** is held by the Hyuuga and the **Rinnegan** was only seen in the Rikudou Sennin and the former student of my former student. The Rinnegan was said to be extremely powerful in that it can make the worst shinobi into a Kage level shinobi." Naruto was feeling drowsy until he heard the last sentence, he then perked up.

"Really? Kage level?" Naruto asked with an amazed expression.

"Yes Naruto-kun"Hiruzen said, amused by Naruto's quick mood change.

"Well the Rikudou Sennin was said to have a powerful and unique chakra, not blue like ours, but white. He battled against his own mother to save the world from her tyranny and he brought an age of peace to the world." Hiruzen said as he heard a light snoring, he looked over at the boy and saw his face scrunched up that it made him look sort of like a fox. The Sandaime chuckled at this and left for the Hokage tower.

***A/N: I know this chapter was short but it was to base the story upon, the chapters will gradually get longer once I have the ability to do longer chapters so not much in this chapter just for you guys to see how much Naruto knows about the Sage so ja ne***


	2. Chapter 2

***A/N: Hey guys I know this is the same day but I decided since last chapter was really short and I had the ideas flowing through my head that I would get another one out today so now we start in the battle against Haku when Sasuke protected Naruto***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… but if I did I would make Sakura more than cannon fodder and Itachi would still be a Konoha Shinobi**

The Eyes of the Six Paths

**Ch. 1**

(Naruto – Age 13)

"Why? Why did you do this for me?" Naruto asks as Sasuke protected him from a hail of ice senbon.

"I don't… know, I hated you, you were my rival." Sasuke panted out before dropping down next to Naruto.

"Why? Why?" Naruto whispered before shouting "WHY!?" he said as he started feeling a maliciousness deep in him.

(At Kakashi's fight with Zabuza)

Kakashi panted as he felt a familiar vicious chakra _'What is that, is that Sasuke? No. Is it Naruto? It must be the Kyuubi! I better finish this quick!' _.

Zabuza also felt it but thought nothing of it because of the adrenaline coursing through him.  
>"Are you just going to stand there Kakashi? Oh well easier for me." Zabuza said.<p>

"I'm sorry but I have to finish this quick as he pulled out a scroll and twirled it around and smeared his blood on it. Zabuza chuckled at his 'naivetés'.

"You are in my mist there is nothing you can do, you can't see me for your sharingan to be effective. You are naïve" Zabuza said his voice fading away.

" I may not be able to see you, but…" Kakashi trailed off while he summoned a pack of ninja dogs.  
>"… I can smell you" he said as the ninja dogs ran off towards his left. The mist faded away revealing Zabuza being held by the ninja dogs. The malicious chakra and killing intent was rising very quickly. <em>'I better hurry this up' <em>he thought as the sound of crackling filled the air. Zabuza widened his eyes at the technique as Kakashi said "You are one of the only few to have seen this technique but I doubt you will live through it."

(At Naruto's fight with Haku)

'_What is this vicious intent coming from him' _ Haku thought as red chakra started surrounding Naruto.  
><strong>"I'll Kill you!" <strong>Naruto said in a gravelly voice. He got up and a red cloak surrounded him with a tail behind him.

"I cannot allow that to happen, to protect Zabuza and his ambitions" Haku said a little nervously as the malicious feeling increased very quickly as she heard a crackling noise coming from outside the mirrors _'I must hurry' _Haku thought.

Naruto was having struggles against the malicious intent, _'I can't lose control! Jiji told me if I lose control then I might hurt somebody other than enemies' _ he thought as he struggled harshly as he felt himself slipping away. _'No, no. No! No! NOOOOOOO! I WONT LOSE CONTROL' _ he screamed in his mind.

Haku just watched as Naruto dropped and spasmed on the ground and decided to finish him off _'I must hurry for Zabuza-sama' _he thought as the crackling started rising.

Naruto stopped spasming as the Kyuubi's chakra overwhelmed him as he saw Haku throwing senbon at him and it felt like everything was in slow motion as the senbon came at him, he then looked at Sasuke and a new rage boiled in him. He felt the Kyuubi's chakra rising even more and suddenly 5 tails popped out behind him. _'I CANT GIVE IN' _he thought before he shouted "NOOOO!" The malicious intent rised to a suffocating darkness. "NOOOOOOOO! I CAN'T GIVE IN!" before the malicious chakra hit its roof. He saw the senbon inches away from his heart, as he yelled "STOOOOP IIIIT!" right before he felt a peaceful feeling eradicate all the red chakra as he saw the senbon deflecting away from him as a blazing white light surrounded him before blacking out.

(At Kakashi's fight with Zabuza)

"Crap!" Kakashi exclaimed as he saw the malicious chakra surround the dome in a blazing red and orange.

He ran towards Zabuza and yelled "CHIDORI!" right before looking back at the dome as did Zabuza while Zabuza thought _'That can't be Haku, is it one of Kakashi's brats?'. _Kakashi just stopped running as the suffocating feeling was enough to subdue even him. Zabuza thought _'Even Kakashi doesn't know what this is? Or is he surprised? No, even he is feeling frightened to death from the maliciousness'. _ They both just stood there as the ninja dogs just poofed out of existence watching the dome as they heard Naruto roar loudly right before a peaceful feeling settled in them. _'What the hell!?' _they both thought before they saw a blazing white light surround the dome in tendrils before they got repelled backwards.

Zabuza saw the mirrors destroyed as he thought _'IMPOSSIBLE! Those mirrors can stay standing against even the Kyuubi's chakra! What is that boy?!' _ Kakashi stood there as he saw the dome explode while he thought _'This isn't even the Kyuubi's chakra anymore, it's something much more powerful but divine and peaceful!'._ He saw Haku lying down there in the midst of cracked ice and Naruto standing over him, when he caught Naruto's eyes his jaw dropped. He had purple eyes with 4 rings and 3 tomoes in them like the sharingan. _'Is that what I think it is?!' _Kakashi and Zabuza thought right before the strange eyes faded back to Naruto's normal blue eyes, they then thought _'No, I was imagining it, but what about the white chakra?'. _ Kakashi added onto his thought _'I'll leave it be for now' _as Naruto dropped down. Kakashi then thought _'Naruto, you are an enigma many people will have a hard time figuring out'. _Zabuza just stared dumbly at Haku before he sighed in relief as he saw Haku breathing heavily. He decided on just quitting the job as he knew too many factors were against him and he was just tired of the whole thing.

"Kakashi?" Zabuza asked.

"Yeah?" Kakashi just answered and asked dumbly.

"I quit my job, I think I am tired of being the Demon of the Mist" Zabuza said.

"Alright" Kakashi said before getting up and going over to Naruto and checking his pulse and then going over to Haku before a kunai on the ground stopped him in his track.

"Relax Zabuza, I was only checking his pulse" Kakashi said as Zabuza then looked at him like he had grown another head.

"Why would you do that? He isn't your comrade, responsibility or friend?" Zabuza asked with skepticism.

"Didn't you say you quit? We were only enemies because of our jobs, not anything personal. But what are you going to do now?" Kakashi said that last part more tiredly as the adrenaline rushed out of his body.

"I don't know the only reason I did this is becauseI needed the money to campaign against the Yondaime Mizukage, he's the reason the bloodline wars are happening in Kirigakure, and Gato was the only one I could get a job from who would give me enough money." Zabuza explained before he sighed and also said "But I think I'll just quit this, it's not fun being a nuke-nin, and I can't go back to Kirigakure."

"I see, well we better get going befo-" Kakashi said before he was cut off.

"Heh, you said you could take care of this with no problem, oh well, its not like I was ever actually going to give you the money" a voice said from far away.

"Gato… hey Kakashi hand me a kunai will ya?" Zabuza asked as he prepared himself for a rush.

"You can't get to me you little baby demon" Gato said with a filthy grin on his face.

"Sure… here you go" Kakashi said while he pulled out a kunai and threw it to Zabuza. Zabuza caught in his mouth by the handle and started rushing towards the army of bandits behind Gato while the tiny man got behind his army.

"Now wait a second I'll pay you double than original, no, triple!" Gato said nervously before he got to the edge of the bridge.

"I-I-I'll p-pay you a-anything Z-Zabuza! A-anything!" Gato screamed as Zabuza sliced through the army to get to Gato. Gato screamed as he backed up before Zabuza's kunai found itself buried into his chest, and then he fell backwards into the water.

Gato's army then started running away before Kakakashi made some shadow clones to charge the bandits. When Zabuza turned around he saw a bunch of tied up bandits waiting to be interrogated.  
>He then fell forwards and said "Kakashi, put me next to Haku… please". Kakashi did as he asked him to and Zabuza looked on the right of him to Haku and said "Haku… wake up, wake up" Kakashi did a quick jutsu to wake up Haku. He fluttered his eyes open and saw Zabuza with wounds on his back.<p>

"Zabuza-sama… I failed you" Haku whispered as Zabuza's eyes turned stern.

"No Haku, I chose this on my own accord, I have a chosen a rare moment of compassion. You are not a tool anymore… I want you to be well and happy. Go with the Konoha shinobi-" Kakashi widened his eyes at this part but showed understanding in them.

"-I'm already dying make friends, they will accept you. Especially that blonde one, he seems like an understanding, determing and caring person." Zabuza told Haku, but he also whispered one last part that no one but Haku heard "Be happy, that blonde one has secrets he doesn't even know of… good bye…" Zabuza trailed off while Haku cried and the mist started to fade away and the sun shined on the pair. Haku wiped his tears away and got up while he looked at Kakashi and Kakashi saw a question in his eyes and he nodded. Haku sighed in relief and then walked over to Sasuke to treat him and then Naruto, but when he saw Naruto, his eyes widened. _'He doesn't have a single scratch on him, is this part of the unknown secret Zabuza-sama talked about?' _Naruto woke up snd fluttered his eyes open. When he saw Haku he tried to jump up, he fell back down and muttered "crap" as he glared at Haku.

"Calm down I'm coming to your village" Haku said while Naruto's eyes went full moon. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Naruto exclaimed before he shakily got up and pointed at Haku while looking at Kakashi and asked "Really?! I thought he was the enemy?" Naruto asked but Kakashi just nodded and answered "Yes, but it was never personal. We were both on jobs and Zabuza quit his and died" Naruto's eyes softened and he said "Why do my eyes feel prickly?" Kakashi slightly widened his eyes after remembering what had happened to Naruto and shook it off _'No, it can't be like that'_ he thought and then said "Maybe it's because you want to cry?".

"No, that's not it." Kakashi was slightly gaping at the far more mature response than he expected.  
>"Oh well I'm sure it's nothing, well let's get back to Tazuna and Sakura." Kakashi was now amazed at the sudden difference except for Naruto's sudden exclamation earlier.<p>

"Alright let's go back." Kakashi said as they walked off.

(Tsunami and Tazuna's House – 2 Hours Later)

Squad 7 and Tazuna's family were having a feast from the money Gato carried on him and were cheering and toasting while Naruto just sat there quietly thinking about earlier and Sasuke was his normal brooding self.

'_I really thought Sasuke was dead and lost control of the Kyuubi, I can't let that happen again' _Naruto thought. Kakashi noticed him being quiet and asked "Is something wrong Naruto?" Naruto turned and saw everyone save for Sasuke staring at him. He put on a fake smile and said "Eh? No, no it's nothing". He didn't want to make anyone worry about it. Kakashi stared at him a little longer before going back to what they were doing before.

Before long they went upstairs and Naruto, while walking through the hallway saw Haku lying on his bed staring up. He entered the room and said "Hey". Haku turned towards him and what he saw surprised him, The blonde boy's eyes weren't filled with hatred and vengeance like he expected but uncaring concern.

"Hello Naruto, how are you" Haku asked while he looked over his body.  
>"I'm fine, but you aren't" Naruto said as he plopped down on the side of the bedroll and looked at Haku and asked "Why didn't you kill him?". Haku was surprised at this "Why you don't want him alive?" he asked. "I do, but we were enemies at the time and bec-" Naruto said before Haku cut him off, "I don't like killing if I can help it, unless Zabuza-sama specifically asked me to do it then I would strive not to". Naruto found a new respect for the other boy, killing some one was the thing he least wanted to do.<p>

"Well I'm going to bed" Naruto said before leaving the room and going to sleep.

***A/N: Well that was a lot longer than expected. A lot longer than the last chapter to. Granted the last chapter was the prologue but still, anyway that's it for today. I'm probably going to update 2-4 times a week depending on how I feel but I guess I'll see you next time, ja ne.***


	3. Chapter 3

***A/N: Hey guys, you do not know what miracles those two songs I mentioned in the prologue do for me. Anyway, don't be mad if I don't respond to many people as I mostly use my Amazon Kindle to do things on so I can't review on my own story, not that I would want to of course. Enjoy!***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… but I am masterminding a plan that will involve me using Sharingan contacts to make Kishimoto think he is under a genjutsu and give me the rights to Naruto.**

The Eyes of the Six Paths

**Ch. 2**

**(With Team 7 and Haku – At the Bridge)**

Team 7 and Haku were saying their goodbyes to the people of Nami no Kuni, well, Naruto and Inari were more like bawling out loud about Naruto leaving.  
>"I'm gonna miss you Naruto-nee-chan!" Inari cried out towards the now walking away Naruto. Naruto turned around and waved. "We'll visit soon Inari!" he promised before turning back around and continuing on the path. "Hey wait up for me!" Naruto shouted to his team as they were ahead of him now.<p>

"What should we call the bridge, Tazuna?" One of the villagers asked.  
>"Hmm, let's see… I know, let's call it 'The Great Naruto Bridge'!" Tazuna exclaimed before all the villagers cheered.<p>

**(With Team 7 – On the Path back to Konohagakure)**

Sakura heard the villagers cheers behind them and said "We sure helped them out didn't we?" as they kept walking towards Konoha. "Yeah… but it makes me sick to know people as greedy and selfish as Gato exist in the world. I just wanna rip all of those people apart!" Naruto admitted .

"That is how this world works, people are selfish greedy and out for revenge. That is called the Cycle of Hatred, people protect the ones they love and in turn kill people who other people love and it just turns around and around." Kakashi said before Naruto tightened his fists.

"Then I'll get rid of this Cycle of Hatred of it's the last thing I do! I'll take everyone's hatred on me while protecting my precious people! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed while Sakura just stared at him.

"Naruto…" she uttered out while slightly amazed at his proclamation. _'I can tell Naruto will be a great shinobi and hero in the future, just like you wanted Minato-Sensei' _Kakashi thought as he eye smiled at Naruto. Naruto noticed this and added "But first I'm going to get that mask off you! Dattebayo!" before he pumped his fist "I'll do all of this by becoming the Hokage!" he promised to no one in particular. This time even Sasuke saw this and looked up at Naruto and was slightly amazed at how far Naruto would got to protect his loved ones. Haku just emotionessly stared forward through Naruto's outburst. _'He's also just like you Obito, I promise I'll protect and help him in his life' _Kakashi thought while looking up at the sky _'I promise' _ he thought before saying "Well let's get going and give our report to Hokage-sama to get some rest before our next mission, this mission was technically a C turned A-Rank mission so you guys can expect a large amount of money coming to you once the people of Nami no Kuni can pay the expense."

They started jumping along the branches of trees to get to Konoha faster.

**(Team 7 – Hokage's Tower in Konoha)**

"WHAAAAT!?" Hiruzen yelled as he listened to Kakashi's report. "YOU SHOULD HAVE COME BACK AND CALLED FOR REINFORCEMENTS IMMEDIATELY!" he yelled. _'I should have expected this' _Kakashi thought as he rubbed the back of his head "Well they all voted on helping Tazuna-san, though one of them had less justifiable reasons for voting to help" Kakashi said as he glanced at Sakura so no one noticed. "During our mission I taught them to walking on walls though so it wasn't unhelpful." Kakashi said. Hiruzen sighed and massaged his temples, _'I'm getting too old for this' _he thought before he said "You are all dismissed except for Kakashi and Haku." Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura left the room while Haku and Kakashi remained behind.

"Are you sure you want to be a Konoha shinobi, you technically aren't a missing-nin so there would be no problems." Hiruzen asked. "Yes, I wish to be a Konoha shinobi. This is Zabuza-sama's wish then I am to live it through as he is the only one so far other than Team 7 to accept me." Haku said before Kakashi sighed and added onto the conversation "Yes Haku, but he also wanted you to be happy, that's why he sent you here. You will find that everyone will accept you here, you have nothing to worry about."

Haku just nodded and asked "Am I dismissed Hokage-sama?" Hiruzen just nodded and said "You are dismissed as well Kakashi." Haku left the room but Kakashi remained and the Sandaime gave a questioning look and said "Yes, Kakashi?" Kakashi made a gesture to signal Hiruzen to dismiss the ANBU in the room, Hiruzen sighed and said "ANBU, you are dismissed until further notice. Now what is it you want to tell me?" The ANBU left the shadows and Kakashi started reporting. "Strange things happened to Naruto on the mission, Hokage-sama." He said before Hiruzen leaned forwards and puffed his pipe before saying "What happened?"

"Well, Naruto thought Sasuke was killed by Haku and his rage unleashed the Kyuubi's chakra and it even went so far as the whole thing, when I was frozen in pure KI (Killing Intent) that wasn't even directed at me" Kakashi reported before Hiruzen gaped at him as he knew it was extremely hard to make Kakashi freeze with killing intent, and it wasn't even directed at him! Kakashi continued his report "I could tell the Kyuubi was almost brought out of the seal from the feel of it but just before it got out, a peaceful filled the bridge clearing and then a blaze of white chakra surrounded the ice dome that eradicated the Kyuubi's chakra, it felt much more powerful than the Kyuubi's chakra but it was not malicious or full of killing intent. Then the ice dome shattered and I saw Naruto standing over Haku and when I saw his eyes… they were purple with 4 black rings surrounding the pupil and 3 tomoes like the Sharingan in them, the eyes faded back to Naruto's normal blue and I dismissed it at the time, but I am not so sure. Could that have been the… Rinnegan?" Hiruzen's jaw was on the floor, _'White chakra and the rinnegan with tomoes in it were said to be held by the Rikudou Sennin, not even Nagato had that chakra or eyes if I pay attention to Jiraiya's description' _Hiruzen picked himself up at once and said "Bring Naruto here."

"Hai Hokage-sama" Kakashi said before obeying, Hiruzen sat back down and thought about this.

**(With Naruto 2 Days Later – Walking to Ichiraku's)**

Naruto was thoughtful on his converstion with jiji earlier. _'I know he's holding something back from me, how wouldn't he be? He asked all these random questions that I had no answer to. Oh well I guess I'll just eat for now' _Naruto thought before noticing Iruka and calling out "Hey Iruka-sensei want to have ramen with me?" Iruka noticed him, smiled and walked over. "Sure, want me to treat you?" Iruka asked before Naruto shook his head, "No, it's alright. I'm going to get plenty of money in a week or so from my last mission."

Iruka looked at him with pride in his eyes as he thought _'I'm glad you are well and still just as determined Naruto'. _Naruto noticed Iruka staring at him so he asked "Is something wrong Iruka-sensei?" Iruka just smiled more and said "No, no nothings wrong I'm just proud of you." Naruto grinned at this while he said "Well you'll be even more proud once I become Hokage! Dattebayo!" Iruka chuckled and thought _'Yes I will… but Naruto I wish I had the heart to tell you that this mission is not even close to anything you will be facing if you are to become the Godaime or Rokudaime Hokage' _ but he said "I will be, but you have to train really hard and become more intelligent… because right now your IQ is not as great as it could be" suddenly an idea popped in Iruka's head.

"Hey Naruto?" Iruka asked before Naruto stopped eating, swallowed the food in his mouth and answered "Yeah Iruka-sensei?"

"How would like if I trained you in the booksmarts, strategy and chakra control?" Iruka asked, Naruto gave a 500 megawatt smile that would brighten up even the Kyuubi's day.

"That would be awesome!" Naruto said before he frowned "I realized something during my fight with Haku, I wasn't able to protect my precious people and I also realized that aside from my stamina I am not that good of a shinobi. So do you know anyone that could train me in taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu?" Naruto asked. Iruka thought about this before saying "Genjutsu is a no-no for you Naruto, you have so much chakra you wouldn't be able to get your chakra control good enough to do genjutsu. But I will ask Hokage-sama if he can have someone train you in ninjutsu and taijutsu, alright?" Naruto gave a foxy grin.

"I promise I'll do my best!" Naruto exclaimed before Iruka smiled at him.  
>"I know you will, you are Naruto Uzumaki, the swirling eddy! Dattebayo!" Iruka also exclaimed, he also noted that prolonged exposure to Naruto will make anyone exclaim the way Naruto does. Naruto laughed at his last word before saying good bye and putting the money on the counter and leaving to do something when he felt an urge to go to his home.<p>

**(With Naruto 20 Minutes Later – Naruto's Apartment)**

Naruto opened the door and found Kakashi sitting at his table reading his perverted book. "Yo" Kakashi said as he noticed Naruto enter. "What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked with a questioning expression on his face.

"I thought I would start training you like I should because I've been neglecting you of training." Kakashi said. Naruto smiled and said "Thanks Kakashi-sensei. Are we starting now?" Kakashi sighed and stood up before saying "No, I've got some business with Hokage-sama to take care of. Meet me tomorrow at 9 o'clock at the training ground we had the genin exam at. Ja ne" and he shunshined away to no one knows where.

Naruto shrugged to himself and went back outside to explore Konoha idly. About 5 minutes later and sees Team 10 walking around together. Naruto waves at them and calls "Hey guys!" and walks over to them. "Hey Naruto, tch troublesome" Shikamaru said before Ino sighed and said "Everything is troublesome to you Shikamaru, anyway, did you, Sasuke-kun and Forehead Girl really pass an A-ranked mission?" Naruto gave her a grin and said "Well it was a C turned A-rank mission but yeah we did, we had to fight an A-ranked missing-nin from Kirigakure, I think his name was something like Zebra Mommy or something." Ino sweatdropped at Naruto's forgetfulness and sillyness before Shikamaru corrected Naruto "Zabuza Momochi, you mean." Naruto put a finger on his chin and looked to the left thoughtfully before saying "Right, that's what I meant. Totally." Ino yelled at him "NO YOU DIDN'T MEAN THAT, YOU BAKA, YOU JUST FORGOT HIS NAME!" and punched him on the head before Chouji said "Stop hitting Naruto will you Ino?" Naruto just sweatdropped on the ground and thought _'How can she and Sakura be rivals when they are almost exactly the same?'_ Shikamaru, being his usual lazy self, said "Troublesome" he could only imagine what fit she would be in if Sasuke left the village or something like that.

***A/N: Totally not gonna happen… right? Don't worry guys as I've said, Sasuke is not gonna leave the village because of a factor that would be a spoiler if I tell you. I've decided against bashing anyone because I find it boring and I am sure you do too. Back to the story***

Naruto sttod up dizzily before Chouji supported him, he then stood normal and said good bye to Team 10, he decided to go work on his chakra control. On the way to a training ground he saw a tall man white long spiky white hair tied into a pony tail using a telescope to peek into the hot springs. Naruto decided to pull a prank…

…

…

…

"THERE IS A PERVERT PEEKING ON YOU!" Naruto yelled before he heard the scrambling out of water and the women saw the tall man peeking on them. The man thought _'Crap! A prankster! Better teach this kid some manners' _ before turning around. When he saw Naruto his jaw dropped. _'Is this Minato's son?!' _ Naruto's jaw dropped when the man turned around, he recognized him as Jiraiya the Toad Sannin since his features looked exactly what jiji told him about. "You are the Toad Sannin! Jiraiya!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh… whats this, you know of me?" Jiraiya asked before grinning. Naruto glared at him "I didn't think you were a pervert, ERO-SENNIN!" he said. Jiraiya frowned and said "I demand the respect I deserve!"

Naruto just stuck his tongue out at him and yelled "Catch me if you can, ero-sennin!" Naruto made the familiar cross sign and shouted "**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" before 300 puffs of smoke appeared and 300 Naruto's ran in different directions. Jiraiya's jaw dropped at the amount of chakra needed for so many shadow clones and this coming from a 13 year old! He picked his jaw up and grinned before saying "You aren't the only one who knows that jutsu brat! And I only need 1 for each ten of you before he made the cross sign and yelled "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **before another 30 Jiraiya's puffed into existence and started runiing after all the Naruto's. That day many yells and poofs were heard by civilians and shinobi alike. Half an hour later the real Naruto was tied up in front of Jiraiya. "Dang it! I'll escape, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled before Jiraiya grinned and dropped down to be on eye level with Naruto. "Hey gaki, would you want me to train you? You actually were getting away pretty well from me with all those shadow clones" Jiraiya stated before Naruto's eyes gleamed. "Really, you'll train me?!" Naruto asked with excitement. Jiraiya nodded and said "But I have 3 conditions, 1st, you will call me Jiraiya-sensei. 2nd, I will train you until the next Chunin Exams and if you seem worthy of more training from then I'll train you on until the Chunin Exams after that and etc. 3rd, as payment you will give me a quarter of your missions salary. Understood?" Naruto agreed to every condition before Jiraiya snapped his fingers to release the ninja wire that kept Naruto tied up. Jiraiya asked "What's your favorite place to eat?" Without hesitation Naruto answered him "Ichiraku Ramen!" Jiraiya chuckled at this and thought _'So he's a ramen addict like his mom huh?' _"Alright, meet me there tomorrow at 3 o'clock to begin your training, ok?" Jiraiya said. Naruto said "Alright, see you later ero-se… Jiraiya-sensei!" Jiraiya just thought _'Looks like his father and acts like his mother.' _ Jiraiya smiled at the thought of those two and also thought_ 'I can tell he is going to be a great man and a great shinobi.'_

***A/N: Well that's a wrap, it looks like I am succeeding at making the chapters a little bit longer than the previous one. I know I am updating really quickly but don't always expect it thiss quick as I have school and stuff. It should still be fairly quick updating compared to some other FanFic writers. Well anyway, ja ne!***


	4. Chapter 4

***A/N: Hey guys, RedFlameNaruto here to present another chapter. This chapter we start seeing Naruto actually improving with his training from Iruka, Kakashi and Jiraiya. Also for the far future tell me whether you guys like Pein or Pain better, I might have a poll soon once I figure out how to set up one.***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… and the Sharingan contacts did not work, but maybe if I wear an Akatsuki cloak, have spiky orange hair a bunch of piercings and rinnegan contacts, then I can make Kishimoto believe that I am the God Pein/Pain and he will give me the rights out of fear.**

The Eyes of the Six Paths

**Ch. 3**

(With Naruto and Kakashi – Training Ground 7)

"Where is that Cyclops?" Naruto muttered to himself right before Kakashi appeared right before him in a shunshin.

"Ohayo!" Kakashi said to Naruto before taking out a few slips of paper. "Hi Kakashi-sensei… what are those?" Naruto asked him. Kakashi eye smiled and said "This… is your training."

Naruto deadpanned and half-asked half-yelled "What does that have to do with training?!" Kakashi looked down at the piece of paper and Naruto followed his eyes and widened his eyes when the paper crinkled up without Kakashi moving his hand. "How did you do that?" Naruto asked his trainer.

"I just channeled my chakra into this piece of paper. This is a chakra-nature conductive paper, it will basically tell you your chakra nature." Kakashi informed Naruto. Kakashi saw that Naruto looked lost and said "A chakra nature is what element your chakra has an affinity to. Mine is lightning so the paper crinkled up, if fire the paper burns up, water and it will soak, earth and it will crumble and wind will cut in half. Though I doubt you will have water or wind as it is extremely rare in Hi no Kuni for those chakra natures."

Naruto looked at the piece of paper and asked "Can a person have more than one affinity?"

"Yes, though it is rare for someone to naturally have 2 chakra natures and extremely rare for one to have 3 chakra natures. But if you practice enough with an affinity you don't have, than you can develop an affinity for that element." Kakashi continued as he pulled out a chakra paper and handed it to Naruto. "Now channel your chakra through it." Kakashi commanded before Naruto obeyed.

Naruto channeled his chakra and the paper cut in half, one half soaked and the other crinkled up. Kakashi widened his eyes, _"He naturally has water, wind and lightning? Two of the rarest element in this country and the fastest element!' _he thought before saying "Wow Naruto, you naturally have wind, water and lightning! Two of the rarest in the country and the fastest element. This can turn you into a jutsu powerhouse Naruto, especially if you combine water and lightning attacks!"

Naruto's eyes gleamed "Now can you teach me some jutsu?!" he pleaded with the **Wan Wan no Jutsu(Puppy Dog Technique)**. "No, not yet" Kakashi said before Naruto calmed down and looked depressed.

"You have to practice your affinities" Kakashi said as he walked over to a tree and plucked a leaf. Naruto followed him as Kakashi turned back around. "Now let me teach you why **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **is a kinjutsu other than it's massive chakra use. Create a Kage Bunshin." Kakashi ordered.  
>Naruto made the cross sign to make a <strong>Kage Bunshin <strong>appear. "Now let me tell you this. Whatever a **Kage Bunshin **learns the original learns." Kakashi said to an already lost Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto said in confusion.

…

…

…

Kakashi sighed. "Alright Clone Naruto, come with me. Real Naruto stay here" he said before he walked away with 'Naruto'.

Naruto waited and waited until 2 minutes later he widened his eyes and rubbed something off his tongue as Kakashi walked back towards Naruto. "Why did Akamaru piss in my milk? Wait, how do I know what you said? Ohhh now I get it. Whenever a Clone dispells I gain the information it gained. But how does this help with training?" Naruto asked before Kakashi explained.

"This feature also works with anything that isn't physical. So you can work on chakra control, affinity mastery, muscle memory and many other things. Do you see now?" Kakashi explained before Naruto nodded and said "So basically if I make 300 shadow clones and they all train with affinity mastery, then I'll get 300 times the training!" Naruto exclaimed in awe. Kakashi nodded his head and asked "You can make how many without exhausting yourself?"

"Ummm… I think maybe about 750?" Naruto informed before Kakashi dropped his jaw, _'Jeez Naruto, you are a mini-tailed beast, without the tail of course'_.

"Alright make that many then and make each of them grab a leaf, the leaf should do the same thing the paper did once you complete the training, ok? Now get to work." Kakashi commanded before Naruto obeyed him.

"Alright everyone, lets get going!" The original Naruto said before all the clones grabbed a leaf and started puring chakra into them.

**(With Naruto and Kakashi – Two Hours Later)**

All the Naruto's panted and each one's leaf was crinkled, soaked and cut in half. "Alright good job Naruto, now before you dispell your clones get ready for a huge headache, that's a downside to this training. It makes you feel like you have a hangover, but don't worry, I've got a headache suppressing seal here." Kakashi said before Naruto dispelled all the clones and gasped in pain before clutching his head.

"IIIIIIITEEEEE!" Naruto yelled before Kakashi slapped the seal on his forehead, it glowed a little and the seal faded away. Naruto sighed in relief as the pain subsided, then he got up and said "Thank Kami you had that on you, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi nodded then handed him one more leaf. "Channel your chakra into this to see how far you got, though don't expect to be finished so soon." Kakashi said.

Naruto channeled chakra and the leaf crinkled up, got soaked, and cut in half immediately. Kakashi widened his eyes. _'It takes months to train one affinity, let alone three. But Naruto got it in two hours! This kid is amazing!' _Kakashi thought. Naruto loooked up at his sensei and asked "Did I get it completely?" Kakashi only nodded dumbly and Naruto cheered.

"YATTA! I got it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto come back here tomorrow at the same time, I'll get you started on some other training, ok? Ja ne!" Kakashi said before shunshining away. Naruto just said to himself "Time for a celebratory lunch of ramen! I'm starving after that!" before running towards Ichiraku's.

**(With Naruto – Ichiraku Ramen)**

"Hi Teuchi-san!" Naruto greeted before noticing who sat at the stall. "Hi Iruka-sensei, when are we starting your boring training?" Naruto asked before Iruka got a tick mark and said "It's important training, baka!"

"Okay, okay no need to get so angry!" Naruto said before sitting and calling "Two Miso and Two Beef Ramen please, Teuchi-san!"

"Alright Naruto-kun. Ayame, two miso and beef for Naruto!" Teuchi called to his daughter. "Hai Tou-san!" Ayame called back. "So how has your day been Naruto?" Iruka asked before Naruto turned towards him and grinned.

"I completed my affinity training with shadow clones!" Naruto told him. Iruka thought _'Wow, that is at least mid-chunin training.' _

"An what are your affinities?" Iruka asked before Naruto put his finger on his chin and looked up thoughtfully before saying "Well Kakashi-sensei said that what I have is really rare."

"Why? Are you water or wind?" Iruka asked in curiosity in what could be so uncommon in Naruto. "I actually have lightning, water and wind" Naruto informed Iruka before Iruka's jaw dropped. _'Why have people around me been doing that so often' _Naruto thought with a bit of annoyance. Iruka composed himself and said "Well… that's REALLY rare especially in our village."

"So I've been told" Naruto said dryly before Ayame handed Naruto his ramen. "Thanks Ayame-nee-chan!" Naruto thanked Ayame before Ayame said "Your welcome Naruto-kun."

"Itadatkimasu!" Naruto exclaimed before digging into his ramen. "So Naruto if you want training, meet me in the library with 10 leaves tomorrow when you finish your daily mission, ok? Bye" Iruka said before leaving.

Naruto ate his ramen before remebering someone. _'Oh let me go visit him now, I want to become friends with him even though he almost killed Sasuke, I can tell he didn't want to' _Naruto thought before finishing his ramen, putting some money on the counter and saying goodbye and heading to the Hokage Tower.

**(With Naruto – Hokage Tower)**

Naruto walked up the stairs to Hiruzen's office. Naruto knocked on the door and a voice said "Enter." Narutopened the door and said "Hi jiji" as he saw Hiruzen glowering at a stack of paperwork. "Hello Naruto-kun. Do you need anything?" Hiruzen asked before Naruto answered him.

"Yeah, can you tell me where Haku lives right now, jiji?" Naruto asked before Hiruzen puffed on his pipe and pulled out a paper from another stack and wrote and address on it. "It should be near your apartment, so start from there if you are looking for him, bye Naruto-kun."

"Bye jiji" Naruto said before walking out of the Hokage Tower.

**(With Naruto – In the Street)**

"…301, 302, 303, 304… AHA here it is, 305 Haku's apartment!" Naruto said as he counted the apartment numbers. He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds until he heard the door unlocking and Haku opened the door. "Hello Naruto, what do you want?" Haku asked not meaning to be rude.

"You don't have to talk like that, we aren't enemies anymore. Can I come in?" Naruto asked before Haku stepped aside and gestured inside. Haku closed the door behind Naruto as Naruto looked around Haku's apartment.

"Nice place although there isn't much here, what do you do on your free time?" Naruto asked. "I grieve" Haku simply answered. Naruto sighed and said "Haku, come on were going to have some fun."

"Fun?" Haku said questioningly. "Yes fun, it's bad being cooped up here and grieving all day" Naruto said before dragging Haku out the house by his arm "Come on."

**(With Naruto and Haku – In The Street… Again)**

"Come on Haku, I have to hurry so we can do something before my training session" Naruto told the figure beside him. "What kind of sweet do you like?" Naruto asked, Haku thought about this _'I've never eaten anything sweet before, but I've heard dango is delicious.' _

"Can we try dango?" Haku asked before Naruto agreed. "Lets go!" Naruto exclaimed before walking off toward his right. Haku looked at him and then looked around and saw a dango shop right near by. "Naruto… there is a dangoo shop right here" Haku informed Naruto, who turned around and said "Right I was about to go that way!" Haku looked at him and asked "Really?" before Naruto chuckled sheepishly "Well… not really ehehe."

"NOW let's go!" Naruto exclaimed once more before walking towards the dango shop with Haku in tow behind him.

**(With Naruto and Haku 3 Minutes Later – Dango Shop)**

Naruto sweatdropped at the plate in front of Haku, it had 25 empty dango sticks on it and Haku was stilll munching on another one furiously. "Please tell me that is your last one Haku, I don't have that much money" Naruto stated before Haku said in between bites "Uh sure Naruto."

Naruto sighed "Ramen is way better" Naruto said right before a mob of pineapple-shaped purple hair appeared right before him, he narrowed his eyes. "Umm hi?" Naruto said questioningly at a woman who had brown eyes and a trenchcoat with covered fishnet underneath. "What did you say about dango, gaki?" the woman said.

"I said ramen is way better than dango, _miss_" Naruto said emphasizing 'miss' before the woman said "You are wrong gaki, dango is the best thing in the world. Well right next to me, of course."

Naruto asked "Who are you anyway?" before the woman pulled out a black banner and she read what was written on the banner. "I am the sexy and single, Anko Mitarashi!" Anko said before she asked "And who are you gaki?"

Naruto grinned before standing on the table and pointing a thumb at himself, "I am Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage!" Ank thought _'So this is that Kyuubi brat huh? Better lower him down a notch.' _Ank chuckled and said "You're a million years away from being Hokage, gaki!" Naruto narrowed his eyes at her and exclaimed "Oh yeah? Well I will become Hokage and then I will protect the ones I love!"

Anko thought _'That is a justifiable reason for wanting to be Hokage.'_

"Whatever you say gaki" Anko said as she waved him off as Haku stared at Naruto and thought _'So he took my words to heart.'_

"Stop calling me 'gaki' my name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto shouted at her. "Alright, alright. See you… gaki" she said before shunshining away. Naruto grumbled about crazy dango ladies before saying "Well Haku I've got to leave so see ya." Naruto walked away before Haku just stared and said to himself "Well that was interesting."

**(With Naruto – In the Street… Once Again)**

Naruto was walking randomly before remebering he had to meet Jiraiya at Ichiraku's for the start of his training with him. He started running off towards his favorite place.

**(With Naruto – At Ichiraku's)**

Naruto walked into the stand and saw Jiraiya sitting slurping down a bowl of ramen. "Hi Jiraiya-sensei" Naruto greeted before Jiraiya turned around and swallowed his noodles and greeted him as well, "Hey gaki."

"Please, don't call me that. I got enough of that from a crazy pineapple-haired dango lady today." Naruto said, Jiraiya chuckled "So you met Anko Mitarashi?" he asked. Naruto nodded and Jiraiya also asked "You want some ramen? It's on me." Naruto declined "I just ate some dango, I was treating a friend."

"Alright Naruto, wait for me to finish this and we'll go somewhere to start your training" Jiraiya said before going back to his noodles. Naruto waited for about 2 more minutes until Jiraiya finished and put some money on the counter. "Alright lets go to a training ground to see what you need work on."

They went to a random training ground before Jiraiya asked "Ok, what do you think you need help on?"  
>"Umm… Kakashi-sensei is already helping me on ninjutsu, Iruka-sensei said genjutsu is a no no for me and that he would train me in chakra control and booksmarts. So I guess my speed, strength and taijutsu in general." Jiraiya said "That's not my strong suite but we can get some major weight seals and practice on your fighting style."<p>

"Umm I don't really have a fighting style soooo…" Naruto trailed off before Jiraiya facepalmed and said "Alright I'll teach you the toad style now go to Higurashi's Ninja Store and ask for their heaviest, changeable weight seals, I'll wait here."

Naruto took 10 minutes to do what Jiraiya said and came backwith a small plastic bag. "Alright now put these one your ankles, wrists, torso and shoulders" Jiraiya said as he pulled out the weight seals from the bag. Once Naruto had gotten them all on Jiraiya said "Now channel some chakra to each seal until you feel like you can't move almost at all." Naruto groaned at this but did as he was told. The seals made it so that it was very difficult to move, Jiraiya pointed to a tree and said "Now do 2000 punches alternating between hands, once you are done with that, kick it 2000 times alternating between legs. Then when you are done with THAT jog around the clearing 25 times. Naruto groaned again as he moved over to a tree with much difficulty and started slowly doing what he was told.

He continued this training routine with Iruka, Kakashi and Jiraiya for 2 months or so until a ruckus appeared in the streets. "Hey get off me, jerk!" said a voice. Naruto turned the corner and saw a tall teenager wearing a cat-like suit holding up a small kid with a scarf and pineapple-shaped black hair. "You might want to stop that." Naruto said before walking towards them and manipulated some wind chakra to slightly cut the teenager with some difficulty as he hadn't mastered wind manipulation yet. "Ow!" The teenager cried out before he dropped the small kid and glared at Naruto. "Who are you runt?" he said.

"He is none of your concern, Kankuro. You are an embarrassment, stop it before I kill you" said a voice coming from a branch on a tree nearby. "Y-yes Gaara" Kankuro said fearfully, the girl behind Kankuro looked at Naruto with a little awe. _'Did he cut Kankuro with wind manipulation? That is almost high-jonin mastery level, and wind affinity in this country in a genin?' _the girl thought. "Temari, Kankuro let's go sign up." Gaara commanded before turning around and walking away. "Wait why are you Suna shinobi here?" Naruto asked suspiciously. "For the chunin exams of course" Temari answered, Naruto wanted to facepalm. He had forgotten about the chunin exams Iruka and Kakashi told him about. "Alright hope I get in the exams to" Naruto said before turning to the little boy and saying "You alright?"

The boy nodded and thanked him "Thanks, whats your name?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto exclaimed before asking "And whats yours?" The boy answered him "My name is Konohamaru, but you will probably think of me as the Honorable Grandson" Konohamaru looked away. Naruto could tell that that he didn't like being in his grandfather's shadow, whoever he was. "Who's your grandpa?" Naruto asked, he truly was curious. "The Sandaime Hokage" Konohamaru answered, "Really? You know he is like a grandpa to me too, so we might as well be like brothers. I can tell you don't like being called Honorable grandson and want to be your own person. People treated me like that too. Anway I've got to go ask my sensei if he can sign us up for the exams, see you later." Naruto said before walking away.

***A/N: There we go, I got a little writer's block at some parts but it's flowing free now so no worries. Also the chunin exams arc is gonna be majorly different so you might want to brace yourselves. Anyway I'll see you guys in the next chapter soon, Ja Ne!***


	5. Chapter 5

***A/N: Hey guys, RedFlameNaruto here, if you feel like I am rushing the story a bit it's probably because I don't know how to write very well yet and because I want to get the slow stuff done and get some action in**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… my previous ruse also did not work! I give up on trying to get the rights, but maybe, just maybe if I go to Japan and become a friend of Kishimoto, he will give me partial rights!**

The Eyes of the Six Paths

Ch. 4

**(With Naruto – In The Street)**

"Where is he?" Naruto mumbled to himself right before Kakashi shunshined in front of him. "Yo" Kakashi greeted.

"It feels like whenever I talk about wanting to find you, you suddenly appear, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto informed him, Kakashi somewhat answered his not-really-a-question "Well whenever I sneeze, I shunshin towards the direction my nose takes me in."

Naruto deadpanned at Kakashi before asking "Kakashi-sensei? Can you sign us up for the Chunin Exams?"

Kakashi thought _'They are probably ready, especially Naruto. From how I have trained him, I believe he is already mid-chunin level despite the higher rank training.' _Before saying "Alright I'll get some forms for you guys to fill out and I'll turn em' in. Ja ne" and he shunshined away.

\

Naruto just walked around to do something when he saw Sakura. He waved and Sakura noticed him.  
>"Hey Sakura, let's go find Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei is gonna sign us up for the chunin exams!" Naruto called out as he walked over to her. "Really? But we might not be ready! It's only been 5 months since we graduated!" Sakura exclaimed before Naruto shook his head at her. "Sakura if you have been training like me and Sasuke have been then you are ready" Naruto told her before Sakura widened her eyes and looked down.<p>

"I haven't been training" Sakura whispered, Naruto thought about this _'I could help her get ready for the chunin exams, I know I can beat any genin right now. But she can't beat any genin except maybe Ino because of them fawning over Sasuke.' _ He decided he would train her. "Alright Sakura, since we are team mates, I'll help you train for the chunin exams that are in 1 month!" Naruto promised to her. "Now do you know why you want to be a shinobi?" Naruto asked, Sakura thought but as she did she got even more depressed. _'I originally wanted to protect my family and village, but once I saw Sasuke, that reason just vanished and I only wanted to please Sasuke. Not anymore though!' _Sakura looked at Naruto with a fierce determination and said "I wanted to protect the village and my family but I lost sight of that over Sasuke. But now I am going to take being a shinobi seriously!" Naruto nodded in approval.

"ALRIGHT! LETS START!" Naruto shouted while pointing to the sky.

…

…

…

"Naruto?" Sakura questioningly said.

"Yeah?" Naruto answered.

"Can we actually start now?" She asked before Naruto lowered his hand and said "Oh, yeah… now let's go to Higurashi's Ninja Store."

"What for?" Sakura asked as she glanced at him weirdly. "For weight seals and a weapon of your choosing, all good shinobi have a weapon and fighting style they are used to and proficient in" Naruto answered before exclaiming "Let's go!" and running off with Sakura in tow.

"W-wait up!" Sakura shouted before also running off.

**(With Naruto and Sakura – Higurashi's Ninja Store)**

Naruto and Sakura walked into the store as the owner was polishing a blade and turned around. "Oh, hello Naruto how are you? Is this your girlfriend?" the owner asked before Naruto shook his head and corrected him, "Hi Dan. And no she's not my girlfriend, she's my team mate and I agreed to help her train her for the Chunin Exams since she has been neglecting training."

Dan nodded and asked him "So what would you like for her?" Naruto thought about this, "I think Sakura should go to the weapons section and test out some of them to see if they suit her while I get some weight seals among other things, alright Sakura?" Naruto said before Sakura nodded and headed off towards the weapons section while Naruto headed towards the sealing section and picked out some decent weight seals. He went to the front of the store to purchase the weight seals and got his frog wallet out before setting some money on the counter. Meanwhile Sakura was testing out a couple chakra conductive knives with some utility seals on them and she told herself "These seem pretty good and they stand out for me, I'll take em' I guess." She also headed to the front of the store and also bought them and a scroll on how to train with them and also a scroll on a fighting style used with them. "I would like to by these please, Dan-san" Sakura told Dan before he rang up the price and said "600 ryo for the knives, and 400 ryo for the scrolls. 1000 ryo total please."

Sakura got the needed amount out and noticed Naruto was already waiting for her and so she paid for the goods and went to meet him outside. "Did you get weapons that stood out for you and were suited to you?" Naruto asked her before she nodded and pulled out the knives with some seals on them. Naruto whistled and said "Those look like some good knives, though are they chakra-conductive?" Sakura nodded and said "I also got a scroll on how to train with them and a fighting style using them.

Naruto nodded in approval and said "Let's go to training ground 7 and I'll tell you what to do."

**(With Naruto and Sakura – Training Ground 7)**

"Alright now put the weight seals on your wrists and ankles" Naruto ordered for Sakura to do before she obeyed. "Now add chakra until you move around like you are sleepy and then jog 10 times around the grounds, and don't complain, I had to go through much rigorous training" Naruto commanded.

Sakura added chakra to the seals until it was heavy and she started jogging until she finished her laps, while jogging she noticed Naruto looked like a leaf monster because he was covered in leaves as a chakra control exercise. _'He seems like he's a lot stronger, who trained him? Kakashi-sensei?' _Sakura thought before she almost tripped and focused back onto her jogging. 10 minutes later she was on the ground panting hard for breath after her jog. "Alright rest for 5 minutes then we will start the next part of your training. 5 minutes later she was better, "Alright now go to a tree and up the weight on your seals and punch the tree a 1000 times alternating between each hand, then kick it a 1000 times alternating between each feet. Do this until you can punch it a 1000 times in 5 minutes and the same for kicking it. Sakura groaned but did as she was told and started punching the tree, after and hour she got it down and started kicking it. Kicking was much harder to do fast she realized as you had to keep your balance, especially with the weights. She took 2 hours to be able to kick the tree 1000 times in under 5 minutes and her fists and feet were hurting. "Alright Sakura, do this everyday for as long as we did it today for 2 weeks, and always keep the weight seals on at least level 1, then when you get used to it come and tell me. See ya" Naruto said before leaving the grounds. Inner Sakura thought _**'Alright, I'm GONNA GET STRONGER WITH THIS! CHANNARO!'**_before thinking _'Thanks Naruto.'_

**(With Rookie 9, 3 Weeks later – Hokage Tower)**

"Alright, you are all going to participate in the Chunin exams in one week, do you all agree?" Hiruzen asked before all the rookies responded.

"This is gonna be a drag, but I'll do it" Shikamaru complained before muttering "troublesome" under his a breath.

"I'm not sure, will there be food involved if I do partake in it?" Chouji asked while munching on a bag of potato chips. "I'll treat you to BBQ if you do Chouji" Asuma told him before Chouji exclaimed "Yosh! I will do it!"

"Are you sure we are ready, I mean it has only been half a year since we graduated from the academy" Ino uncertainly said before making herself stern "Nevermind, I'm sure we are all ready at this point." She said.

"I know we'll win this whole thing! Right, Akamaru?" Kiba exclaimed before Akamaru yipped in agreement.

"I am sure that since Kurenai-sensei has suggested us to be entered that she thinks we are ready, therefore I believe we are ready" Shino said while nodding.

"I-I think t-that w-we are ready e-everyone" Hinata said while poking her fingers together shyly.

"I am certain we are ready!" Sakura said confidently while Sasuke just grunted a 'hn'.

"Everyone, I am sure we are all ready so have confidence in yourself!" Naruto exclaimed raising everyone's mood a notch higher, even Sasuke's.

"Alright you are all signed up for the Chunin Exams, but be warned that this is no game. You will have to take this seriously" Hiruzen said sternly before stamping a few papers and said "You are all dismissed." Everyone left the Hokage Tower and Naruto just climbed up onto the Hokage Monument to watch the sunset over the village. _'I am going to be competing in the Chunin Exams, I hope that whoever you are, tou-san, kaa-chan, that you are watching over me. I promise I'll make you proud!' _Naruto thought before feeling a presence behind him. "Hi Sasuke, do you need anything?" Naruto said without turning around. Sasuke sat down next to him and said nothing.

"Sasuke, I am guessing you are not just here for the company, so what is it?" Naruto asked once more before Sasuke grunted another "Hn" out. Naruto sighed and got up to leave before Sasuke pulled him back down and looked him in the eye with what Naruto could tell; tears. "Whats wrong?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke got himself prepared to speak, "I… yesterday I felt a pang in my heart and felt alone and it hurt, all I ever cared about was getting revenge. But for once I thought to myself 'Why am I alone, it hurts.' So I wanted to… I wanted to ask you if you could _" Sasuke said as he mumbled out the last part quietly so Naruto didn't hear him. "What?" Naruto asked before Sasuke said "Can you… can you be my friend?" Naruto widened his eyes at him but then smiled and looked him in the eye and said "Sure Sasuke, to be honest I always wanted to be friends with you since we share the same pain."

Sasuke just stared out before Naruto came up with an idea. "Sasuke, if you don't want to be alone anymore you have to be less exclusive and more outgoing so how about we call all the rookies out to somewher to eat, on me" Naruto suggested before Sasuke brightened up and said "Thanks, Naruto" before getting up and walking away. Naruto smiled to himself before heeading home to sleep.

**(With Naruto – Naruto's Bedroom)**

Naruto was feeling really tired and so he undressed and got under the covers. After 5 minutes he felt a tug at the back of his mind, and he followed it putting him to sleep.

Naruto was in a sewer and he was dreaming, there were two pipes at the top of the tunnel; one red and one blue. He followed the pipes for a few minutes until the red one broke off into a big room, so he followed. Once inside the room he saw nothing until he looked to his left and saw a huge cage and cautiously walked up to it. Once he got a little close, he saw a small boy with fox ears and 9 fox tails behind the cage staring into space. "Hello?" Naruto said before the fox boy focused on him. The boy brightened up immediately and said "Hi!"

Naruto got closer and saw the boy was smiling. "Hi, who are you? Wait that's dumb, I'm dreaming" Naruto said before the fox boy laughed and said "This isn't a dream Naruto, as for who I am, I am the Kyuubi no Yoko or the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto widened his eyes at the fact, "B-but, you are a boy!" he stammered out before Kyuubi pointed to his ears and tails. "Isn't this enough proof? Or maybe you need something more" Kyuubi said before transforming into a giant fox with nine tails. Naruto scrambled backwards before getting up and staring up at Kyuubi. "Wow, okay where am I?" Naruto asked before Kyuubi pointed to his head with his paw and said **"You are in your mind, kit." **Naruto stuck out his tongue at this before asking "Why does it look like a sewer?" before Kyuubi answered **"The mindscape manifests all the negative feelings you have felt in your life. Since you have felt depression and loneliness the most it turned into a sewer."**

"Can I change it?" Naruto asked the fox. The fox lloked at him confused and asked **"Why would you want to do that?"**

"Because no one deserves to live in a sewer, so can I change it?" Naruto asked once more. Kyuubi nodded and explained **"You can will it to change by imagining and concentrating on what you want to make it look like." ** Naruto tried this and after a couple seconds the cage shrinked into a bracelet around Kyuubi's paw and a gigantic forest emerged that was on scale with Kyuubi. The fox widened his eyes and thought _'He did it so easily!' _before saying **"Thanks kit, now while you are asleep I want to tell you that what happened to Konoha 13 years ago was only partially my fault."**

"How so?" Naruto asked curiously before Kyuubi explained **"Your mother was my jinchuuriki before you and when she gave birth to you the seal was weakened and so I got out however, I was not planning on harming Konoha, an Uchiha named Madara was waiting for this and so he caught me off guard and put me under one of the strongest genjutsu existent and controlled me to attack Konoha."**

Naruto widened his eyes at the revelation before it clicked into place in his mind. **"Your father was the one who sealed me into you." **Naruto's jaw dropped, "T-that means that my father is…" Kyuubi nodded before continuing. **"Your father was the Yondaime Hokage" **Kyuubi said, Naruto mulled this over before Kyuubi said **"Anyway kit, it's almost morning so it's time to wake up. Now that we have contacted each other, I will be able to see, hear, feel, tast and smell whatever you do and be able to talk to you without you entering your mind." **The forest faded away to a ceiling as Naruto woke up.

"**You alright kit?"**

'_Yeah, by the way. Surely Kyuubi isn't your name. What is your real name?'_

"**I'm glad you asked, my real name is Kurama. I'd be happy if you were to use it from now on"**

'_Alright Kurama'_

Naruto disconnected from Kurama before getting up and doing his usual morning routine.

**(With Naruto – Start of the Chunin Exams)**

Naruto was walking towards the Academy to start the Exams when he saw Team 7. He ran over to them and greeted them. "Hey guys, you ready?" Naruto asked before his team mates nodded.

Sasuke had been much less cold and more outgoing ever since he asked Naruto to be his friend. Once they reached the Academy doors, Kakashi shunshined in front of them. "Yo, are you guys ready. This is your final chance to back out." Kakashi told them before they all nodded with determination in their eyes. "Alright once you go throught these doors got to room 402, ok? Ja ne." Kakashi said before he shunshined away. Team 7 walked through the doors and into the hallway and walked up the stairs when Sasuke noticed something odd. "Guys, that room says 402 but we only are on the 3rd floor. I think they are trying to reduce the numbers so that they don't have incompetent genin with a genjutsu." Sasuke said before they nodded and walked past them. "Where are you going? The chunin exams start in here. Oh but you won't be passing through!" one of the 'teenagers' in front of the door said before Naruto replied, "Oh well, that's ok we were just… "wandering" around."

'_It seems like they are the first to figure out this is a genjutsu, and they didn't blab about it. Smart kids.' _Teenager Kotetsu thought before Team 7 was walking up the next stairwell.

When they entered room 402 they found it was empty. "We are the first ones to get past that genjutsu" Sasuke said before another group came in throught the door, one had silver hair like Kakashi but in a ponytail, the 2nd one had a mouth mask and sunglasses, the 3rd was all covered up. "Oh hello, looks like you got here before we did, would you like some info on people?" the silver haired one asked before pulling out a set of black cards.

"No thanks, but I am wondering how you got that information" Naruto said suspiciously before the silver haired one replied "Oh I've been here 7 times so I've gathered a lot of info on people. Oh I forgot to tell you our names. I am Kabuto, he is Yoroi and he is Misumi"

"Alright, I am Naruto, he is Sasuke and she is Sakura. We are team 7." Naruto said before they sat down in silence and waited for 20 more minutes as the room slowly filled up. Once 20 minutes was gone a person with a Konoha bandana covering his head and a scar walked in.

"Hello, I am your proctor Ibiki Morino and I am proctoring the first exam. Everyone shut up and follow me." Ibiki said before walking back out of the room and going to another class room. Once they got to the classroom he said "Now everyone take a seat while I pass out a written test."

Everyone waited for him to explain the rules. "Ok, the rules are this: You have an hour to do all these questions, once that hour is up I will ask the 10th question, before I do ask you may choose to back out. If you do not back out and fail the 10th question you will remain a genin forever." Ibiki explained after he passed outall the tests, when he finished a shout came from the back "You can't do that!"

Ibiki chuckled and said "I'm the proctor, my test" and then he explained more. "You start with 10 points, for each question wrong you lose 2 points, if you get down to 0 points you and your team all fail!" The classroom fell silent after this before he continued "Also if anyone of the proctors around the room catch someone cheating you will be deducted by 3 points! Begin!"

'_There is more to this than he is letting on, the questions to these are only things Sakura and Shikamaru would know, this is probably an information gathering test. You have to cheat without getting caught, what do you think Kurama? I don't have any information gathering techniques._

"**I agree kit, but you do have an information gathering technique, I'll give you enough of my chakra to channel to your eyes so that you can see like a hawk and so that you won't be noticed"**

'_Alright. Thanks, Kurama' _Naruto thought before he felt some of Kurama's chakra in him. He channeled it into his eyes and he could see every detail. He discreetly looked under his arm pretending to scratch his back while looking at a proctor's test. He copied the answers and in 20 minutes he was done.

'_Looks like a lot of people figured out what this actually is, Anko will tease me about being soft' _Ibiki thought just before the time ran out. "Time up! Time for the tenth question, remember if you fail this question then you remain a genin forever!" he said before waiting for 5 minutes. _'At least that got rid of a third of them' _Ibiki thought before saying "Alright is everyone ready for the tenth question?" he waited a few seconds and said "Everyone still in this room you… PASS!" Ibiki exclaimed while everyone gave him weird looks. "The first part of the test was information gathering to see how well you can get information without being caught and the second part was to know that you put you mission before your life!" Ibiki said before a black ball flew into the room and hung itself on the wall with kunais.

"Anko… you're early." Ibiki said facepalming while Anko just looked around the room before exclaiming "You've gone soft Ibiki, look how many are remaining!"

"Or maybe this years batch are talented?" Ibiki asked rhetorically before Anko continued "Anyway I'll get rid of at least half of them." She said that last part while licking her lips. Everyone shuddered except for Ibiki who sweatdropped _'She never changes' _he thought before Anko yelled "Everyone meet me at Training Ground 44 in 10 minutes!

Everyone went where she told them to but many of them had trouble because they didn't know where Training Ground 44 was. "The Forest of Death huh?" Naruto said before Sakura shuddered at the name.

Once everyone got there they saw Anko sitting on the fence with a stick of dango. She finished and waited a few more minutes before shouting. "Alright gakis, welcome to Training Ground 44 also known as the Forest of Death!" que shudder. "The rules are this: You geta Heaven or Earth scroll and you have to get the other one depending on which one you have, you are allowed to do anything that you deem necessary to accomplish this, once you have both scrolls then you have to travel to a tower in the middle of the forest. Now line up to get a scroll and then go to your team's gate and wait for an alarm to go off. Once it does you may begin!" Anko explained. Every team got a scroll and soon were at the gates. "Alright get ready guys!" Naruto said preparing to run into the forest, Sakura looked a little nervous but steeled herself anyway, Sasuke was confident as well though. They heard the alarm go off and ran through the gates into the forest. After a few minutes of tree hopping Sasuke felt a team's presence in front of them and gestured for his team to stop. He held a finger to his mouth to be quiet and sneaked through the bushes to seea what was going on. They rustled the bushes a little and froze in place but it was too late.

"Come on out whoever you are, we know you are there!" called a male voice.

***A/N: I am evil aren't I, I just love making cliffhangers. Oh but imagine if this was a popular fan fic then how many flames I would get. Also I received a review that said the chapters could be longer, so remember this: I started writing this fan fic on Sept. 13, I started writing fanfics in general on Sept. 13, and if you read my first A/N then you would know that I am trying to gradually make the chapters longer. Also notice that I am updating every 1-2 days, so anyway sorry for that rant. I'll see you in the next chapte, ja ne!***


	6. Chapter 6

***A/N: Hey guys, RedFlameNaruto back and up with a new chapter, are you ready for the awesomeness of the second stage of the Chunin Exams? Are you ready to witness the most awesome thing ever? Well I hope you are, for your sake. Also, the poll for Pein or Pain and some other choices is up so go check that out, anyway, read and enjoy!***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… and I just realized I can't afford a plane ticket to Japan yet, I wanted to meet all the kitsune there. Oh well, there is next time, but maybe if I get disguised as an animal and get shipped for a zoo in Japan…**

The Eyes of the Six Paths

Ch. 5

**Last time one The Eyes of the Six Paths…**

_Once everyone got there they saw Anko sitting on the fence with a stick of dango. She finished and waited a few more minutes before shouting. "Alright gakis, welcome to Training Ground 44 also known as the Forest of Death!" que shudder. "The rules are this: You get a Heaven or Earth scroll and you have to get the other one depending on which one you have, you are allowed to do anything that you deem necessary to accomplish this, once you have both scrolls then you have to travel to a tower in the middle of the forest. Now line up to get a scroll and then go to your team's gate and wait for an alarm to go off. Once it does you may begin!" Anko explained. Every team got a scroll and soon were at the gates. "Alright get ready guys!" Naruto said preparing to run into the forest, Sakura looked a little nervous but steeled herself anyway, Sasuke was confident as well though. They heard the alarm go off and ran through the gates into the forest. After a few minutes of tree hopping Sasuke felt a team's presence in front of them and gestured for his team to stop. He held a finger to his mouth to be quiet and sneaked through the bushes to see a what was going on. They rustled the bushes a little and froze in place but it was too late._

"_Come on out whoever you are, we know you are there!" called a male voice._

**Back to the Present…**

"Crap!" Naruto shouted before grabbing Sakura and Sasuke by the arm and hopping away on tree branches. He heard the other group following them and picked up the pace to find a clearing, _'I'm better in open combat, so I better find one soon!' _Naruto thought before he saw an opening in the trees ahead. He hopped towards it and landed in an open clearing and let go of Sakura and Sasuke and turned around to face the group following them. There were 3 genin with Iwa headbands on their head. "We're gonna take you down, scum!" one of the Iwa genin shouted before Naruto chuckled humorlessly and said "That is either confidence or bravado; bravado gets shinobi killed, get ready!" before settling in the Toad Style stance and waiting for them to come. Sakura and Sasuke got to his sides and also settled into their stances; Sakura with the Viper stance with her chakra conductive trench knives and Sasuke in the Uchiha stance which allows for quick handseals. The Iwa genin surrounded them and Naruto shouted "Get into defensive formation B!" before Sakura and Sasuke obeyed and they all stood in a triangle, each one facing one of the Iwa genin. Naruto's opponent rushed him and made some hand seals before shouting **"Raiton: Kaminari Shuriken no Jutsu!(Lightning Release: Lightning Shuriken Technique!)" **and lightning pour out of his hands forming into shuriken-like weapons before flying at Naruto with incredible speed. Naruto made a set of hand seals before punching forwards **"Fuuton: Fuujin Seiken no Jutsu!(Wind Release: Divine Fist of The Wind God Technique!)" **and a blast of air punched through the lightning shuriken while the shuriken got blown away and dissipated. Naruto made another set of handseals, **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!(Water Release: Water Dragon Technique!)" **A giant dragon made of water formed from the pond nearby and launched towards the Iwa genin before he made some more **"Doton: Doryuuheki!(Earth Release: Mud Wall!)" **an earth wall rose and Naruto made another blast of wind which tore down the wall immediately and the water dragon hit the Iwa genin. The Iwa genin flew back into a tree and Naruto hopped over to him. "Which of you have the scroll?" Naruto asked sternly, the Iwa genin spat in his face and said "I ain't sayin' anything to you!"

Naruto just coldly looked at the Iwa genin before pulling out a kunai and said "I hate hurting people but I have to make it to chunin." Naruto got a few shuriken out and stuck the kunai in the genin's hand before the genin screamed out in pain.

"Where is it?" Naruto asked before the Iwa genin just glared at him. He stuck a shuriken into his arm and did the same thing over and over until he broke. "Alright, alright I'll tell you. Our leader has the scroll he is the one with blonde hair in a ponytail!" the Iwa genin cried out before Naruto tied him and his hands up carefully so he couldn't escape and pulled out all the weapons.

Naruto ran away towards the clearing where Sakura and Sasuke were fighting. He spotted the leader fighting with Sasuke and went help him. He made some hand seals, put his hand on his chest and cupped his mouth and inhaled deeply then he exhaled sharply and a sharp gust of wind went towards the lightning attack and dissipated it. "Launch a fire jutsu at him Sasuke!" Naruto commanded as he pulled out a few shuriken and channeled wind chakra into them to make them sharper and as Sasuke exhaled a fireball, Naruto threw the shuriken through the fire. The shuriken caught on fire and also the wind chakra enhanced the fireball burning and slicing the Iwa genin to death. Naruto widened his eyes as he saw the life flow out of the genin's eyes and drop to the ground. Naruto just froze from shock.

'_I didn't want to kill him. I'm a monster, a crappy monster!' _Naruto thought as he also dropped to the ground.

"**No kit, you aren't a monster! This is part of a ninja's job! The first time is always hard and now isn't the time to freeze, your team mates need you. Now get up!" **Kurama said to Naruto before Naruto nodded and cut the connection, still a little shaken up and went to help Sakura before he remembered the scroll. He went to the lifeless Iwa genin and searched his pockets until he found a heaven scroll; just what they needed.

Sakura was having some trouble as her earth chakra was weak against the Iwa's earth and lightning chakra. Naruto came and helped her out by making a few handseals and yelling **"****Fuuton: Pronatimani no Jutsu! (Wind Element: Whirlwind Prison!)" **and a whirlwind gathered up around the remaining Iwa genin. Sasuke threw some ninja wire in the whirlwind prison to tie up the genin, was he was tied up Naruto let go of the jutsu and the genin was glaring at them. Naruto knocked him unconscious and showed the scroll he got to his team mates.

"I got the scroll, we'll go because that ruckus might have been heard by someone" Naruto said before hopping into the tree.

"**Kit I know you just killed but you don't have to be so harsh to them."**

'_I know, but I can't help but think about what I did was something only a monster would do'_

"**You can mull over it later, your comrade's lives' are in your hands. Focus!"**

'_Alright Kurama' _Naruto thought before he disconnected from Kurama and continued hopping along the trees.

"Guys let's stay here for the night" Naruto suggested as he noticed that it was getting dark. Sasuke pointed to a hollow tree. "We could stay in there" Sasuke said before Naruto went in and cleaned it up.

"Alright we need to take guard in intervals of 3 hours each, I'll go first" Naruto said before he posted himself outside while Sakura and Sasuke slept inside. "Oh yeah, Sakura, don't get any ideas about Sasuke." Naruto ordered before Sakura blushed a little but nodded.

An hour and a half after Sakura and Sasuke went to sleep, Naruto heard a rustling near the bushes and threw a kunai into the bushes until a squirrel popped out and ran towards him. He softened until he noticed the explosive tag on its back. He widened his eyes and thought _'Cruel'_ before he threw the kunai in front of the squirrel and it ran away. "Where are you, whoever you are!?" Naruto shouted before Sakura mumbled in her sleep, "Shut up, Naruto-baka" she mumbled.

A tall, extremely pale, snake-like figure appeared out of the trees. "Kukuku, Naruto-kun. I take it you are keeping watch?" the pale figure said before Naruto narrowed his eyes and said "How do you know my name?"

The pale figure said "I know everything Naruto-kun, don't you know I am Orochimaru, one of the Sannin?" Naruto widened his eyes at this, Hiruzen had also told him about that snake, he was an extremely evil man. "How do I know you aren't lying?" Naruto asked before Orochimaru chuckled in his snake-like way.

"You can choose to believe me or not, your choice." Orochimaru said before Naruto thought _'I'm years too early for this fight, I am only mid-chunin level. But if I flare my chakra with Kurama's then I can alert the proctors and delay Orochimaru. What do you think Kurama?'_

"**I think it's a good idea kit, I'm sending as much of my chakra through the seal as you can take."**

'_Thanks Kurama' _ Naruto thought before he felt Kurama's chakra flowing through him. He flared his chakra as high as he could master and settled into his taijutsu stance.

'_He flared Kyuubi's chakra to alert the proctors to come here, clever. I better hurry to make my mark on Sasuke-kun' _Orochimaru thought before he made of few hand seals and launched some fire out of his mouth.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!(Water Release: Water Dragon Technique!)" **Naruto shouted as the water dragon smashed into the fire and put it out. _'This child is also skilled, I may make my mark on him too.' _Orochimaru thought before his neck extended towards Naruto and bit him on the neck.

"AHHH!" Naruto yelled in pain as he clutched where Orochimaru bit him and dropped to the ground allowing Orochimaru into the hollow and also bit Sasuke's neck before disappearing as Anko came to the scene. She saw Naruto on the ground screaming in pain clutching his neck. _'What the hell happened here?!' _ Anko thought as she walked over to Naruto and tried to calm him down, once he was resisting the pain she lifted his hand and gasped; there was Orochimaru's curse mark.

'_How… How could this happen, I do not want anyone to go through this…' _Anko thought before she heard the same type of screaming in the hollow; except it was Sasuke's voice.

…

…

…

"DAMN YOU OROCHIMARU!" Anko yelled as she rushed into the hollow to see Sasuke writhing and clutching his neck like Naruto. Anko gritted her teeth and speaked into her communicator, "Hokage-sama?" Anko said as she heard Hiruzen reply.

'Yes?" Hiruzen's voice came thought the communicator. "… O-Orochimaru is here and he gave his curse mark to Naruto and Sasuke" she said as Hiruzen went silent.

…

…

…

"DAMN YOU OROCHIMARU!" Hiruzen yelled into the communicator as Anko clutched her ear. "Ite…" she muttered as Hiruzen sighed and said "Sorry about that, stay with them until they wake up, then once they do wake up, you are to not let them know you were there, understood? They are to continue the exams."

"Understood" Anko replied as she turned off the communicator and pocketed it. She lifted Naruto and brought him into the hollow as she posted herself outside and kept watch until they woke up.

Half an hour later she heard tossing and voices in the hollow and she ran off back.

**(With Team 7 – In the Hollow)**

"Eh?" Sakura said before she saw Naruto and Sasuke rubbing their eyes. She narrowed her eyes in anger and yelled at Naruto "Naruto-baka, how could you sleep? What if we were attacked by someone?"

"We were, Sakura. Orochimaru, one of the Sannin came here and I fought him, he elongated his neck and bit me on the neck and I blacked out from pain. I'm assuming he did the same to Sasuke." Naruto said before he rubbed the spot where Orochimaru bit him and wondered why it hurt so much.

"Naruto, there is something on you and Sasuke's neck's" Sakura said before Naruto twisted his head and saw a rough circle with 3 tomoes like the sharingan in them.

'_What's this, do you know Kurama?'_

"**It seems to be a curse mark, that Orochi-pedo is cruel to give you that"**

'_That's why it hurt so much when he bit me'_

"Apparently Orochi-pedo gave us a curse mark when he bit us" he informed them as Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _'This power, it feels dark, I don't like it' _Sasuke thought. Sasuke recently had changed a lot since Naruto became his friend, he put his comrades before his revenge.

"We have to get going to inform them that Orochi-pedo is here in Konoha, let's go!" Naruto said before hopping out of the hollow with Sakura and Sasuke following him. In 3 more hours they saw the tower above the trees. 

5 minutes later they heard a pair of voices and saw 3 masked Kiri genin talking to each other. Naruto gestured with his hand to stay back as he took out some ninja wire and kunai. Naruto tied the wire to the kunais and threw 6 kunai in a rapid succession, successfully trapping the masked genin. "Crap, unlucky!" one of the masked genin said before Naruto knocked them unconscious.

"Alright let's hurry up!" Sasuke ordered before taking the lead with his team mates behind him as they headed for the tower. They arrived at the tower's entrance 20 minutes later and found they were the second group there. The first group were the Suna genin Naruto had encountered a month ago.

"Hey look, it's that blonde haired runt" Kankuro said before Temari knocked him on the head with her head. "He could probably beat you, he is probably mid-chunin level. He gave you that cut with wind chakra manipulation which is a low-jonin exercise" Temari informed, while Team 7 just stared at them.

"**Kit, the red haired one is Shukaku's jinchuuriki, be wary of him"**

'_Who's Shukaku?'_

"**The Ichibi"**

'_Alright, thanks for the info Kurama' _Naruto thought before he cut the connection between him and Kurama. Naruto noticed the bandages on Kankuro's back and the fan Temari used to knock Kankuro on the head. "You are a puppet user and you are a wind manipulation user, right?" Naruto asked while Temari just nodded.

"Well congratulations coming here first, we need to open these scrolls." Sasuke said before Team 7 walked into their room and opened both scrolls. The scrolls flew towards each other and landed in an X fashion and in a puff of smoke, Iruka was summoned.

"Congratulations Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, you just passed the second stage of the exams!" Iruka exclaimed smiling, but he noticed Naruto had a worried look on his face. "What's the matter Naruto?" Iruka asked before Naruto answered. "Orochimaru is here" Naruto said while looking him in the eye. Iruka widened his eyes and said "Is this a prank Naruto? If it is I will knock you from Hi no Kuni all the way to Mizu no Kuni!"

Naruto shook his head and said "It is definitely NOT a prank. He gave us his curse marks" Naruto said while pointing to his and Sasuke's curse marks. Iruka thought _'That looks just like Anko's, he actually might be telling the truth. In that case I must go inform Hokage-sama about this'_

"Alright, in 2 days the second part will be over for you to get some rest. See you" Iruka said before shunshining away.

"Alright, I guess we wait for the other people to arrive" Naruto said.

Later that day, team 10 arrived and one each from Kumo, Kiri and Iwa arrived. On the 4th day, Team 8 and Team 9 arrived as well as another team from Kumo. By the 5th day only another team from Suna arrived.

All the genin were waiting as Hiruzen and all the team's jonin instructor and the proctors arrived in a big plume of smoke.

"Congratulations to everyone here for making it past the second part of the exams! We will be hosting the preliminaries now!" Hiruzen congratulated before some of the later arriving genin shouted "That's not fair, we just got back from the forest!" Anko started yelling "Life isn't fair gakis, you have to be prepared for everything that might come!"

The genin quieted down until one of the other jonin speaked "I am Hayate and I will be the proctor for the preliminaries, so follow me into the arena." He said between coughs. Hayate walked out of the room and all the genin followed him. "Alright everyone line up and watch the board, names will be randomly picked to fight against each other" Hayate said while pointing at the board. "The rules are as such: everything is allowed, but after I say the match is over, the opponent is unconscious or is unable to move, then the match is over. Period." Hayate explained before the board started flashing names. The first 4 matches were unfamiliar people. The board went through names until it arrived to Sasuke and Tenten. "Go Sasuke you can beat her!" Naruto and Sakura cheered while Rock Lee cheered for Tenten. Neji remained indifferent. "Go Tenten, let your flames of youth burn brightly!" Lee yelled from the stands. Sasuke and Tenten went down to face each other. _'He's kind of cute, I heard he is the Rookie of the Year and his team mate is the Dead last' _Tenten thought before settling into her stance. Sasuke settled into his stance too. "Hajime!" Hayate said before hopping away to allow the genin at each other. Both genin just stood there for a few seconds waiting for the other's move. Suddenly, Tenten pulled out a scrolled and unsealed a spiky ball on a chain and jumped towards Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and activated his Sharingan and dodged the attack before making some handseals. **"Katon: Endan!(Fire Release: Flame Bullet!)" **Sasuke yelled before spitting a large bullet of fire that rocketed towards Tenten. She dodged with some difficulty and got part of her clothes singed. _'So he is a fire style user huh? He has an advantage over me, I better use that strategy' _Tenten thought before she pulled out 10 scrolls very quickly and unsealed them all. 100's of weapons clattered on the ground as Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Tenten started making handseals and poured chakra into the scroll while shouting **"Twin Rising Dragons!"**

All the weapons formed into two dragon-like figures of doom that rocketed towards Sasuke. "Crap!" Sasuke exclaimed as he made a rapid succession of handseals and yelled **"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Technique!)" **A blazing dragons shot out of Sasuke's mouth and split into two, each heading towards the dragons made of weapons. The dragons blazed past the weapon dragons and headed for Tenten. "Oh no!" She yelled as she jumped backwards before she heard a voice behind her. "Hi!" she turned around to see Sasuke behind her and he kicked her hard in the back and she slammed into the ground unconscious. Hayate went over to her to check as Sasuke dropped to the ground before Hayate shouted "The winner is Sasuke Uchiha!"

Naruto and Sakura cheered until Sasuke got back up to them. "Congrats" Naruto said. "Thanks Naruto" Sasuke replied as he crossed his arms and waited. The board flashed through some names until it ended with Naruto and Temari. Temari was a little nervous as she saw how he was better than her at wind manipulation but headed down nevertheless. Naruto also headed down and thought over what to do. He nodded to himself and got into the Toad Style stance. "Are you ready?" Hayate asked before the genin nodded their heads and he said "Hajime!"

Temari swung her fan towards Naruto who made hand seals and yelled **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!)" **and a gust of wind coming from Naruto's palm canceled out Temari's. _'So he can cancel out my attacks with his own, this is bad' _ Temari thought before Naruto made some hand seals and launched a water dragon. Temari blew the water dragon away before launching another gust of wind. Naruto dodged and thought _'She blows away my water attacks, lightning is weak against wind and our winds cancel each other out. I guess it's a wind vs. wind battle but we test who has the better reaction and speed or...' _Temari had similar thoughts as she dodged another water attack. Naruto kept dodging her attacks relentlessly as he thought of a strategy.

"**Kit, try using a wind jutsu to increase the speed and force of a water jutsu."**

'_Alright Kurama, thanks for the advice!'_

Naruto made another set of handseals before shouting **"Suiton: Suishouha!(Water Release: Water Shock Wave!)" **and a volume of water appeared out of nowhere and rocketed towards Temari

'_I can blow that away easily!' _Temari thought arrogantly before she swung her fan. Right before the wind deflected the water, Naruto had made one more set of hand seals and shouted **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!)" **before Naruto's wind attack hit the water and made it pierce through Temari's wind attack and hit Temari before she got rocketed away into the wall. Temari got up and winced as she felt the pain. _'Wow, I didn't expect that. I can't blow that sort of attack away, I'm gonna have to dodge it.' _Temari thought as she got back up and felt the adrenaline rushing back through her veins, acting as a painkiller. Naruto made a few shadow clones and sent a large wave of water at Temari and she deflected it, causing it to rocket backward toward Naruto. The original dodged but the shadow clones seemed to not make it. _'I can take care of the clones like they are pie!' _Temari thought before she heard a voice behind her **"Raiton: Gian!(Lightning Release: False Darkness!)"**

Just as Temari looked around she saw a spear of lightning coming towards her and she scrambled around to swing her fan. She managed to dissipate half of the attack but she still got shocked badly. Temari fell on the ground unconscious from the shock of the lightning. "The winner is Uzumaki Naruto!" The genin were all shocked, _'THIS is Naruto? The deadlast?!' _

Just as Naruto was about to enter the tunnel, the adrenaline faded away and he fell on the ground, clutching the side of his neck and screaming in pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed before the proctor ran over to him and saw Orochimaru's curse mark glowing. _'Crap, I have to call the Hokage!' _Everyone was staring wondering what was going on. _'Please be okay, Naruto-kun' _Hinata thought worriedly. Hayate called for someone to get the Hokage. 8 minutes later Naruto was unconscious and breathing heavily as Hiruzen got over to him and saw him. _'That Orochimaru, what was he doing here?' _Hiruzen thought before he knelt down to Naruto's side and saw the curse mark glowing. "Crap, this is bad. I need to get Jiraiya to seal the mark" Hiruzen said before poofing away urgently. Another 5 minutes later Hiruzen was back with Jiraiya. Jiraiya went over to Naruto and told everyone to back away. He painted some suppression seals on the ground around Naruto and started painting around the curse mark precisely. 15 minutes later, he finished and the seal he painted also started glowing and the curse mark stopped glowing, only this time the curse mark was white. Jiraiya was surprised at this, "This isn't supposed to happen. It's supposed to go back to black!" Jiraiya exclaimed before Hiruzen saw that the curse mark was now white with red flecks in it. _'Did that Orochimaru change his curse mark?' _Hiruzen thought before Jiraiya got up and said "Well whatever, the mark isn't affecting Naruto at all, so until I can find a way to permanently get rid of it, there is nothing more we can do."

Naruto fluttered his eyes open weakly before asking "What happened? Is it that Orochi-teme's curse mark again?" Hiruzen nodded sadly before Naruto noticed Jiraiya. "Hey ero-sensei" Naruto greeted. While in training, Naruto kept almost saying 'ero-sennin' so they came to a compromise. Naruto would call Jiraiya 'ero-sensei.'

"Hey gaki, you feeling better?" Jiraiya asked to get on Naruto's nerves to hype him up. "Yeah, I guess" Naruto answered before sitting up. "And I asked you to stop calling me that! One day I'm gonna kick your sorry perverted butt and you'll be flying to Oni no Kuni!" Naruto exclaimed before Jiraiya chuckled and said "Well, anyways see ya', I gotta get some research done!"

Naruto got a tick mark from this and shouted "That's not research, that is called peeking on women in the hot springs!" Jiraiya felt the glare of every girl and woman of the arena and shuddered before running. _'I'll pay you back for this gaki. Now they are gonna be hunting me down!' _Jiraiya thought before Hiruzen chuckled at his expense. "Alright, now that is over, we will be starting the next match!" Hayate said to the genin before pointing on the board as Naruto and Hiruzen went up to the stands and waited. The board flashed through names before coming to a stop. "The next match will be Akimichi Chouji vs. Aburame Shino!"

Chouji and Shino got down to the clearing before the proctor asked "Are you both ready?"

Both genin nodded before settling into their stances. "Hajime!" The proctor said before backing away quickly. _'This is bad for Chouji, Shino will be able to counter his every move by slowly sucking his chakra and replacing himself with bug clones, tch, troublesome' _Shikamaru thought before Chouji yelled **"Baika no Jutsu!(Expansion Technique!)" **Chouji expanded until he was at least 4 times bigger than usual. Shino just wordlessly sent bugs towards Chouji to suck on his chakra, but Chouji rolled into a ball and shot at Shino. Chouji seemingly hit Shino, but the person he hit wasn't a person; it was a bunch of bugs. The bugs surrounded Chouji, keeping him from rolling away and before long, all of Chouji's chakra got sucked out and he fell to the ground unconscious. Hayate shouted "Aburame Shino is the winner of this match!" Kiba and Hinata cheered as Chouji got strolled away by the medics. Shino just walked up the stairs as the board flashed through names. The next few matches also, were unfamiliar people. The board flashed through a couple of names as it got to Neji and Kankuro. Neji immediately noticed the puppet on his back and when Kankuro switched with the puppet he attacked the banadages and Kankuro was unable to continue. The next match was Kiba vs. one of the Kumo genin, the Kumo genin was unable to match Kiba's taijutsu so he got knocked unconscious by Kiba's **"Gatsuuga!"**

The next match was Hinata vs. Yoroi, Yoroi relied on sucking chakra out of the opponent but could never touch Hinata to do so. By the time Yoroi had finally figured out some sort of strategy, more than half of his tenketsu were closed and so he couldn't move most of his body let alone use his ability. The next match was Shikamaru vs. a Kiri ninja. Shikamaru was a skilled jutsu user of his clan and a great strategist, but first and foremost; he was lazy. SO naturally, he forfeited. The Kiri genin just stared at him weirdly before smirking and saying that Shikamaru was too scared to face him before Shikamaru just muttered 'troublesome' and walked back to the stands. The next match was Gaara vs. another Suna genin. Naturally, everyone in Suna knew of Gaara's reputation, so he ALSO forfeited. Next was Sakura vs. Ino, had Naruto not been training Sakura harshly for the last month, let's just say that It would be the worst match ever. Because of her training, Sakura wiped the floor with Ino. Ino was shocked to say the least, that Sakura had become so strong. The next match was Lee vs. a Iwa genin, and Lee just smashed through every one of the Iwa genin's jutsu. Soon, Lee had managed to make so much rubble in the arena that they could barely walk on the ground without tripping. Lee had beat up the Iwa genin to almost death without realizing it. The next matches were all from foreign countries. "Alright, the preliminaries are now over!" Hayate said before coughing loudly. "On your way out of the arena, there are the brackets for the finals that are going to be happening one month later!" Hayate yelled as the genin soon started emptying out of the arena. Naruto stopped at the brackets and started reading who was against who in the finals.

**Match #1: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke**

**Match #2: Haruno Sakura vs. Hyuuga Hinata**

**Match #3: Hyuuga Neji vs. Aburame Shino**

**Match #4: Rock Lee vs. Akakiri Chonami**

**Match #5: Sabaku no Gaara vs. Byakanan Himoko**

**Match #6: Winner of #2 vs. Winner of #4**

**Match #7: Winner of #1 vs. Winner of #5**

**Match #8 Winner of #7 vs. Winner of #3**

Narut raised an eyebrow when he read the first match. _'So I'm up against Sasuke, I think I can beat him now, but with his sharingan he's gonna improve a lot in a month so I better improve a lot too'_

"**Kit, I'll try to teach you to control my chakra at will and without risks, it won't be even close to full control but it will enhance your speed among other things, when you go to bed come into the mindscape."**

'_Thanks'_

"**No problem, kit" **

'_See you later then Kurama' _Naruto thought before he heard Sasuke calling him. Naruto walked over to him and asked "Yeah?"

Sasuke looked him in the eye. "You saw that we are going against each other right?" Sasuke asked before Naruto nodded. "I don't want you to hold back at all, consider it a full-out spar, just… no killing, ok?" Sasuke said before Naruto chuckled and said "Ok, Sasuke, I won't hold back. Well anyway I've got some business to do before I sleep, see ya' later"

Naruto got out of the arena and started walking towards his apartment, it was already dark, so it was time to go to bed. Once Naruto arrived at his apartment, he undressed and got under the covers. After a few minutes of meditating he felt a pull in the back of his mind and followed it.

**(With Naruto – Naruto's Mindscape)**

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw the sky and the trees. He walked around until he saw Kurama sleeping under the sun. Naruto chuckled before he started nudging Kurama to wake him up, but to no avail. He started pushing him, punching him, kicking him. But nothing worked, he got a brilliant idea!

Grinning evily, he made a few hand seals and said **"Suiton: Suijinheki(Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)" **and a water wall rose from the lake nearby and when Naruto let it go, the water fell over Kurama and woke him up. **"WHAt TpsTHe ostp HEpsCK Naruto!" **Kurama roared while spluttering because of the water. He growled at Naruto menacingly before Naruto chuckled and said "Hey don't blame me, you were the one who told me to come in here"

Kurama growled one last growl and laid back down. **"Fine. Alright kit, now as you know, you are gonna be facing the Uchiha brat, he is the least arrogant Uchiha I've ever seen, anyway he has the Sharingan which gives him an advantage against you, so I will be training you in how to better control my chakra and at will. This requires a friendship between the Container and the Beast, and we are developing that right now. Let's start, first sit down and meditate for half an hour and try to focus on a chakra that is not your own, in your stomach. We will be doing this everyday until you find that chakra, this chakra is what will most likely be mine. Once you find the chakra, I will train you in some jutsu and kenjutsu that uses this chakra. Now begin."**

Naruto sat down and began to meditate. This continued for 2 weeks until he found Kurama's chakra in his stomach. "I found it, Kurama!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly before Kurama chuckled. **"Now, try to direct that chakra into your chakra pathways, and then use it to create some shadow clones" **Kurama instructed before Naruto did so. 5 shadow clones appeared in a red puff of smoke and they all had red, slitted eyes like Kurama and the whiskers were more pronounced. "They look a little weird, why is that?" Naruto asked before Kurama answered **"It's because their appearance is being affected by my chakra, so they look more like me now"**

Naruto nodded in understanding before asking "Kurama, why does your chakra feel all… angry and rageful?" Kurama sighed deeply before explaining to Naruto. **"Naruto, outside of a body I am a being of anger and hatred. I try to suppress it so that nothing bad happens, but my chakra stays like that. That is why it is so hard to control my chakra. It brings out the negative emotions of a person and tries to take them over." **Kurama explained before Naruto nodded again and said "Alright, now what I do?"

"**Now, let me tell you about the extra features of my-chakra-powered shadow clones. First off, they are harder to get rid of, they now take 10 times more hits to destroy. Second, they are now 75% of your original power. And finally, they can transfer 25% of their physical training, to you."**

Naruto widened his eyes at each of the features and when Kurama explained the last feature, his jaw literally dropped. "THANK YOU KAMI FOR ME BEING KURAMA"S JINCHURIKI!" Naruto shouted while trying and failing to hug Kurama with his eyes gleaming. Kurama just laughed at loud at how excited Naruto could be at cool jutsus. When Naruto finally broke away from Kurama, he noticed something else next to Kurama's chakra. "Hey Kurama, there is another chakra next to yours, it's harder to sense but it feels like the opposite of yours… peaceful" Naruto said drowsily as Kurama was afraid that Naruto would sleep, but he was also curious what this peaceful chakra could be. Kurama decided to think about it later, **"Alright now I will show you a kenjutsu style called the 'Swirling Fox Style', it is a mainly offensive style, but it is extremely deadly and can take out groups of foes at once." **Kurama explained before he transformed into his boy version. **"Now imagine we had some swords and make as many shadow clones as you can without exhausting yourself, and we will start training." **

Naruto trained like this under Kurama for the next two weeks, and with his shadow clones improved a lot. Naruto had to do harsh training under Kurama in the outside world and in his mindscape.

Naruto was panting out loud from exhaustion and he was holding two glowing red swords. He had been training against one of his shadow clones, who now were a lot stronger than they use to be. He could still take out one of his shadow clones since they only had 75% of his original power. Kurama was extremely sure that he was ready. He couldn't go against someone like Kakashi, but he could probably go against someone like Kurenai or Anko and maybe win. Though he would have some injuries after a fight with one of them.

"**Alright kit, that's enough, the finals start tomorrow so get some rest." **Kurama said inside his mindscape.

'_Alright Kurama' _Naruto thought before dispelling his shadow clone. As Naruto was walking home he heard sounds of panting and shouting. He walked over towards where the sound was and saw Team 8 training together. He smiled before walking back towards home, once he thought of something he started tearing up a little. Naturally, he went to the Hokage Monument.

Once he got there, he sat on top of the Fourth's head. _'Hey there again, mom and dad. I've made it to the finals of the Chunin Exams. I hope I am making you proud. I wish you could be there to see me, I've made tons of progress with Kurama. I had training with Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and ero-sensei before the chunin exams. During this month I had training with Kurama, he's like a a best friend now. Anyway, I have to go get some rest. Bye.' _Naruto mentally told his deceased parents.

Inside his mindscape:

Kurama sat there alone thinking about what Naruto said. When he heard Naruto think that mental message to his parents he almost wanted to cry… ALMOST. But he was shocked when Naruto described him as a best friend, no container of his wanted to talk to him, let alone be friends, let alone a BEST friend. Kurama allowed a smile to himself and he strangely felt happy, something he hadn't felt ever since the Sage died.

Back outside Naruto's mind:

Naruto climbed back off the Hokage Monument after wiping away a few tears. He wished he could see his parents so much. Naruto would give almost ANYTHING to see his parents, even his right to eat ramen. As Naruto was heading back home, he passed next to Training Ground 7, he could see Sakura and Sasuke training together and sparring. _'I could get used to this, Sasuke isn't an arrogant prick anymore and Sakura isn't a whiny fangirl anymore' _Naruto thought before he walked towards them and greeted them. "Hey guys, how's your spar/date" Naruto said with a grin on his face as Sakura and Sasuke stopped sparring and looked at him. Sakura blushed at the prospect of a date with Sasuke as she still liked Sasuke even though she wasn't a fangirl anymore. Sasuke just started spluttering, trying to say it wasn't a date. Naruto grinned even more and thought _'Yup, I can DEFINITELY get used to this.'_

"Well I'll leave you guys to your date then, see ya'" Naruto said mischievously with a grin as Sasuke started spluttering even more and Sakura's blush could rival Hinata's **(A/N: If you didn't notice what I just did there, I have to say I pity you. Review if you think you know what I just did there.) **Naruto just started walking towards home before a fireball came his way and he dodged it right before it him and he took of running.

Once he arrived at home he got undressed and started meditating on the bed before slipping into his mindscape.

**(With Naruto – Naruto's Mindscape)**

Naruto opened his eyes to see a big fox with orange fur all over it. "Hey Kurama" Naruto greeted before Kurama opened one of his eyes and saw Naruto. Kurama stretched and sat back down again before greeting Naruto. **"Hi kit, you have made some good progress. You have advanced far for a dead last, though a prodigy could have advanced that far easily" **Kurama said before Naruto said "Well you know what Kurama? Hardworkers ALWAYS come above geniuses, and that is why I will beat anyone in my way to becoming Hokage and protecting my precious people!" Kurama smiled at that before remembering about something. **"Hey kit, speaking of precious people. Do you really consider me as your best friend?" **Kurama said hopefully. Naruto nodded vigorously "Of course Kurama, you have helped me a lot and you are one of the people who doesn't see me for what's inside of me!" Naruto said before Kurama sweatdropped **"That's partially because I AM the thing inside of you!"** Kurama explained before chuckling and saying **"Well anyway, no one has wanted to talk to me ever since the Sage died let alone be best friends with me. It warms my heart kit" **

Naruto nodded with a smile before his gaze turned curious "What do you mean Sage? Do you mean ero-sensei?" Naruto asked. Kuram shook hi head before answering **"No kit, I mean the Rikudou Sennin, he is the one who created me and the other tailed beasts." ** Naruto just gaped at him. "H-he created you? Was he that powerful?" Naruto said his eyes gleaming with amazement. Kurama just nodded at him and said **"Yes kit, here is the story to how he created us. One day, Kaguya, the Sage's mother had unleashed the Juubi on the world. Kaguya was the most powerful being in the world at the time, but her arrogance led to her demise. The Sage defeated his own mother to save the world from her tyrrany but there was still the Juubi to deal with. He used a powerful sealing jutsu to divide the Juubi's Yin chakra and created us with it's divided Yin chakra. He made the Yang chakra, or as you would call it, the body of the Juubi into the moon with a powerful jutsu that came from the Rinnegan." **

Naruto had his jaw dropped all the way to the ground "H-he beat something that had all of your and your siblings chakra in it?" Naruto asked, trying to make coherent words. Kurama chuckled at his expense before nodding. Naruto yawned after closing his jaw and started snuggling in Kurama's fur. _**'What does he think he is doing! I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the mighty nine tailed fox!' **_one part of him said while the other part said _**'I'm so glad to have a friend' **_ As if he knew what Kurama was thinking, Naruto chuckled before starting to snore lightly. _**'You would be proud of your son, Minato and Kushina. Your son's mixed personality's of you two make him one of the best people ever.' **_Kurama thought before he too, went to sleep.

**(With Naruto In the Morning)**

Naruto woke up to the sound of an alarm, he groaned as he got up and rubbed his eyes. When he saw the clock and read what time it was, his eyes almost bugged out. "CRAAAAP! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Naruto yelled before hurriedly putting on his clothes and jumping out the window. As he neared the Chunin Exam arena he heard the proctor yelling "Is Uzumaki Naruto here?! He will be disqualified in 30 seconds. "WAAAAAAAAAIIIITTT!" Naruto yelled as he heard the proctor counting down. Just as the proctor counted 1 second Naruto was at the arena entrance panting. "I'm here. Sorry about that!" Naruto yelled. The Kages up in the booth except for Hiruzen were staring at him and thinking _'Typical of a deadlast.' _Naruto caught his breath as he walked towards Sasuke and the proctor. "I'm ready, proctor." Naruto said before taking out his swords and settling into the Swirling Fox stance. _'Naruto is Sasuke's exact opposite in elemental chakra nature, Naruto can put out Sasuke's fire jutsu with water jutsu and put out Sasuke's lightning with wind. But Sasuke is also Naruto's opposite in that he can use Naruto's water attacks with his lightning and Naruto's wind with his fire. Let's see how this turns out.' _Kakashi thought before the Kages snickered. "There is no way the deadlast will beat the Rookie of the Year, and an Uchiha at that!" Ohnoki, the Tsuchikage said before Hiruzen just puffed on his pipe and said "You don't know that, Naruto never gives up. Naruto has gotten a little skilled but I'm not sure if he can still beat Sasuke." The Kazekage just stared emotionlessly and said "He beat my daughter, that is a good amount of skill."

The other Kages still were skeptical. "Alright, are both fighters ready?" Genma said before Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "Hajime!" Genma yelled as he jumped backwards to allow the genin to fight. Sasuke immediately jumped backwards while taking out some shuriken and throwing them as he made some hand seals and said **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!(Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!)" **before a large ball of fire lit the shurikens on fire. Naruto made a few handsigns and said **"Suiton: Suijinheki!(Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!)" **A wall of water stopped the fireball and shuriken, Naruto kept the jutsu up as he sent a wave of wind at the water wall. The water wall collapsed and rocketed towards Sasuke leaving barely any time for him to dodge. Sasuke yelled **"Raiton: Gian!(Lightning Release: False Darkness!)" **before a spear of lightning shot out of his mouth at high speeds. Naruto took out his swords and used Kurama's chakra to enhance them and blocked the spear of lightning. The Kages widened their eyes at this. Hiruzen felt the Kyuubi's chakra and widened his eyes even more. _'Did he learn to use the Kyuubi's chakra? And he learned kenjutsu I'm guessing?' _

"What kind of swords are those, to be able to block a spear of lightning with them, the swords are better than the Swordsmen of the Mist swords!" Mei, the Mizukage, exclaimed with wonder. Hiruzen shook his head, "It's not the swords, that boy is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, he must have learned how to utilize it's chakra" Hiruzen said as the other Kage's jaws dropped. "To use his tailed beast's chakra so good at such a young age, how is he the dead last?" A, the Raikage asked Hiruzen. Hiruzen just stared sadly as he answered "Because of him holding the Kyuubi, most people blame and hate him for the Kyuubi's attack, so his learning got sabotaged, but he is not a genius, that is for certain. He believes that people who work hard will rise above others. He has had many assassination attempts on him the first week he was born and was sent to the hospital over 300 times, at the hospital he received the bare minimum required treatment" Hiruzen explained as the Kages looked at Naruto with some respect. "How did he not turn out like my son? He has had the same loneliness directed at him and has turned insane because of it. Gaara kills people for the joy of it with his sand." The Kazekage said before Hiruzen explained once more. "He never gave up, he believes that if he turnes into the Hokage, then people will finally acknowledge him. And once he found some people who also care about him, he dreams of becoming Hokage to protect them." The Kages found this very touching and focused back on the match.

After Naruto blocked the lightning, he rushed towards Sasuke with his swords swirling around him with hands made of red chakra. Sasuke widened his eyes before collecting himself as he activated his Sharingsn which now had 2 tomoes in it. He dodged everyone of Naruto's attacks. As he was dodging, Sasuke looked up at Kakashi for permission. Kakashi gave an eye smile and nodded. Sasuke jumped onto the wall and while running, his hand started getting covered with lightning chakra. **"Chidori!" **Sasuke shouted his Sharingan glistening as he aimed for one of Naruto's arms, so as not to kill him. Naruto allowed a small smirk as he made another chakra hand and as Sasuke approached he pulled out another sword and used all three swords to block the chidori as he used his feet the kick Sasuke back. Sasuke just stared at him analyzing his every movement. _'I need to get rid of those swords somehow, and how does he make those hands with chakra?!' _Sasuke thought before switching into his taijutsu stance and rushing at Naruto. Naruto was surprised at the speed Sasuke was at, _'I guess I have to do that.' _Naruto thought.

Naruto held up his hands in the ram seal and said "Speed Level 1: Release!" before Naruto felt some weight leave his ankles as he stretched his legs. He started rushing towards Sasuke at the same speed. Sasuke, with his Sharingan, could predict his moves and dodged every kick. Naruto made some Kurama-enforced shadow clones. Sasuke suddenly changed his movement speed up to Rock Lee's level , Naruto widened his eyes at this. Sasuke started beating up every clone and the original himself. Naruto tried fighting back but was too slow. Sasuke kicked him into the wall and made a dent. Naruto groaned as he was bleeding a lot and Sasuke, with some of his former arrogance said "You'll never beat me, dobe."

Naruto chuckled weakly before he said "You sure you want me to go full out?" Sasuke grinned and nodded before settling into his stance. Naruto got up and groaned again. He winced and said "The first step to Hokage is proving you are strong enough to be Hokage." Naruto made as many shadow clones as he could and suddenly 800 puffs of smoke appeared in the arena. The Kages in the booth just said "What kind of chakra control does it take to get that many clones?! It won't hurt him anyway though, so what's the point?"

Hiruzen just chuckled as he adjusted his hat, "Those aren't normal clones. Naruto couldn't ever do normal clones. Those…" Hiruzen said as the Kages were on the edge of their seats. "Those are… shadow clones" Hiruzen said brightly before the Kages jaws dropped again. "He's like a mini tailed beast!" A exclaimed before focusing back on the match. Sasuke just smirked as his hand covered with lightning again as he ran through every clone. Once, he got through every clone he saw the original Naruto panting from the exertion. _'Crap, that was a waste of chakra, no, I won't give up. I have to be chunin for my mom and dad to be proud of me!' _Naruto thought before he recollected himself and mustered every ounce of chakra he could **"Suiton: Suijinheki(Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)" **Naruto said weakly as a very large water wall rose in front of him, next he said **"Raiton: Kangekiha(Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration)" **Naruto said as his hands crackled with lightning that he transferred into the water. Sasuke grimaced but continued rushing at Naruto anyway. Naruto finally gathered as much of Kurama's chakra as he could and said **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!)" **Naruto launched a palm towards the crackling water wall and the water wall fell onwards towards Sasuke and Sasuke looked up and widened his eyes as he said "I forfeit." Before the water wall fell on him. Sasuke fell unconscious before Genma checked his pulse and said "The winner of the match is Uzumaki Naruto!"

The arena went silent as the Kages thought _'Are these people crazy? Deadlast?' _The Kasges started cheering and clapping one by one, and then some people in the crowd cheered and some people in the crowd jeered and said "HOW COULD THE DEMON WIN AGAINST OUR PRECIOUS UCHIHA!?" whenever someone said something like that, they could feel the glares of 5 Kages on them with killing intent radiant behind it.

Naruto chuckled weakly and said "That, is one of the first times I was that tired" before Naruto dropped and was snoring. Genam chuckled and saw that all the wounds and injuries were healing and the medics came over and said his chakra was quickly replenishing and that he was just exhausted so there was no need for him to get treatment.

Hiruzen and Iruka just watched Naruto and also chuckled at Naruto's snoring, _'I knew that some of that training would pay off!' _Iruka thought. "Next match is Haruno Sakura vs. Hyuuga Hinata!" Genma called out as Kakashi came to get Naruto. Sakura and Hinata went down to the arena clearing before Genma asked "Are you both ready?"

Both girls nodded as they settled into their stances and Ganma yelled "Hajime!"

***A/N: Pheeew, now that's done. That was a really long chapter, at least for writing it. I hope the long chapter makes up for the delay as I had some trouble with a project in school so I couldn't focus on writing this. Now before you yell about some things, I recommend you PM me because all flames and angry criticism in the reviews will be ignored. Well anyway, ja ne!***


	7. Chapter 7

***A/N: Hey guys, RedFlameNaruto back here and writing another chapter. I know you are all on the edge of your seats, wondering when Naruto will be getting the Rinnegan, soon, trust me. And if you are worried about Naruto instantly turning into Kami with Rinnegan, then don't. Even after last chapter he would still have difficulty fighting Anko or Kurenai, and only might win. He is just an exceptional chunin/genin level. So anyway read and enjoy.***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… As soon as I got dressed into a nine tailed fox costume and was sneaking to Seattle's harbor to get shipped to Japan, a lot of people looked at me weirdly and so I just gave up on that too. WHY CAN'T I BE KISHIMOTO!?**

The Eyes of the Six Paths

Ch. 6

**Last time on Eyes of the Six Paths…**

_Naruto launched a palm towards the crackling water wall and the water wall fell onwards towards Sasuke and Sasuke looked up and widened his eyes as he said "I forfeit." Before the water wall fell on him. Sasuke fell unconscious before Genma checked his pulse and said "The winner of the match is Uzumaki Naruto!"_

_The arena went silent as the Kages thought 'Are these people crazy? Deadlast?' The Kages started cheering and clapping one by one, and then some people in the crowd cheered and some people in the crowd jeered and said "HOW COULD THE DEMON WIN AGAINST OUR PRECIOUS UCHIHA!?" whenever someone said something like that, they could feel the glares of 5 Kages on them with killing intent radiant behind it._

_Naruto chuckled weakly and said "That, is one of the first times I was that tired" before Naruto dropped and was snoring. Genma chuckled and saw that all the wounds and injuries were healing and the medics came over and said his chakra was quickly replenishing and that he was just exhausted so there was no need for him to get treatment._

_Hiruzen and Iruka just watched Naruto and also chuckled at Naruto's snoring, 'I knew that some of that training would pay off!' Iruka thought. "Next match is Haruno Sakura vs. Hyuuga Hinata!" Genma called out as Kakashi came to get Naruto. Sakura and Hinata went down to the arena clearing before Genma asked "Are you both ready?"_

_Both girls nodded as they settled into their stances and Genma yelled "Hajime!"_

**Back to the Present…**

Right after Genma started the match, Hinata aimed a palm strike at Sakura's arm as Sakura dodged backwards. Sakura then rushed from the side towards Hinata and swept her off her feet, just before Sakura could punch her, Hinata got a palm strike on Sakura's ankle before Sakura winced. "Crap" Sakura muttered but kept going as Hinata kept dodging and trying to strike. Sakura finally made a few hand signs and shouted **"Doton: Doryuudan!(Earth Release: Mud Dragon Bullet!)" **before she spit out a bunch of mud which formed into a dragon and rocketed straight towards Hinata.

Hinata dodged and launched a palm strike towards the side of the dragon before it crumbled back into mud. She felt Sakura behind her and turned around to get punched into the air. _'I'm not good enough to beat Sakura yet. I better forfeit' _Hinata thought before she heard Naruto cheering for her. Naruto cheering for her made her heart soar and her confidence got a boost. She dodged a kick from Sakura and striked another one of Sakura's arms. Sakura winced in midair but she recollected herself and and her aim got a little wobbly. Hinata kept dodging Sakura's punches and finally settled into a stance that made Hiashi widen his eyes a little. _'She knows that? I thought she could only make it to 32? Oh well we will see' _Hiashi thought. Hinata said **"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!(****Eight Divination Signs: Sixty Four Palm Strikes!)" **as she rushed towards the now panting Sakura. "2… 4… 8… 16…32…64!" Hinata yelled as she counted the number of strikes to the tenketsu. Sakura now lay crumpled on the ground as Inner Sakura thought **"DON'T LOSE TO THIS GIRL" **Sakura got up wincing a little and panted even more. She mustered all her strength and rushed towards Hinata. **"CHANNARO" **Sakura and Inner Sakura yelled as she punched Hinata into a wall with strength that could almost rival Tsunade's. Genma went over to check on Hinata before announcing "Hyuuga Hinata is unable to continue! The winner of this match is Haruno Sakura!"

The crowd cheered as Sakura went to get rest so her tenketsu would reopen. 'Wow, that was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly as energetic as he ever was since he woke up during the middle of the girls's fight. "You do realize that you are the only person on your team conscious, right?" Ino asked him before Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess I'm that awesome!" Naruto shouted before Ino facepalmed and Shikamaru just muttered a "troublesome" under his breath. Kiba just yelled "I'm even more awesome than you!" and Akamaru just barked in agreement. Naruto and Kiba went into a shouting match as Shino just pushed up his glasses and Chouji just munched on his chips. "I believe it is me against Hinata's brother next. I don't know whether I will win or not, but logically it is best to try" Shino just said as everyone around him didn't pay attention. Shino's eyebrow twitched as he muttered "Why am I always left behind and ignored? Even by my team mates."

"Hyuuga Neji and Aburame Shino please come down to face off" Genma shouted before Neji and Shino came down to the arena field and nodded to each other stoically before Genma said "Are you two ready to begin?"

Both genin nodded as Neji settled into the Jyuuken stance and Shino just remained the same. "Hajime" Genma exclaimed before jumping backwards to allow for fighting. Neji activated his Byakugan and bugs flew out of Shino's sleeves before Neji kept dodging them. Neji kept trying to get a palm strike on Shino, but everytime he hit, Shino turned into a bunch of bugs. Neji soon got angry of this and started attacking more recklessly before he realized his mistake and calemd down. He remembered that he could see where the real Shino was and so he searched for him and found him… in the air? Neji looked up and saw a bunch of bugs very close to him and he knew that the bugs could suck chakra so he started spinning and shouted **"Kaiten!" **before a sphere of rotating chakra surrounded him, deflecting all the bugs. He saw the real Shino in front of him and settled into the Jyuuken Stance again and said "You are in the field of my divination, this is your fate, to lose to me! You can not change fate so you should jus-" Neji was interrupted by Naruto shouting. "Shut up about him not beating you because of fate! You make your own fate!" Naruto yelled before Neji narrowed his eyes in anger. **"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!(8 Divination Signs: 64 Palm Strikes!)" **Neji yelled before rushing at Shino and hitting him with every strike. "2… 4…8…16…32…64...!" Neji exclaimed as he hit Shino, he noticed that Shino was not going down so he went beyond his limits and did not notice the bugs behind him. "…128 PALM STRIKES!" Neji yelled as he hit Shino 128 more times and he felt weakened. Neji saw Shino turn into a bunch of bugs, _'Huh, maybe you do make your own fate. I was certain I would beat anyone' _Neji thought before he collapse from chakra exhaustion. Genma checked Neji's pulse and shouted "Hyuuga Neji is unable to continue, the winner of this match is Aburame Shino!"

Some of the crowd booed because they thought the Aburames were creepy, but most of the crowd cheered . "To be able to master 128 palms, he really is a prodigy. But his arrogance led to his demise." Hiashi said a little amazed.

"That young Hyuuga was very prodigous, I can tell that technique wasn't easy to master!" A exclaimed before the Kazekage said "Well it doesn't matter, my son will most likely win the whole exams"

Mei just stared ahead saying "Of course Konoha is the strongest Elemental Village, it is full of geniuses and hardworkers like this. But I have to disagree with you, I believe that even though with your son's abilities, that the blonde jinchuriki will most likely win. I think he was holding something back because he didn't have time to do it." Hiruzen just smiled and thought _'The will of fire burns in everyone' _

"Can Rock Lee and Akakiri Chonami please come down to the field!" Genma yelled out before Lee jumped off the railing and onto the field, while Chonami just walked down the stairs. Before long Chonami and Lee stood there facing each other, "Are you both ready?" Genma asked before Rock Lee shouted "ME AND MY FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE READY!" Genma just facepalmed before Chonami said "Yes, I am ready."

Up in the Kage booth, Hiruzen also facepalmed while the other Kages talked about Lee. "How did the academy's deadlasts train to beat Rookies of the Year?!" Ohnoki asked before Hiruzen chuckled "Those two boys, Lee and Naruto, didn't give up like I said. They kept training for their goals. Lee wishes to show that anyone can be a ninja with just taijutsu and Naruto wants to show that he isn't a demon because of what's inside of him."

A nodded in approval at their goals and asked "Who are their teachers?"

Hiruzen adjusted his hat and answered "Naruto-kun's sensei is Hatake Kakashi, the copy-cat nin and Lee's sensei is Maito Guy." Ohnoki just looked at him in disbelief, "Those two? The Eternal Rivals of Konoha?! How are Hatake's and Maito's teams not rivalling each other?!" Ohnoki asked before Hiruzen chuckled.

"It isn't so much of a rivalry as much as it is Guy pestering Kakashi for a competition, Lee is like Guy's carbon copy, in attitude and in appearance. I've had to replace many roofs, walls and windows because of Guy" Hiruzen answered as A laughed heartily. "I love some spirit in people!" A roared before everyone focused back on the match.

"Hajime!" Genma said before he jumped back. Lee immediately blurred away but Chonami smirked and a tannish glow was under her feet as she too blurred away. They kept exchanging blows and soon Lee suddenly increased his speed and shouted **"Konoha Senpuu!(Leaf Whirlwind!)" **and kicked Chonami into a wall except for Chonami to fall apart in a bunch of mud. _'Mud clone, then where is she?' _Lee thought before he blocked a kick from behind and punched towards Chonami. She blocked the punch and increased her speed as well. The tannish blur under her feet got brighter as she kicked Lee again with the flat of her foot. Lee got rocketed backwards but fixed himself in midair. **"Swift Release: Blurry Rocket FIsts!" **Chonami yelled after she made some handsigns and then her hands turned into a blurs and suddenly Lee seemingly got punched from afar. Lee wiped his mouth and sat up again only to be rocketed backwards again and again. Lee suddenly blurred away and kicked Chonami backwards. "I can not lose this fight so that I can prove that someone can be a shinobi with just taijutsu!" Lee said before he took off his leg weights. "Get ready!" Lee said before he took off at a speed that was high jounin level. Chonami looked around but couldn't see anything and she suddenly got kicked in the air. Then Lee kicked her from side to side, and finally once she was high in the air, he kicked her in the back from above and she got smashed into the ground below. Genma saw that she didn't come back up and thought _'He over did it, that could have killed her' _as he walked over to check her pulse. He found that she was just unconscious but needed medical attention quickly. Genma waved the medics over and called out the next match. "Can Sabaku no Gaara and Byakanan Himoko come down to the field!" Genma yelled before Gaara appeared in a sand shunshin and Himoko came down the wall before she noticed who she was fighting and her pupils dilated in fear. She steeled herself and came down. "Are both fighters ready?" Genma asked before Gaara nodded and Himoko shakily said "Y-yes."

"Hajime!" Genma said as he backed away very far. Suddenly sand quickly got up and Gaara raised his hand.

"**Sabaku Kyuu(Desert Coffin)" **Gaara said as sand from his gourd rushed out quickly and enveloped Himoko. Himoko tried to get away but could not and she started tearing up a little. **"Sabaku Sousou(Desert Funeral)" **Gaara said as the sand quickly constricted her and blood splattered through the sand and Himoko was seen no more. Everyone quickly looked away and some people threw up. Genma looked away as well before saying "Byakanan Himoko is deceased, the winner of this match is Sabaku no Gaara." Genma was a little green in the face. Sakura also felt a little sick as she came back from the medical ward all fresh before the match started. "Naruto, you have to forfeit to him, you can't win against him" Sakura said sickly before Naruto shook his head. "No, I can't just forfeit. I'm sorry Sakura but I have to try" Naruto said before Sakura looked at him in disbelief, "You're going to die, Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed before Naruto looked her in the eye. "All he has is sand I bet, I have the perfect taijutsu style against that kind of thing and I also have the perfect jutsu against him, I'll win Sakura. Don't worry." Naruto said firmly before Sakura looked away. "Can Haruno Sakura and Rock Lee come down to the field!" Genma announced before both contestants got down. "Are you both ready?" Genma asked as soon as Sakura and Lee faced each other. They both nodded before Genma yelled "Hajime!" and jumped backwards. "I forfeit!" Lee said with hearts in his eyes. "Eh?" Sakura said weirdly before Lee explained. "I can't hurt you, pretty cherry blossom!" Lee said as he winked hearts towards Sakura. "AH KAMI SAVE ME FROM THIS MENACE!" Sakura yelled as she dodged the hearts. Genma face palmed before he said "Rock Lee forfeits, the winner of the match is Haruno Sakura!"

The whole crowd burst into laughter at the scene, all the sicklyiness from the previous match gone. Sakura went back up to the stands next to Naruto. "Naruto, you're about to fight Gaara, please forfeit if you are gonna lose, ok?" Sakura asked worriedly before Naruto grinned and pointed at himself. "Don't worry Sakura! I'm not gonna lose, dattebayo!" Naruto said before he suddenly turned serious. "Can Uzumaki Naruto and Sabaku no Gaara come down to the field. Naruto gave one grin before the rookies looked at him worriedly. Once Naruto got down Gaara appeared in a sand shunshin and stood there with his arms crossed. "Are you both ready?" Genma asked, half-expecting Naruto to forfeit. Naruto grinned and said "Yeah! Bring it on!"

Gaara just stood there and nodded but suddenly a demonic smile crossed his face and he said "Mother wants your blood, fox!"

Naruto just stood there remembering that Gaara was the jinchuuriki for the Ichibi. "Hajime!" Genma exclaimed before jumping back very far, expecting the match to end quickly so he looked away and to his surprise Naruto sttod there with his chakra hands blocking the sand. _'This kid might have a chance, whatever he is doing is working' _Genma thought before Naruto grimaced. _'This sand is super strong' _Naruto thought before he jumped away and flipped. Gaara just stood there as his sand did the work for him. Naruto made some handseals and shouted **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!)" **before a dragon made of water rose from the pond and headed towards Gaara. Naruto smirked and made another set of hand seals "**Raiton: Gian!(Lightning Release: False Darkness!)"**

A spear of lightning shot towards the water dragon and the water conducted the electricity causing the sand to get wet and collapse from the lightning. Gaara tried lifting the sand back up, and with more difficulty than before he raised the sand and dried it. The sand shot at Naruto as a spear and Naruto blocked it with one of his swords. _'Crap, is it chakra-enforced?' _Naruto thought before he jumped back since he couldn't block the sand spear anymore. Naruto made some more handsigns and shouted **"Suiton: Mizurappa!(Water Release: Violent Water Wave!)" **before a wave of water shot at Gaara and the sand came to protect him. **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!)" **Naruto yelled before he shot a palm towards the water wave. The water wave increased speed and force but the sand still blocked most of it and some water dropped on Gaara. **"AHHHHH WATERRRRRR!" **Gaara yelled in a slightly demonic voice.

'_What's so bad about a little water?'_

"**Kit, the Ichibi is basically a giant racoon, they don't like water"**

'_Oh right' _Naruto thought before cutting the connection. He switched to kenjutsu and made 10 shadow clones. As the shadow clones ran towards Gaara, the sand ran pierced through them but didn't destroy them.

"What?!" Hiruzen exclaimed as he saw what happened. _'How did the shadow clones not get destroyed?!' _"How did those shadow clones remain after the sand pierced them, I thought they disappear immediately after any form of damage is dealt to them?" Mei asked in wonder. Hiruzen shook his head and said "I don't know."

Back down in the field Naruto was dodging another spear of sand as he thought of strategy. **"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Naruto yelled as 35 puffs of smoke appeared and regular shadow clones appeared. The shadow clones surrounded Gaara and rushed him again before they all disappeared from the sand. Suddenly, the sand rose from beneath Naruto and grabbed him. "MOTHER WANTS YOUR BLOOD, UZUMAKI!"

"No!" Sakura yelled as she shook her head. She yelled "Forfeit you baka!" Naruto looked up and grinned at her before looking at Gaara and saying "What if I said that I'm not going to let your 'mother' have my blood?" and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke before Gaara looked around and couldn't see him. "Up here!" Naruto said before Gaara looked up and saw Naruto coming down with his sword aiming at Gaara's shoulder. The sand rushed to protect Gaara but was not fast enough as the small amount of sand wasn't enough to block the Kurama-ified sword. The sword cut through the sand and stabbed Gaara's shoulder. Gaara looked at his shoulder and was mortified, "Is this… blood? M-my blood? How? **How?! HOW COULD YOU DROP MY BLOOD ON YOUR SWORD UZUMAKI!" **Gaara roared in a demonic voice before his features got covered in sand and he started transforming. _'We haven't got the signal yet! Crap, how could this happen?!' _Baki thought before a chilling scream sounded throughout the arena.

'_What's going on Kurama?'_

"**He's undergoing a transformation!"**

"THE KAZEKAGE HAS MADE THE SIGNAL, ATTACK!" A Suna ninja said before Naruto thought _'An invasion?!'_

"What is the meaning of this?!" Hiruzen said as the Kazekage stood there with a kunai at Hiruzen's throat. The 3 other Kages stood there at the alert, thinking _'An invasion in Konoha?'_

"It's been a long time… Sarutobi-sensei" The Kazekage said before his hat fell off, revealing it to be Orochimaru. "Orochimaru!" Hiruzen exclaimed before he melted into a puddle of mud. _'Orochimaru? One of the Sannin?' _Mei thought before she made some handseals and spit out a lava jutsu at Orochimaru, who got hit, but also melted into a puddle of mud. The Mei and A threw off their robes and said "We will help you get survive this invasion, Hokage-dono!"

"Well I won't, in fact, ATTACK!" Ohnoki yelled before a bunch of Iwa and Oto ninja also came and rushed the Konoha ninja. The other 3 Kages glared at the Tsuchikage before Ohnoki thought _'I didn't think they would try to protect Konoha as well, this may be a bit more difficult' _while Orochimaru thought _'This may be a bit more troublesome than anticipated, oh well, my reinforcements will handle them. Kukuku' _

Hiruzen glared at Orochimaru before he also took off his robes revealing his battle suit. "I should have killed you all that time ago, I will do what I should have done all those years earlier!" Hiruzen said before he summoned Monky King Enma. "Enma, transform into the adamantine bostaff!" Hiruzen commanded before Enma obeyed and in a puff of smoke a large staff appeared in Hiruzen's hands. "Kukuku, you all might be able to face me, but can you face the Shodaime and Nidaime too?" Orochimaru said before he made a set of handseals and slammed them on the ground. **"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!(Summoning: Impure World Resurrection!)" **Orochimaru yelled before 2 coffin like structures rose from the ground and opened. Hiruzen gaped at what was inside of them. "Hashirama-sensei and Tobirama-sensei?" Hiruzen said a bit shakily. "Hiruzen? What's going on?" Tobirama asked before Orochimaru chuckled, "I have used your own jutsu on you and your brother, the Edo Tensei." Orochimaru said.

"I see and who are you to learn such a powerful jutsu?" Hashirama asked before Hiruzen glared and said "He is my student who defected from the village, Orochimaru."

"So you are going to make us fight Hiruzen I assume?" Nidaime asked before Orochimaru chuckled again in his snake-like way. "Of course" Orochimaru said before he slid two kunai with seals attached to them into the back of the Shodaime and Nidaime's heads'. "I will take you down now so that no harm will come from you to anyone in your greed!" Hiruzen before the staff elongated to take Orochimaru down. A column of wood appeared right before the staff and blocked it. "Mizukage-dono, Raikage-dono please take care of Tsuchikage-dono if you would. I will deal with these three!" Hiruzen said before A and Mei nodded. _'Crap, this is bad for my back. I wasn't planning to get into a fight!' _Ohnoki thought before a lava bullet came his way and he made an earth wall to block it. Ohnoki flew into the air with his particle release before he shot an earth dragon at A and Mei.

Back down at the arena, Naruto was thinking about what to do before he had an idea and ran off towards the forest with Gaara behind, chasing him. _'If I lead him away from the village I can then deal with him' _Naruto thought before he heard two yells behind Gaara. "Gaara, wait your supposed to stay here!" Kankuro yelled before Temari shut him up. "Do you want to get killed? The blonde boy won't be able to fight him in that state. He'll probably come back after he deals with that guy!" Temari said before Kankuro piped down. "Alright let's do this!" Naruto yelled before he made 50 Kurama-ified clones and they threw him high in the air. "Let's go!" Naruto yelled before he came down, but when he hit Gaara, in his bulky form, nothing happened. "Crap" Naruto cursed as his foot got trapped in sand. He quickly substituted with a stick. Out of the corner of his vision he saw Sakura running. "Sakura, get away!" Naruto yelled before he jumped on the side of a tree and took out one of his swords. He rushed at Gaara with the sword and almost pierced through the armor. Gaara then tried to grab Naruto again and again but kept failing. **"STAY STILL SO I CAN HAVE YOUR BLOOD, UZUMAKI!" **Gaara yelled before Naruto shook his head and said "To get my blood your gonna have to beat me first!"

Gaara got even angrier at this and swiped recklessly before Naruto put as much of Kurama's chakra he could into a shadow clone jutsu and made 5 clones. "I have to do this to protect my village!" Naruto yelled as he kicked Gaara up, enhancing his foot with Kurama's chakra. "U-ZU-MA-KI NARUTO BARRAGE" Naruto yelled as at every syllable a shadow clone kicked Gaara and then Gaara slammed into the ground. _'He's still not beat?' _Naruto thought before he got slammed into a tree with a sand claw by his throat. "C-crap" Naruto said while clutching at his throat. He saw Sakura run at Gaara and punch him with Tsunade-strength while Gaara got thrown backwards. The sand claw went limp and Naruto squirmed out. **"JUST STAY STILL!" **Gaara yelled as he underwent the second transformation. After a few moments Gaara was on top of a giant racoon like creature.

"**Kit, he's about to give control to Shukaku!"**

'_Alright, what do I do?'_

"**He's about to do the Sleeping Possum jutsu which will give Shukaku control, you have to wake him up, you won't be able to get close to him thought. Do these hand seals!" **Kurama ordered before sending a projection in Naruto's mind. Naruto made the hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground. A huge puff of smoke came out and once the smoke dissipated he could see a nine tailed fox. "K-Kurama?" Naruto said shakily as he struggled to think about what happened. **"Yeah kit, it's me. This is a summoning that will soon run out so we have to make it quick, hop on!" **Naruto jumped up on Kurama and Sakur looked up. "W-wha?" Sakura said before she fainted. **"Alright I'll get close to hold him down and find some way to wake him up." **

"Alright!" Naruto said as Kurama rushed Gaara. "Sleeping Possum Jutsu!" Gaara yelled before he went limp. **"YESS, I'M FREE. I'M FREEEEEE, I'LL DESTROY YO- Kurama?!" **Shukaku yelled before Kurama grabbed onto him and said **"Yes it's me, you crazy brat!" **Shukaku thought of something as even he knew that he couldn't go against Kurama without losing. He yelled **"AHAHAH YOU LITTLE BRAT. WHAT ABOUT YOUR PRECIOUS GIRLFRIEND?!" **before shooting a sand spear at Sakura and piercing her stomach. Suddenly, Sakura went limp immediately. Naruto saw this and stopped in midair. "What? No, no, no, no!" Naruto said as Kurama disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Y-you killed her? Why? I thought I could protect my precious people. NO! WHY!?" Naruto yelled as he teared up. **"HAHAHA, YOU BRAT! NOW I CAN KILL YOU!" **Shukaku yelled before Naruto's pupils dilated, not in fear, in anger. "Why? WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" Naruto yelled as white tendrils surrounded him. Naruto's eyes and hair blazed as he said **"You will receive punishment only a god can give!" **Naruto's eyes turned purple with white rings around them and a white spinning pinwheel inside. Orochimaru's curse mark also glowed brightly as it started turning purple and white and purple tendrils flowed from the curse mark into Naruto's eyes. **"PREPARE FOR YOUR JUDGEMENT, SHUKAKU!" **Naruto yelled before Shukaku looked mortified. **"Pops? Why are you punishing me, and how did you come back?!" **Shukaku yelled before his pupils dilated. Naruto raised both his hands and yelled **"CHIBAKU TENSEI!" **Shukaku was being compressed into a ball and risen up high in the sky before he yelled **"WHY POPS?!"**

Naruto floated up above Shukaku and pointed his hand at the ball that was Shukaku. **"NOW FOR YOUR JUDGEMENT. SHINRA TENSEI!"" **Naruto yelled before a massive force slammed into Shukaku and sent him rocketing back towards earth. **"AHHHHHHH! I WAS FREE NOOOOoooo**ooooo" Shukaku yelled as his voice slowly faded away to Gaara's voice. Gaara dropped on the ground as sand fell around him. "Why are you so powerful? Uzumaki" Gaara asked weakly before Naruto dropped down, eyes and hair blazing purple and white respectively. **"Because I wish to protect my precious people" **Naruto said before he went over to Sakura. **"Rinne Rebirth!" **Naruto half said and half yelled as he put his palm on Sakura's forehead before he dropped on the ground. "Gaara!" Temari said before she lifted Gaara. _'How could he do this to Gaara? No one has been able to do this!' _Temari thought as she stared at Naruto. "Temari, Kankuro, I'm sorry" Gaara said weakly as Kankuro came. Both siblings were taken aback and they looked at each other thinking the same thing. _'He changed Gaara' _they thought before lifting him away.

Back at the arena, Ohnoki had called off his ninja and retreated and Hiruzen had taken care of Hashirama and Tobirama. Hiruzen was trying to use the Death Reaper Seal on Orochimaru. "I will finish what I started! You getting rid of me will change nothing!" Orochimaru said panicking before Hiruzen chuckled wealky and stared at the sword. "If only you could have not walloed in your greed for power" Hiruzen said before he pulled the rest of Orochimaru's soul into his belly. "Nooooooo!" Orochimaruu yelled as he got sucked away. Mei and A ahd just watched, in awe and wonder. The Shinigami just patted it's belly and disappeared, leaving Hiruzen to die. "Mei, A please come here" Hiruzen said weakly on the ground. Mei and A came closer and listened. "As my final two proposals of Hokage, tell them that I would like to make Uzumaki Naruto and Aburame Shino into Chunin, my final proposal is that we instate a triangular alliance between our villages after this event. Our village has not weakened almost at all so I propose a full trade, economy and military alliance. If you agree with the alliance, give the elders the letter in my pocket and they will believe you. Also, please say goodbye to Naruto, he is a special boy." Hiruzen said before he went limp. Mei and A just stood there grimly and Mei asked "So what do you say? Are you going to join this alliance?"

A just thought and then nodded "Partly for his sake and partly for the benefits." Mei also just stood there and thought before she said "My village will join as well, we better get that letter." A nodded before taking out the letter with the Hokage's seal on it. "We should take his body too." Mei said before a group of ANBU surrounded the body. "We saw and heard what happened, if you want, we can take you to the elders." One of the Anbu said before A agreed. "Alright."

Kakashi was using his dog summons to find Naruto and Sakura. Once he did find them he saw both of them unconscious and a massive crater in the ground. _'I wonder what happened here?' _Kakashi thought before he put both genin on his shoulders and went back to the village.

Sakura woke on the way there and asked "What happened? Last I saw Naruto had summoned a giant fox and then I fainted and he was floating and his eyes and hair were glowing purple and white! The whole thing was really weird." Kakashi widened his eye at Sakura's explanation and said "I don't know what happened, Sakura. Just rest for the time being."

When Kakashi came back to the village he saw that most of the invaders were gone. "The invasion stopped, but I feel the cost was too great." Kakashi said to himself. When he was going to the Hokage Tower as he expected that was where the Sandaime would be he saw a group of ANBU carrying a coffin with Mei and A behind them. Kakashi widened his eye and pointed at the coffin. "I-is that…?" Kakashi asked before Mei sadly nodded. "I see." Kakashi said before turning around. "Hokage-dono said that Uzumaki Naruto was to be instated as a chunin, by the way." A said before Kakashi nodded and went to the hospital to drop Sakura and Naruto off.

**(5 Days Later – Hospital)**

"What do you mean I can't see them?" Sasuke asked indignantly. "I'm sorry but they are both in the ICU unit right now, so you will have to wai-" The nurse said before she was cut off by Kakashi. "Naruto is NOT in the ICU unit, so if you would kindly stop lying to my student about your so called 'demon' I would be very grateful" Kakashi said before the nurse stammered "Of course, right this way please."

She lead Kakashi and Sasuke to a hospital room and opened it, inside Naruto was lying on his side facing the window. "Hey Naruto" Sasuke said before Naruto turned around with his eyes closed. "Hey Sasuke, is anyone else with you?" Naruto asked before Sasuke answered. "Yeah, Kakashi-sensei and the nurse are here too." Sasuke said before Naruto shook his head. "Can you please leave the room, nurse?" Naruto asked politely. The nurse grumbled about demons before leaving the room. "Kakashi-sensei, can you turn on the privacy seal?" Naruto asked before Kakashi did so and asked "What's with all this privacy?"

"This is gonna blow your minds." Naruto simply said before he sat up and opened his eyes. His eyes were purple with red, black and white lines surrounding the pupil. Kakashi gasped and stammered out "Y-your eyes!" Sasuke also was gaping and asked "Is that a doujutsu?!" Naruto nodded and explained "Jiji told me about a person when I was 5. This person was the Rikudou Sennin, he said he held the same eyes I do right now. Kurama said that the Sage's spirit resided in me. He also said that I wasn't supposed to activate these eyes, the Rinnegan, until much later in my life and that Orochimaru's curse seal sped up the process."

Kakashi's and Sasuke's mind were processing this until they heard something unusual, "Who's Kurama?" Sasuke asked before Naruto sighed. _'I hope he doesn't hate me for this.' _Naruto thought before saying "Kakashi-sensei probably already knows this, but the Kyuubi didn't die 13 years ago."

"Then what happened to it?" Sasuke asked, they were taught that the Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime, who also died. "The Kyuubi was sealed into a boy, that boy was me. I've made friends with Kyuubi and I know that his name is Kurama." Naruto said before Kurama shouted in his mind how they were not worthy to know his name.

'_Shut it, Kurama'_

Kurama grumbled in his mind about blonde brats thinking they are the boss of him. "As I was saying, the Sage's spirit resides in me and that's why I now have his chakra instead of my original blue chakra." Naruto explained before holding out his hand and a white glow surrounded it. Sasuke gaped at that. "Normally, the lines around the pupil in the Rinnegan are supposed to be all black, but because I hold the Sage's and Kurama's chakra together, they work in tandem to make it even more powerful then it should be." Naruto continued before he stopped and looked out the window. "When I first activated the Rinnegan a bunch of words flowed through my mind and I din't know what they meant at all, all I know is I used some jutsu called Rinne Rebirth subconsciously to brin Sakura back to life. That's why I need to find another Rinnegan user or someone who knew a Rinnegan user. Jiji said that ero-sensei's former student was the only other known holder of the Rinnegan." Naruto said before he stopped his explanation. Sasuke was thinking "Well I can help you out a bit Naruto, when you get out of the hospital." Sasuke said thinking about the tablet beneath the Uchiha compound. Naruto's eyes brightened and he said "Really? Awesome!"

He got out of bed and started ripping off all the bandages, showing fully healed wounds. "Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked towards the door. Kakashi and Sasuke sweatdropped before Sasuke said "Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"Your clothes…" Sasuke said.

"Oh Right, hehe" Naruto said before quickly putting on his clothes. Naruto's hair had flecks of white in them now and it was a bit spikier. "Alright, so how can you help me. I hope you can because my eyes are prickling and I see everything really weirdly!" Naruto said once they were out of the hospital. "Stop channeling chakra to your eyes then." Sasuke stated before Naruto looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"You mean you aren't doing it on purpose? There is some chakra in your eyes. Try to stop it." Sasuke instructed before Naruto located the chakra and stopped it, his eyes went back to their normal state but with flecks of white in an ocean of blue. "Ahhhhh much better" Naruto said before he followed Sasuke. "So how can you help me?" Naruto asked before Sasuke answered "Beneath my clan compound there is a stone table. It talks about how to get the tomoes of the Sharingan and all that, but it requires the Sharingan to read, I unlocked my third tomoe during the invasion and so I saw that the more tomoes you have the more you can read. When I went down there to see anything else I can read, I read that the Sharingan came from the Sage and there were a lot of stuff I still couldn't read about him. That is why I suspect the since the Rinnegan came from the Sage that you would be able to read more than me about the abilities and other thing. When reading it though… I found some disturbing things about the Sharingan. Aparrently, there is a final stage to the Sharingan called the Mangekyo. How to attain it though, it is disgusting to think that people would do this for. To attain the Mangekyo you have to kill a person close to you" Sasuke said in disgust. Naruto nodded and thought _'To have a greed that strong…' _

Once they arrived to the clan compound, Sasuke made a few hand seals before the floor opened up to reveal a stairway. "Only one person can go down there at a time, once you see the stone tablet activate the Rinnegan and see if you can read the tablet." Sasuke instructed before Naruto nodded again and went down with a torch. After a minute of going down stairs he saw a room with a stone tablet that had the Uchiha crest above it. He walked up to the tablet and sat down. He tried to channel chakra to his eyes and failed. _'I need to practice activating the Rinnegan' _Naruto thought before he tried a few more times until he succeeded. He saw every word on the tablet clearly and started reading.

"_**The Uchihas and Senjus were all descended from the Sage of the Six Paths, the Sharingan and Mokuton were a divided aspect from the Rinnegan, the Ultimate Doujutsu. The Sharingan has 4 stages, the first tomoe, second tomoe, third tomoe and the Mangekyo Sharingan. You may gain each tomoe by being in physical or mental stress. To gain the Sharingan at all, you must be in an extreme situation. The Mangekyo Sharingan can only be attained by killing one close to you. The Mangekyo Sharingan's powers are almost as limitless as the Rinnegan's. The eyes contain the eternal flames of Amaterasu and the bone armor of Susanoo. They also hold the ability to cast the genjutsu of Tsukuyomi. For all Uchiha's, the Mangekyo Sharingan's appearance is different, it reflects what the heart feels, the ratio of black to red is the same as hatred and love."**_

"_**The Sage's eyes come from the Juubi, when he sealed it inside of him. Indra and Ashura, the Sage's children, passed down the Sage's powers. Indra to the Uchiha and Ashura to the Senju. Indra passed on the Sharingan, from the Rinnegan and Ashura passed down the Mokuton, from the Rinnegan's life aspect. Holders of the Rinnegan, are said to have all paths of the Sage and an unknown path. The first path is Deva, the ability to manipulate gravity to the users desire. The second path is Asura, the ability to summon mechanized armor and weapons. The third path is Human, the ability to read minds by yanking out the soul of the target, this kills the target though. The fourth path is Animal, the ability to summon various creatures that have the Rinnegan. The fifth path is Preta, the ability to mainpulate chakra in any way and block all jutsu by sucking out the chakra behind the jutsu. The sixth path is Naraka, the ability to interrogate or restore through the King of Hell summon. The seventh path is unknown to anyone but most know it as Outer Path or Gedo. The Rinnegan also gives many other jutsu abilities. The ability to use all elements, including secondary and tertiary elements such as ice and crystal. The Rinnegan also increases the user's chakra control to near perfect. The Rinnegan allows for becoming a Sage if the user masters collection of yin and yang chakra. One final ability is to use 'Creation of All Things', a jutsu that uses yin and yang chakra, to create any object the user desires."**_

Naruto just sat there, his jaw on the ground at all the abilities, and what was the outer path all about? He recollected himself and went back up the stairs until he found Sasuke snoring on the floor. Naruto grinned mischievously before he did the same thing he once did on Kurama, except on a smaller scale. He made a tiny water wall and he let it fall on Sasuke.

…

*CRASH!*

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO! " Sasuke yelled as he chased Naruto. He tested something out as he raised his hand and willed Sasuke to stop. Sasuke just hung in the air trying to grab at Naruto. "THAT IS AWESOME!" Naruto yelled before he let Sasuke down to the ground. Sasuke glared at him. "Aw don't look at me like that. I just found out so much awesome stuff about the Rinnegan!" Naruto said before Sasuke just grumbled and went to change. 3 minutes later, Sasuke came back with fresh clothes on. "What did you find out about?" he asked. Naruto explained all of the Rinnegan's abilities to him as Sasuke's jaw literally crashed through the floor. "T-that's amazing!" Sasuke exclaimed before Naruto nodded excitedly. "Also, if you ever need help getting away from fan girls, just ask me!" Naruto said proudly before Sasuke smirked. "Well, this is about the hour that all the fan girls come to my compound to try and rape me soooo…" Sasuke said before they heard a bunch of girly screams headed their way. Naruto grinned and went outside with Sasuke behind him. They saw the girls get closer. "Naruto… now!" Sasuke said. Naruto just stood there as the girls got closer. "Naruto, NOW!"

Naruto just waited, "NARRRUTTTOOO!" Sasuke yelled and right before the fan girls could touch them they suddenly stopped. Sasuke sighed in relief and heard Naruto snickering. Sasuke also started snickering and they both soon burst out laughing. Wiping away tears, Naruto said "Now how do I get rid of them?"

Sasuke smirked and said "You don't. See ya'" and took off running. "Jerk" Naruto muttered before he got an idea. Naruto let the fan girls go and directed Sasuke right into them. "I'll GET YOU BACK FOR THIS NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto walked away grinning. That night girly screams could be heard with the screams of a certain Uchiha.

The next morning Naruto woke to the sounds of knocking on his door. Naruto got up and got dressed to open the door. He saw Sasuke standing there with lipstick all over his face and his clothes all torn. Naruto stifled a snicker as Sasuke glared at him. "Need me to hide you?" Naruto asked before Sasuke muttered "Yea."

"You know you could have just done a quick substitution or henge, right?" Naruto asked while Sasuke facefaulted and then slammed his head into the wall multiple times. "Why didn't I think of that?" Sasuke said to himself before he sat up and asked "Do you have any spare clothes? Anything will do since I can't go to my clan compound."

Naruto thought for a second before saying "Well actually, today I was gonna get some new clothes as I realized that my orange jumpsuit really isn't for a ninja. So today we can get you new clothes too maybe!"

Sasuke thought before nodding. "Alright, let's go" Sasuke said before Naruto snickered and said "You want to go outside in THAT state?" Sasuke looked over himself and grimaced. "I'll give you one of my jumpsuits for now." Naruto said. Sasuke looked mortified but had no other choice.

5 minutes later, Naruto was laughing at how weird Sasuke looked. "You look HILARIOUS!" Naruto shouted before saying "Oh well, let's go." Sasuke grumbled about stupid blondes and followed Naruto out the door. On the way to a store, Naruto kept sneaking glances at Sasuke and snickered quietly each time. Sasuke had a tick mark for each time Naruto laughed on the way to the store. Once they found a ninja clothing store they went in and immediately heard a shout. "GET AWAY FROM OUR PRECIOUS UCHIHA YOU DEMON!" the merchant yelled before swiping at Naruto with a mop. Sasuke caught the mop and looked at the merchant in the eye and said "He is NOT a demon, let's go Naruto."

Naruto just sadly followed Sasuke out the door thinking if every store they went to would act the same. Naruto remembered a ninja gear store Jiraiya sent him to get weight seals. "Sasuke, there was one store that didn't kick me out, I think it was called Higurashi's Ninja Store!" Naruto said before Sasuke nodde, also remembering that store. They got to the front door and entered. "Ahhh Naruto, how are you? You brought a friend?" Dan said as they entered the store. Naruto grinned and said "Yeah Dan, this is Sasuke!" Dan nodded and asked "What do you want to buy today?"

Naruto and Sasuke answered at the same time, "Ninja clothes please." Dan chuckled and said "I can see that your friend here has the same taste you do." Naruto shook his head and said "No, no. He just had to borrow some clothes since his got fangirl-ified." Sasuke's face reddened at this in embarrassment. "Alright I'll take you to the ninja clothing section" Dan said as he walked through the aisles. Naruto and Sasuke followed him as they saw all the ninja gear and weapons. "Alright pick out whatever you want, I'll give you half-price since other places kick you out. K'?" Dan said before Naruto smiled and said "Thanks, Dan." Naruto and Sasuke split up to find clothes they liked and after 10 minutes of searching, got what they wanted. Naruto had a pair of black pants with some orange and gray rings at the bottom of each leg, a black long sleeve shirt, a gray and orange jacket with 4 sheathes on it and some black and orange ninja sandals. Naruto also changed his headband color to black with an orange outline around the metal. Sasuke got a pair of black shorts with a red ring around the waste, a long sleeved dark blue shirt with black markings on the sleeves and had the Uchiha crest stitched on the back, and a pair of black and red ninja sandals. He also had a belt for hanging fuma shuriken and seals on. Naruto and Sasuke paid for each other and went back outside. Most girls would now admit that Naruto was actually really hot with his new clothes and that Sasuke was as handsome as ever. Naruto had to admit that his new clothes felt much more like a ninja's clothes should. Over the last few days since he had activated the Rinnegan, his hair had lengthened a bit and now, he had small bangs around his head. Naruto and Sasuke, while walking, saw Sakura and greeted her. When she saw them, her nose allowed a small drop of blood. _'Naruto… is hot? Sasuke… is hot too?' _she thought before she recollected herself and said "Hi hotti- I mean… hi guys!" Sasuke smirked and thought _'Now Naruto will also have to deal with fan girls, hehehe.'_

"Hey Sakur- what are you doing?" Naruto was saying as Sakura put herself between them and smiled. "Let's go out to eat hotti- I mean… guys!" Sakura said as she dragged them off towards the BBQ place. _'What happened with Sakura?' _Naruto thought and as they were dragged through the front door, everyone looked up at them in the BBQ place and all the girls dropped their forks/spoons. Sakura smiled evilly and Inner Sakura thought _**'They're mine! CHANNARO!'**_

While they were walking to a booth to eat they saw Team 10, with Chouji eating all the meat. Naruto greeted them "Hey guys!" Shikamaru and Chouji just stared at them while Ino turned around and Asuma thought _'Oh no, Ino's gonna get even more fangirlier.'_

Ino turned around and saw Sasuke, "Oh, Sasuke-kun! Did you change just for me?" Ino said with hearts in her eyes before she looked to the left of Sasuke. She saw Sakura and got angry, "Forehead girl! What are you doing clinging onto my Sasuke-kun!? And why are you holding onto Naru…." Ino trailed away once she saw Naruto. _'Oh boy' _Asume thought before Ino burst into hearts. _'Two… hot… guys…' _Ino thought before she pushed Sakura out of the way and squeezed in between both of them. Shikamaru and Chouji widened their eyes. "Let's go, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun!" Ino exclaimed as if she was in heaven. Shikamaru's and Chouji's jaws dropped, _'Ino said Naruto-kun?' _They both thought before Sasuke looked mortified and Naruto had a confused look on his face. "Umm… Ino, what are you doing?" Naruto asked before Ino looked up at him with hearts in her eyes. Naruto shuddered and thought _'Now I see why Sasuke hates fangirls so much!'_

"So we can eat together, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun!" Ino said brightly. Naruto shuddered again and thought of an excuse to go. "Uhhh… I have to uhhhh… go do my homework! Yeah that's it seea ya'!" Naruto said before he ran off. "Uhh me too Ino, sorry." Sasuke said before he ran off behind Naruto. Asuma chuckled at the scene and Shikamaru and Chouji decided that they lost faith in humanity. "Awwww, guys! Come back!" Ino said running after them out of the restraunt. "NOOOOOO!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled from far away.

**(With Naruto and Sasuke – Running From Ino)**

"Now I see why you hate fangirls!" Naruto shouted as the ran from Ino. Sasuke shuddered and said "One time one of them even said they wanted to marry me." Sasuke shuddered again when he heard Ino scream for them. "I have an idea, I'll make shadow clones and make them transform into you and me!" Naruto said before Sasuke said "Do it!"

Naruto made two shadow clones and he and Sasuke ducked into an alley as the clones henged into them. They saw the clones run past them and a few moments later, Ino as well. Naruto sighed and said "That was close" Sasuke nodded trying to catch his breath. "So what do you want to do now? Let's go ask Kakashi-sensei for a mission!" Naruto said before a puff of smoke appeared before them. "Ero-sensei?" Naruto said questioningly as he saw Jiraiya appear before them. "Gaki, you're being promoted to Chunin, did you know that?" Jiraiya said before Naruto widened his eyes and said "Where's my flak jacket then? Where, Where!?"

Jiraiya chuckled and pulled out a black and orange flak jacket. "I was spying on you today and saw that you had a new outfit, so I rquested a custom made one and so here you go!" Naruto put the flak jacket on and said "Awesome!"

"So I didn't get promoted did I?" Sasuke asked before Jiraiya shook his head. "Sorry, but no" Jiraiya said before he looked at Naruto. "You remember how I said I would keep training you if you passed the exams?" Jiraiya reminded, Naruto nodded before Jiraiya continued "Well, right now, we're gonna go look for a person that was elected to be Hokage, and I'll train you in an awesome jutsu at the same time!" Naruto's eyes gleamed before he asked "Can my team come with us?"

Jiraiya thought about this, _'They might remind her about how we used to be so that she is more willing to come.' _"Alright gaki, but they can't learn the jutsu." Jiraiya said just to see how arrogant this Uchiha was, he was surprised to see that Sasuke looked a little indignant but didn't protest. "So do you want to come, Sasuke?" Naruto asked before Sasuke nodded and said "Sure, why not? But who is this person?"

Jiraiya told him "We are looking for Senju Tsunade." Jiraiya expected some kind of outburst abut the Senju being scum or something like that. Nothing happened except for Sasuke just nodding. Naruto looked curious and remembered what he read at the stone tablet. "Oh yeah that means that she is Sasuke's really really really distant relative!" Naruto yelled before Jiraiya looked at him weirdly. "What do you mean?" Jiraiya said, wondering how she and Sasuke could be related. "Well Senju and Uchiha both came from the children of the Rikudou Sennin!" Naruto informed before Jiraiya thought _'How does he know about something like that? Even I don't know!'_

"How do you know that?" Jiraiya asked before Sasuke smirked. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, during the invasion I…" Naruto trailed off as he saw Jiraiya listening attentively, he smirked slightly. "I…" Naruto said again, "Yeah?" Jiraiya said before Sasuke smirked again. "I…." Naruto said before Jiraiya got a tick mark. "YOU WHAT, GAKI?!" Jiraiya yelled before Naruto said "I activated the Rinnegan!"

…

…

…

"y-you what?" Jiraiya asked with a weird expression. Naruto snickered and said "I activated the Rin-ne-gan." Jiraiya recollected himself and thought _'This is a prank, I know it is.'_

"Yeah right gaki, I haven't see the Rinnegan for a while. Prove it!" Jiraiya barked before Naruto smirked and after a few tries of activating it Naruto's eyes changed to the Rinnegan. Jiraiya smirked but then gaped as he realized what happened. "Holy crap!" Jiraiya said before he remembered Nagato. _'Wow, Naruto's Rinnegan looks a lot different then Nagato's.'_

"So, when I said that I would need some help from a bearer of the Rinnegan or someone who knew a person with the Rinnegan I thought of you. But then Sasuke said he could help and took me to a stone tablet with almost all the abilities of the Rinnegan!" Naruto explained before Jiraiya asked "All?"

He didn't know of any other abilities of the Rinnegan, just that there was the Six Paths. "Yeah, there is something called the Outer Path, which is some sort of cool seventh path! I can also use something called yin and yang chakra and I can also use every single element in the world!" Naruto continued as Jiraiya gaped _'Yin and yang? All the elements in the world?'_

"When you say all the elements do you mean secondary and tertiary elements too?" Jiraiya asked before Naruto nodded eagerly. "Yeah!" Naruto said before Jiraiya gaped again. _'If I teach him the Rasengan and he learns how to fully create it then can he use something like the crystal or storm element with it?'_

"It also gives me near perfect chakra control!" Naruto said prudly before Jiraiya nodded. "Alright well anyway, get packed up for at least a month's worth. We will be going tomorrow morning! See ya'" Jiraiya said before he poofed away. "Well see you Sasuke!" Naruto said before he ran towards his house. Sasuke just nodded and also walked home, _'Naruto, you really are something' _he thought.

***A/N: Well that's a wrap. I bet some of you guys are pretty excited that Naruto has the Rinnegan now. In time he will become really powerful. So I hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter! Ja ne!***


	8. Chapter 8

***A/N: Hey guys, RedFlameNaruto back and up with another chapter. Sorry for such a late update, but I had a little writer's block on the Tsunade arc, and please don't expect updates as often as I had been updating. So I'm gonna answer a few things I got. First off, someone asked me if I can make this a Naruto x Yugito fic. The answer is… I don't know. I might not do a pairing at all, and if I do, don't expect any… lemons. Second, someone asked if Naruto's Rinnegan will have the Sharingan's powers. It will not have the Sharingan's powers, at least maybe not until something special happens, but it does have some of its own powers I made up(Yes, made up) Third, someone said that what I wrote in the Uchiha tablet about Kaguya, should not be there because whoever made the tablet had to survive through Kaguya's tyranny. Well if they didn't survive then how are people living in Narutoverse right now? **

**SPOILER****  
>Besides it <strong>_**WAS**_** Indra who made that stone tablet, at least in my fanfic it was.  
><strong>**SPOILER END***

**And the person who said that ALSO said I was a retard, well screw you. Fourth, someone asked me how Kurama knows a human taijutsu style, well first of all, it's not human. No person in the world other than Naruto in this fic knows the Swirling Fox, and the reason he knows it is because it is a ****kitsune ****taijutsu style, hence, the swirling ****fox****. Another person said Kurama was OOC. That is because I don't want an angry, hateful Kurama for this fic, there are plenty of fics out there where Kurama stomps on every word anyone says. Well anyway, sorry for that rant. I hope you enjoy the chapter, also, for anyone who doesn't know yet the poll for what you want me to call Nagato's Deva Pain body is up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… I didn't find a way to be Kishimoto. *Sighs* If only I could use Tsunade's special henge no jutsu…**

The Eyes of the Six Paths

Ch. 7

**Last time on Eyes of the Six Paths…  
><strong>_Jiraiya told him "We are looking for Senju Tsunade." Jiraiya expected some kind of outburst about the Senju being scum or something like that. Nothing happened except for Sasuke just nodding. Naruto looked curious and remembered what he read at the stone tablet. "Oh yeah that means that she is Sasuke's really really really distant relative!" Naruto yelled before Jiraiya looked at him weirdly. "What do you mean?" Jiraiya said, wondering how she and Sasuke could be related. "Well Senju and Uchiha both came from the children of the Rikudou Sennin!" Naruto informed before Jiraiya thought 'How does he know about something like that? Even I don't know!'_

"_How do you know that?" Jiraiya asked before Sasuke smirked. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, during the invasion I…" Naruto trailed off as he saw Jiraiya listening attentively, he smirked slightly. "I…" Naruto said again, "Yeah?" Jiraiya said before Sasuke smirked again. "I…." Naruto said before Jiraiya got a tick mark. "YOU WHAT, GAKI?!" Jiraiya yelled before Naruto said "I activated the Rinnegan!"_

…

…

…

"_y-you what?" Jiraiya asked with a weird expression. Naruto snickered and said "I activated the Rin-ne-gan." Jiraiya recollected himself and thought 'This is a prank, I know it is.'_

"_Yeah right gaki, I haven't see the Rinnegan for a while. Prove it!" Jiraiya barked before Naruto smirked and after a few tries of activating it Naruto's eyes changed to the Rinnegan. Jiraiya smirked but then gaped as he realized what happened. "Holy crap!" Jiraiya said before he remembered Nagato. 'Wow, Naruto's Rinnegan looks a lot different than Nagato's.'_

"_So, when I said that I would need some help from a bearer of the Rinnegan or someone who knew a person with the Rinnegan I thought of you. But then Sasuke said he could help and took me to a stone tablet with almost all the abilities of the Rinnegan!" Naruto explained before Jiraiya asked "All?"_

_He didn't know of any other abilities of the Rinnegan, just that there was the Six Paths. "Yeah, there is something called the Outer Path, which is some sort of cool seventh path! I can also use something called yin and yang chakra and I can also use every single element in the world!" Naruto continued as Jiraiya gaped 'Yin and yang? All the elements in the world?'_

"_When you say all the elements do you mean secondary and tertiary elements too?" Jiraiya asked before Naruto nodded eagerly. "Yeah!" Naruto said before Jiraiya gaped again. 'If I teach him the Rasengan and he learns how to fully create it then can he use something like the crystal or storm element with it?'_

"_It also gives me near perfect chakra control!" Naruto said proudly before Jiraiya nodded dumbly. "Alright well anyway, get packed up for at least a month's worth. We will be going tomorrow morning! See ya'" Jiraiya said before he poofed away. "Well see you Sasuke!" Naruto said before he ran towards his house. Sasuke just nodded and also walked home, 'Naruto, you really are something' he thought._

**Back to the Present…**

**(With Team 7 and Jiraiya – Gates of Konoha)**

"So who are we looking for?" Sakura asked as Team 7 and Jiraiya headed out the gates. "We are looking for my former team mate, Tsunade Senju!" Jiraiya answered before Sasuke asked "Why did you yell that?"

Jiraiya grinned perversely… "She has big melons!" Jiraiya said before Sakura got a tick mark and clobbered Jiraiya. _'Yeah, Tsunade will definitely like this girl' _Jiraiya thought as he rubbed his head where there was a big bump. "So where do we start looking for her?" Naruto asked before Jiraiya pulled out a map and said "I don't know, but I'm guessing in a town that is big for gambling."

"Why gambling?" Sasuke asked before Jiraiya grinned again, "She's a huge sucker for gambling, she loses so much that she has to run away from debt collectors!" Naruto looked at him with a deadpan, "And you want her to become Hokage?" he asked.

"Yup!" Jiraiya said before rolling the map back up. They kept walking for 5 hours until they stopped near a town in a ravine. "Alright, Sasuke and Sakura, go get us a few hotel rooms while I show Naruto the first part of his training." Jiraiya ordered as he handed Sasuke some money. Sasuke nodded and they went into town to find a hotel. "Alright gaki, now we have to go in town to buy some things" Jiraiya said before he grinned and said "The first part of the training requires water balloons!"

They went into town and looked around all the stands being set up. "It seems like there is going to be a festival soon." Naruto noted as he looked around. Jiraiya nodded and said "Let's get Sakura and Sasuke and get something to eat."

"I'll find them! Stay here!" Naruto said before he jumped away and went to find Sakura and Sasuke. Once he found the hotel they were at he asked the secretary what room number they were at. Once he got to the room he knocked. He waited a while until he knocked again, he finally got ticked off and went inside. He searched the rooms until he got to the living room and saw Sasuke and Sakura nearing each other. "Ahem" Naruto cleared his throat as Sakura and Sasuke saw him and their faces reddened. "Nothing was happening" Sasuke said quickly before Sakura nodded in agreement. Naruto snickered before saying "Suuuuurre, and I'm evil. Anyway, we're getting something to eat, wanna come?" Sasuke nodded and got up. Sakura did the same as they made their way to the door. "Hurry up, I bet that perv is either peeking or in some sort of club" Naruto said while Sakura got a tick mark on her fore head. They rushed to where Jiraiya last was and heard some loud laughing coming from a building with neon lights. They went over and saw Jiraiya sitting on a couch inside with two women. "Sorry ladies, but I've got to go!" Jiraiya said before he walked out. "Bye bye, Jiraiya-samaaaa!" The women said as Sakura got a tick mark and clobbered Jiraiya. "We were getting something to eat. Right?" Sakura said menacingly before Jiraiya shivered and stammered out "Y-yeah."

They went to a BBQ of some sort and Jiraiya treated them all. "So what's the jutsu you are gonna be teaching me?" Naruto asked between bites. Jiraiya grinned and said "It's the jutsu the Yondaime Hokage created, it took him 3 years to master." Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura spit out their food and choked. "T-three years?" Naruto choked out, Jiraiya nodded and said "Yeah, so don't expect to get it in at least a month."

"Why are you teaching him something the Yondaime Hokage created?" Sakura asked before Jiraiya answered her "Well he reminds me of him, the Yondaime was my student after all."

Naruto spit out his food again. "You mean the Yondaime had the Rinnegan!?" Naruto asked before Jiraiya shook his head and sadly said "No, I had two students before you, Nagato was the one with the Rinnegan. Unfortunately, Nagato died." They ate in silence for a few more minutes before Sasuke asked "What exactly is this jutsu?"

Jiraiya just told them he would show it to them later. They talked about other things for a while until Jiraiya paid the bill and they got out of the restaurant . While they were walking, someone bumped into Jiraiya and spilled his coffee all over himself. "Hey, you're going to have to pay for boss's suit!" one of the man's bodyguards said before Jiraiya shook his head. "Nope" Jiraiya said before the bodyguards grinned and one of them said "Boss used to be a ninja, a famous one at that!" Jiraiya chuckled before he said "Oh well, guess I'll show you that jutsu now. Pay attention"

In Jiraiya's hand formed a sphere of violently rotating chakra, "KALABUNGA!" Jiraiya yelled as he rushed the man and slammed the sphere into his chest as the man rotated in air and rocketed backwards. "AWESOME!" Naruto yelled as he watched what happened. Sasuke and Sakura just looked on in amazement. "I think I see a balloon stand over there, let's go." Jiraiya said as he walked over to the stand. "Hello sir, can we buy all of your balloons please?" Jiraiya asked the man behind the stand. The merchant had double dollar signs in his eyes as he stammered "S-sure!"

Jiraiya paid for all the balloons and put them in a large bag. "Alright, Sakura and Sasuke, you can go to the hotel room if you want, or you can just stay and watch." Jiraiya told them, Sasuke stayed but Sakura said she was tired so she went to the hotel room. "Alright gaki, now get one of the balloons and try to do what I'm doing right now. Then you have to pop the balloon." Jiraiya said as he held a water balloon which was spiking all around. Naruto got a balloon and tried to see how Jiraiya was doing it, he activated the Rinnegan, which allowed him to see chakra, though not on the level of the Byakugan. He saw that Jiraiya was rotating the chakra in the ball and the water also rotated, causing the ball to swish and spike. Naruto made some shadow clones to speed up the process. With his near perfect chakra control, Naruto got it down pretty quickly: it only took him a few days. Once he was done with that stage of the training, they went to a down called Tanzaku Gai. Jiraiya said that Tsunade was last seen here. "Ok, now, try popping this rubber balloon by doing the same thing. After another week of searching, Naruto finally got that part down. Jiraiya was pleasantly surprised, thought the hardest part had yet to come. Naruto had started the final stage of the Rasengan training by the time they found Tsunade. "Let's get something to eat, shall we?" Jiraiya suggested before Team7 nodded as they went into a restaurant. Jiraiya found Tsunade there. "Tsunade!?" Jiraiya said in pretense shock, Tsunade noticed him, but actually was shocked. "Jiraiya?!" Tsunade exclaimed before Jiraiya and Team 7 sat in a booth. "So are these your new apprentices?" Tsunade asked before Jiraiya shook his head, "No, only Naruto. This is his team, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." Jiraiya said before everyone heard Naruto crying. "Such a touching reunion between Uchiha and Senju!" Naruto exclaimed as he wiped away fake tears and Sasuke looked mortified before he slammed his head on the table. "What are you talking about, brat?" Tsunade said before Naruto stopped fake crying and answered "Well the Senju and Uchiha are both descendants of the Rikudou Sennin."

Tsunade looked surprised, "Is that true? Even if it is, how does he know that?" Tsunade asked before Jiraiya nodded. "Well what do you want Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked before Jiraiya told her. Jiraiya explained what happened at Konoha. "We want you to come be the Hokage." Jiraiya said before Tsunade shook her head. "No way, Hokage is a job for bumbling fools!" Tsunade said rudely before she felt a glare on/ her. "What did you say about Hokage?" Naruto asked menacingly before Tsunade smirked as she realized she hit a sore spot. "I _said_, being the Hokage is a job for bumbling fools" Tsunade said again before Naruto raged. "Oh yeah? Well who was the one who protected the whole village from the Kyuub!? The Yondaime Hokage! Who protected the village from Orochimaru?! The Sandaime Hokage! Who killed his best friend to protect the village?! The Shodaime Hokage!" Naruto ranted as he put every single ounce of killing intent he could, borrowing a little from Kurama. Sasuke and Sakura were trembling, even Jiraiya was being shaken a little. _'What the hell? Where does he get KI like this?' _Tsunade thought before she flipped the table over. All the KI doubled as she yelled "I'm not gonna be Hokage! That village has taken way too much from me to deserve protection!"

Naruto got even angrier. "YOUR SENSEI DIED PROTECTING THE VILLAGE AND YOU WANT TO LEAVE THE VILLAGE WITHOUT SOMEONE TO PROTECT IT?! THAT'S LIKE SPITTING ON HIS GRAVE!" Naruto yelled before Tsunade stood up and threw Naruto outside. Sakura gasped as she ran over to him and Jiraiya glared at Tsunade. "SHIZUNE! GET THAT SPOILED BRAT UP, I'M GONNA SHOW HIM HOW HARD THE WORLD REALLY IS!" Tsunade screamed as Shizune protested. "B-but Tsunade-sama, he's just 12 or 13!" Shizune said before Tsunade slammed her fist into the ground. "I DON'T CARE!, NOW GET THAT BRAT UP" Tsunade raged before she took deep breaths and headed outside with Shizune behind her. Jiraiya facepalmed and thought _'This is a disaster, hopefully Naruto can at least stand up to her for a tiny bit.'_

Shizune helped Naruto up before Naruto glared at Tsunade. Tsunade just held a pinky up before she challenged him, "I can beat you with just my pinky, then you will know how hard the world actually is and why I don't want to come back to that disgrace of a village!"

Naruto just got up and his bangs shadowed his eyes. "Come at me then" Naruto said before Tsunade smirked even more and said "Don't come crying back for healing." Tsunade rushed Naruto and landed a small flick on him as Naruto just let the finger rocket him backwards. He slammed into a wall and made a dent in it. He shakily got back up with his eyes not yet visible. Tsunade flicked again and this went on for a few more times until Naruto dodged. Tsunade was surprised as her fist slammed into the ground. _'This brat has some serious stamina, I'll give him that, I better take his confidence down a notch' _Tsunade thought as he kept dodging her finger. Jiraiya slightly smirked at this, _'So he's finally getting serious. Though Tsunade isn't very fast, her punches really hurt. He took them really well.'_

Tsunade was getting frustrated and started punching him. Naruto jumped back a few feet as Tsunade was about to land a hit on him. "Your good gaki, I'll give you that. But not good enough to face me, like I said, the job of Hokage is for idiots!" Tsunade exclaimed.

Naruto looked up and Tsunade gasped. _'The Rinnegan!?' _Tsunade thought before she was blown backwards as if she punched herself. She rammed into a wall before Naruto walked up and said "I _will _become Hokage. To protect the people close to me! You say Hokage is a job for bumbling fools. You probably think I was spoiled to think of even dreaming to become Hokage, right? Well guess what? I am the furthest thing from spoiled you can think of. I had to last through beatings and attempted assassination attempts when I was 2! I went to the hospital more than you can think of! And even they treated me less than what was required! The only thing keeping me alive was my tenant!" Naruto ranted as Tsunade looked at him in shock. _'No, he's just doing this to make me feel sorry. He's trying to make me believe he is the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi! The Yondaime killed the Kyuubi!' _Tsunade thought before she got up and said "Yeah right brat, stop trying to make me feel sorry and prove that you can actually beat me!"

Naruto glowered at her before a red glow surrounded him. _'Crap, Tsunade is a big idiot! Naruto might lose control from what she said!' _Jiraiya thought as Sasuke and Sakura shivered at the KI Naruto was letting out. **"People call me demon in the streets without hesitating, I was all alone until I had my academy teacher! The kids there would always run away from me saying "Mom and dad said you were evil!" People glared at me like I was the thing they despised most! You say I don't know how cruel the world can be? Yeah I do!"**Naruto said in a voice, affected by Kurama's chakra. Tsunade was rendered speechless _'Kyuubi jinchuuriki and has the Rinnegan?! This boy is gonna be able to beat up anyone in his path soon!'_

"**Now you learn the lesson! Your sensei died for the people in the village! He had to kill his own student! That pain must have been unimaginable! Now you say the Hokage is for bumbling fools! You are a disgrace to the Senju clan, I bet Hashirama is rolling in his grave right now because of you!" **Naruto yelled before he took deep breaths as the red chakra faded and he turned around. "I don't know why you wanted _her _as Hokage, ero-sensei" Naruto said with a disgusted voice at 'her.'

Jiraiya shook his head and said "Let's go. Tsunade obviously doesn't know what she's talking about. We need to continue your training on the Rasengan." Tsunade looked at Jiraiya surprised and a little angry. "Why are you teaching this brat the Yondaime's jutsu!?"

"He's more than worthy of it! Don't put your nose where it shouldn't be!" Jiraiya retorted before Tsunade seethed. "Alright gaki, if you can complete the Rasengan in a week, then I'll come back to be Hokage! " Tsunade said angrily as she thought _'It took a genius like the Yondaime three years to be able to use the Rasengan! There's no way this brat will be able to complete it in a week! Even with the Rinnegan!'_

Jiraiya smirked a this as he thought _'That Tsunade doesn't know what she's getting into, because she challenged him like that, she made it so that Naruto will probably complete it with in the time limit!' _Naruto turned back around to stare down Tsunade as she shivered at his Rinnegan glare. "Fine! If I master the Rasengan in a week, you're coming with us! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed before he walked away. _'Why did I do that?! I always lose bets!' _Tsunade thought as she groaned. Naruto followed Jiraiya, Sasuke and Sakura, who were already walking away.

**(With Naruto – Forest)**

Naruto was panting hard, bent down and clutching his knees. He had been training for a couple days since the bet and had finally finished the rubber ball step. Now came the hardest step: to do it on his own and maintain it until it hit. He didn't know how to keep the ball compressed so that it didn't disperse before he hit the target. Naruto finally collapsed from exhaustion and started snoring lightly. A few minutes later Jiraiya came to check up on him. Jiraiya chuckled before he noticed the popped rubber balloon. His eyes widened slightly before he smiled and thought _'This gaki is NOT a push over. Mental note: when Naruto get stronger than me, do NOT ask for a full out spar, the beating will be more brutal than Tsunade.'_

Jiraiya just left and let Naruto sleep so as not to wake him up. Not that he probably would wake up considering how tired Naruto must be.

**(With Someone – Forest Where Naruto was Training)**

The person had been watching Naruto train and train for a couple days as she thought _'It seems like Tsunade-sama will lose this bet too.' _The person shook her head and smiled at all the blown up rubber balls. _'I hope she doesn't take _his _offer, I can tell that man is as evil as his master was.' _The stranger thought before she realized something. _'Oh no, the bet ends the day that man has to come and hear Tsunade-sama's answer! This might be bad' _the person thought as she walked away.

**(With Sakura, Sasuke and Jiraiya – Hotel Room)**

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked Jiraiya as he came out of the bathroom. Jiraiya chuckled and told him what he'd found waiting when he was looking for Naruto. "Wow… Naruto doesn't give up does he?" Sakura said as Sasuke shook his head. "Well Naruto right now is passed out and it's still 7 o'clock, what should we do?" Sasuke asked before Jiraiya grinned perversely and said "I'm gonna go do some extremely important _research_."

Jiraiya giggled before Sasuke deadpanned and Sakura got a tick mark on her forehead but kept her mouth shut. Jiraiya went out the door while leering perversely. Sasuke facepalmed and asked "So now that Naruto is passed out and Jiraiya is going out to do his perverted research, what do you want to do?"

Sakura thought and shook her head. "I have no idea, seriously" she said before Sasuke sighed and said "We should get something to eat." Sakura brightened and was about to say something when Sasuke beat her to it. "_NO, _it is _NOT_ a date" Sasuke emphasized before Sakura looked slightly downcast.

Sasuke sighed again before he thought _'At least she isn't a fangirl anymore.' _Sasuke shivered at the thought of the fangirls that Naruto had left him to. _'But she is kind of pret- NO Sasuke, bad Sasuke. No thinking of that until-' __**'OH CLAM UP, REAL SASUKE!'**_

Sasuke blinked at the thought of him having an inner Sasuke. _'Are you Inner Sasuke?' __**'YEAH REAL Sasuke!'**_ Sasuke blinked when he asked Sakura something. "Hey Sakura, this may sound strange but… do you have an Inner you?" Sasuke asked sheepishly before Sakura looked at him and smiled. "Yeah! She always talks to me, but why?" Sakura said before she thought _'Oh no! Sasuke might think I'm insane now!'_

Sasuke just sighed in relief and said "Then I'm not insane, phew." Sakura just stared at him before he noticed it. He realized she must be confused, "Oh, I just discovered Inner Sasuke" Sasuke explained as Sakura also sighed in relief and thought _'Then he doesn't think I'm insane' __**'WHY? DOES HAVING AN INNER YOU MAKE YOU INSANE?!' **__'Uh, sort of, since the Inner you always yells' __**'CHANNARO!' **_Sakura sweatdropped at Inner her. Sasuke and Sakura went to a kabob place and ate some beef kabobs with miso soup before they went back to the hotel room. They just talked idly for an hour until they heard the door open and close. They looked at the corridor to see Naruto limping towards them with his eyes 75% closed before he dropped face first in the middle of them. "I'm so hungry" came the muffled comment of Naruto. Sakura giggled while Sasuke just grinned. _'Now's the time to get back at him for that water' _Sasuke thought evilly as he excused himself to get a glass of water. When he returned with a cup full of water, he dumped it on Naruto's head and Sakura looked at him incredulously. Sasuke blinked when Naruto didn't even stir. "Ahhhhhh" Naruto let out as he expressed his relief for the water. Sakura giggled again and Sasuke just deadpanned as he realized it didn't even annoy Naruto. He soon recovered enough to sit down normally. Naruto looked like he had gone through a storm. His clothes were ragged and a little torn, his hair was crooked to one side, his sandals were all dirty and his headband was crooked and wet. "Jeez, Naruto, go get a shower" Sakura said as she held her nose and waved the air in front of her. Naruto just snorted and said "I would if I could move, ya know."

"You are really lazy" Sasuke said before Naruto turned his eyes towards him. "Seriously, except for my eyes and mouth, I can't move a muscle, even my mouth is sort of hard" Naruto said before they heard a chuckle and saw Jiraiya come through the door. "That's because you've been training the Rasengan way too much, it messed up your nerves for a while. I'm surprised your hands don't have second degree burns, after blowing up so many failed Rasengan's" Jiraiya said before Naruto growled and willed his muscles to leap at the man, only to fall face first on the floor with his butt up in the air. Sakura and Sasuke tried to hold in their snickers but after a few seconds they burst out laughing. Jiraiya grinned at the clumsiness of the young ninja. "Shut up" came the muffled voice of Naruto who sounded annoyed. Sakura and Sasuke laughed even more while Jiraiya chuckled again until he got serious. "Naruto, during my research I found something important out. And I mean my real research, the spy network. I'll talk to you about it later" Jiraiya said as Sakura and Sasuke looked at him as they sweatdropped at how fast Jiraiya could switch his mood and attitude. A few more minutes of idle chatting later, Naruto could finally move, though with some numbness. "It feels like I've gone through a blender" Naruto said as he poked himself in different places as he tried to get the feeling back. Naruto's hand also always twitched which irritated him greatly. "Hey ero-sensei, why does my hand twitch so much?" Naruto asked before Jiraiya looked up at Naruto's hand that looked like it was having a seizure. "That's because you really are training too hard, keep it up and you will lose control of that hand" Jiraiya said seriously as Naruto's face paled at the thought of not being able to use his right hand ever again. "Great" Naruto muttered before his stomach growled loudly. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before Jiraiya brought something out of his bag. "I was waiting for that to happen, so I got some food for you" Jiraiya said as he handed the object to Naruto, which seemed to be some sort of container. Naruto opened the container and to his dismay inside was… dango. "You know I hate dango, ero-sensei" Naruto said sadly. Jiraiya grinned and said "This dango is made by a world famous company which makes the most delicious things in the world, I got ramen-flavored dango just for you!" Naruto brightened at this considerably and ate a dango in one bite. He chewed a bit until his face turned green and he went to the bathroom. Everyone in the town heard the yell of "DAMN ERO-SENSEI!"

"What flavor dango was that actually?" Sasuke asked before Jiraiya grinned and answered "It's… not dango. It was actually a bunch of spinach and tomatoes stuffed into a dumpling." Sasuke laughed at this as he knew how much Naruto hated those food items. Oddly enough, Sasuke actually loved those food items, so naturally he asked where Jiraiya got them. "I just bought some dough, got an empty container and stuffed the spinach and tomatoes in the dough and shaped it into a ball" Jiraiya said before they heard a yawn come from the corridor. They looked up to see Naruto on the floor snoring lightly. "Even though he seems really energetic, he was extremely tired. Anyway, it's time for us all to turn in for the night" Jiraiya said before he picked up Naruto and set him down on the futon. After everyone went to bed, Jiraiya felt a sinister presence out the window. He looked left, right, up and down but saw nothing, _'Strange…' _Jiraiya thought before he closed the window and went back to bed. Jiraiya mulled over the fact that Naruto had the Rinnegan and remembered his old student, Nagato. _'I thought Nagato was the child of prophecy, it turned out he wasn't, maybe Naruto will be. I thought his father was the child of prophecy too. If Naruto isn't him, then I don't know who can be.' _Jiraiya thought before he realized that Naruto's Rinnegan looked different than Nagato's had. _'Nagato's was just black rings in his eye with purple sclera, Naruto's rings are white, red and black. Why? Is there some special property about the Rinnegan's appearance like how the Mangekyo Sharingan looks different for every individual Uchiha or is it from something else? Oh well I'll ask Naruto if he knows tomorrow' _Jiraiya thought before he turned over and close his eyes to go to sleep.

**(With Tsunade – Next Night at a Bar)**

Tsunade was at a bar stand, drinking some of her beloved sake. She didn't notice Jiraiya come up behind her and he asked "Can I join you?" Tsunade shrugged knowing whatever she said Jiraiya would sit down anyway. "What is it?" Tsunade asked, her voice a little slurry from being drunk. Jiraiya stared at her and started talking. "You know, Naruto really took that bet to heart. You're probably gonna lose this bet too, he's beating himself up every day to master the Rasengan" Jiraiya said as Tsunade shrugged again. "So? It took a genius like Yondaime 3 years to complete that jutsu and for you 3 months. There is no way that failure of a shinobi can do it in a week" Tsunade said as she felt a glare on her. She remembered that Jiraiya was sensitive about failures and geniuses. Tsunade sighed before she asked "Did the things that the brat said happened to him actually happen to him?" Jiraiya nodded grimly as Tsunade looked down. _'To bear that kind of hatred on a child… they're the real demons' _Tsunade thought, she was still adamant about not being Hokage, but she still felt empathetic for the young blonde. "Why does he want to be Hokage so much?" Tsunade asked before Jiraiya answered her. "You would say that he's a lot like me, but at first he wanted to become Hokage to become acknowledged" Jiraiya said before Tsunade snorted. "You don't become Hokage to be acknowledged, you become acknowledged to become Hokage" Tsunade said before Jiraiya shook his head. "I guess, but that was earlier, now he wants to become Hokage to protect the people who are close to him" Jiraiya said as he proudly thought of Naruto. Tsunade just looked down again, _'That is a justifiable reason for wanting to be Hokage, but he's still too confident to think that he WILL be Hokage. But still, I'm amazed he hasn't turned unstable like most jinchuuriki do. And Jiraiya teaching him THAT jutsu? What does he think he is doing? But if Naruto wins the bet I may have to hightail it out of here. If I join HIM then I'll get Nawaki and Dan back' _Tsunade thought before Jiraiya ordered a saucer of sake. "Naruto has already completed the first two steps in less than two weeks. Just so you know" Jiraiya informed as Tsunade turned her head to look at him in shock. "Seriously" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah" Jiraiya answered before he ordered yet another saucer. Tsunade just took another swig of her bottle. Tsunade remembered something she had with her just in case and debated in her head whether to use it or not. "Well anyway, I've gotta go and see that the brats aren't in trouble. See ya" Jiraiya said before he shunshined away to the hotel room.

…

…

…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was a scream that sounded like a certain spiky blonde, the scream tore through the silence of the night for the whole of Hi no Kuni. Tsunade shook her head and smiled as she muttered to herself. "That Jiraiya…" she muttered as before she took another swig of her bottle.

**(With Naruto – 1 Minute Earlier – Hotel Room)**

Naruto was just lying down on the futon, on his side, thinking about things until Jiraiya poofed in his face. Jiraiya's face had taken a demon mask and Naruto just looked at him drowsily until…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed before he punched Jiraiya in the mask. "Ow gaki!" Jiraiya exclaimed as the mask crumbled into little pieces. Naruto grumbled about perverted idiots until Jiraiya sat down next to him. "So gaki, how's your training?" Jiraiya asked, holding ice to his nose. Naruto looked up at him and told him his progress. "You know the bet ends tomorrow evening?" Jiraiya informed as he had heard that Naruto made no progress. Naruto nodded sadly and asked "So if that Tsunade granny doesn't come to be Hokage, then what do we do?" Jiraiya shook his head at the addition to 'Tsunade' before telling him that he didn't know.

"**Kit"**

'_Hey Kurama'_

"**Hi. DON'T **_**EVER**_** LOSE CONTROL LIKE THAT AGAIN!"**

'_What happened?'_

"**When you lost control at the scene with that grumpy Sannin, that could have had some serious consequences. First of all, your mindscape turned into worse than that sewer it used to be. Second of all, I couldn't talk to you for a few days, that may have turned out disastrous. Third of all, your Rinnegan and my chakra combined and you losing control could wreak catastrophic havoc, equal to the power of a god! And yes, before you say anything, because of me and your Rinnegan, you have the potential to be pretty much unstoppable."**

***A/N: A quickie here. If you flame about Naruto being as strong as a god, I will think that you are not rightly screwed, unless you haven't watched and read the latest anime and manga of Naruto. I mean, think of Obito, he only had one Rinnegan and one sharingan, and the power of the Juubi. Besides, Obito couldn't even fully exploit the Juubi's power. Naruto has the power of TWO Rinnegan eyes, and potentially the Sharingan. Plus Kurama's power. And don't even get me started on Madara… Or Kaguya for that matter***

'_Sorry Kurama, I'll try and strive to make sure it doesn't happen' _Naruto thought before he disconnected from Kurama. Jiraiya noticed his eyes had gone glassy and asked "Are you okay, Naruto?"

Naruto still stared for a few more moments before he shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. Just talking with Kurama. He said that me losing control would be disastrous" Naruto said before Jiraiya looked at him weirdly and also asked "How disastrous?"

Naruto thought about it for a second before answering. "Well, Kurama said that the Rinnegan and his chakra combined could be as much power as a god would theoretically have" Naruto said, Jiraiya's eyes widening. _'Holy crap, if he had control over that much power, he would be unstoppable. Even more so if I eventually ever teach him THAT. Kami, if the legends are correct, then he would be about as powerful as the Sage' _Jiraiya shivered at that. He recollected himself before Naruto noticed that he was amazed and even a bit frightened of Naruto now. "So, everything in control here?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto nodded, "Yeah, Sakura and Sasuke went to eat, I congratulated them on their first date, and they said it wasn't a date while being all flustered. They asked me if I wanted to come too and I said I didn't want to interrupt. I wasn't hungry anyway" Naruto informed before he noticed Jiraiya writing in his notebook. "I don't think you want Sakura to hear about you writing about them" Naruto said through gritted teeth, eyebrow twitching. Jiraiya widened his eyes as he looked up at Naruto. He shivered as he put away his notebook immediately. "SIJISJKVIMOMWOIFNWINCVNSINISWNJGFNJSNGJSNFOSMNCNSINISNUNSNGI NINGISNGIOSNGISNISNIOSGNISGNIGNSIGNSIGNSGNSOGNSINGSOINISNGOSINGNSIGOISGNSONIGSNG OISNGOINISGIOSGNGG" came out of Naruto before Jiraiya looked at him like he had two heads. "What was that?" Jiraiya asked before Naruto shook his head. "I don't know, it feels like some sort of deity even higher than Kami is writing about us right now and made me say that" Naruto said before Jiraiya chuckled. "Yeah right gaki" Jiraiya said before he got serious. "Now, I need to talk to you about something important. My spy network has found that a group called Akatsuki, is hunting all the tailed beasts down. That means they are after you. If they find out you have the Rinnegan, they will come after you full force immediately before you can get too strong" Jiraiya informed. Naruto nodded seriously at this and Jiraiya continued, "That means we have to take your training to the next level. You are probably mid to high chunin level right now. Plus your powers which make you more able. With the Rinnegan and Shadow Clones, you will become more powerful than me in a year or two. We need to advance your training _**fast**_. Do you understand?" Naruto nodded with a gleam in his eyes, anticipating learning new things. "Now the first step is learning the Rasengan, not just for the bet. For you to use it, it is incredibly hard to master, but once you do, it is an A-Rank jutsu that is extremely versatile and easy to use. Now I've seen that you had some trouble containing the Rasengan until impact. The best advice I can give you is that you have to combine both the 1st and 2nd step, and rotate it _extremely_ violently. Alright, now go get some more training done until it's time for bed" Jiraiya said before Naruto nodded again and got up to go train. Naruto clenched his fist as he thought _'I __**will**__ do this' _and headed out the door.

**(With Naruto – Forest)**

"Okay Naruto, first, gather chakra and rotate!" Naruto said as he did so. "Now, rotate it even more until you rush the target and hit it!" Naruto also did so as he rotated the chakra even more violently. He ran at the tree and slammed the jutsu into it. Naruto looked at the way the Rasengan fused the wood as it tore through it a little deeper than before. Naruto smiled, "Yes! It's getting better!" Naruto exclaimed before he started repeating the process over and over. Naruto kept gathering the chakra and rotating it violently each time, and every time it was a little better. Naruto collapsed after a few hours, "A-almost… there… Almost… there…" Naruto whispered before he struggled back. "Ok, gather chakra" Naruto whispered as he shakily gathered chakra. "Now, rotate" he whispered as the chakra shaped into a slowly spiraling ball. "Rotate even more, and rush at the target" he started getting louder as he ran at a fresh tree. He dug his Rasengan into the tree. "Come on!" Naruto exclaimed through gritted teeth. "COME ON!" Naruto yelled, his Rasengan dissipated. He _almost _got it! _'Why can't I do it? Might as well give up now!' _Naruto thought before turning around. A voice in his head other than Kurama told him to turn back around this instant and get the Rasengan down. "Fine" Naruto said to himself. Naruto did a few more Rasengan's with much yelling and cursing. Naruto finally collapsed, unsuccessful. _'I'm not ready, she's not gonna come back to be Hokage now. But I can't move' _Naruto thought before going into deep sleep.

**(With Naruto 14 Hours Later – Forest)**

Naruto was dreaming that he was wearing the Hokage robes and hat and was grinning widely. He also dreamt that he was fighting against Sasuke with them clashing their most powerful jutsus together: the chidori and Rasengan. He was dreaming a lot of things, until he dreamt about a bunch of water splashing on his face. Naruto woke up spluttering from the water, once he got over his fit, he opened his eyes to see Jiraiya, Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke was over him with a bucket, while grinning. "Finally, I finally got you back!" Sasuke exclaimed while Naruto grumbled about duck ass haired people. "So did you get it down?" Jiraiya asked with a huge grin on his face. Naruto remembered what happened last night and got down on the inside. _'I guess I'll have to wing it, it's probably not gonna work' _Naruto thought before he grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Yup!" Naruto exclaimed, while grinning madly. Jiraiya thought something was wrong but dismissed the thought. "Well the bet's about to run up, so get going!" Jiraiya chimed before he put on his backpack and turned around. Naruto also got his backpack from Sasuke, and they followed Jiraiya. They walked and chatted idly, but on the inside, Naruto was in turmoil. _'What if I can't get it? Bah! Kami damn it!" _Naruto thought. Jiraiya glanced at him and thought _'Something's up. Did he not get the Rasengan down yet?'_

Soon they reached the meeting area. Jiraiya sensed another chakra signature other than Shizune, Tonton and Tsunade's. _'She is meeting with someone else. It seems familiar' _Jiraiya thought before he halted. "First, you guys go get something to eat while I do some _real_ research. Now go" Jiraiya commanded, Naruto and his team mates saw the seriousness in Jiraiya's eyes and nodded before going away. _'I wonder what's wrong?' _Naruto and Sasuke thought, while Sakura, was oblivious.

Jiraiya went to spy on Tsunade and the strange yet familiar man. When he got to the meeting place he saw Tsunade and a snake-like man with remnants of silver hair. "… absorbed Orochimaru to get this form" the man said. Jiraiya widened his eyes. _'Who is that?' _he thought before the strange man turned and looked at where he was. "You can come out now, Jiraiya" The man said. "Shit" Jiraiya muttered under his breath before he made himself visible. "Who are you?" was the first thing Jiraiya asked the man. "I am Kabuto Yakushi, formerly Orochimaru's servant and under his wing" Kabuto said, Jiraiya's eyes widened at the name. _'So he wasn't really a genin in the Chunin Exams, he was a spy' _Jiraiya thought. "Why are you meeting with Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked. Kabuto chuckled, "It was only my nostalgia since I absorbed Orochim-"

"I am joining his side, if I do he will give me Nawaki and Dan back!" Tsunade shouted at him. Jiraiya widened his eyes at this again. _'He's as manipulative as Orochimaru'_ Jiraiya thought before he cleared his throat. "Tsunade, this man only has bad intentions, I can feel it. Don't expect Nawaki and Dan to actually be alive. Orochimaru used the Nidaime's Edo Tensei, which resurrects the desired person for a sacrifice of a life. And when resurrected, the person will be under the user's control" Jiraiya explained, trying to get Tsunade back away from the deal. Tsunade's eyes widened a little but narrowed again, as she thought he was lying to get her back to Konoha. "Your lying won't work on me, I know you are just trying to get me back to Konoha!" Tsunade yelled, Shizune thought the better. _'I doubt Jiraiya-sama is lying, I hope Tsunade-sama changes her mind. From what I've heard, Orochimaru was very manipulative, and if what Kabuto says is true, that he absorbed him, then he may have absorbed his personality and desires too' _Shizune thought before Jiraiya yelled. "No! I'm not lying to bring you back! I'm telling you this so you don't become like _him!_" Jiraiya shouted, at the top of his lungs. He still sort of loved Tsunade, so he didn't want her to become evil and upset that Kabuto wouldn't actually bring back her brother and former lover. "SHUT UP!" Tsunade yelled as she got closer. "Now all you have to do is sign this contract in blood and you will be bound and I will summon Nawaki and Dan from the dead" Kabuto said calmly as he held a contract that looked a little like a summoning contract. Tsunade walked closer, biting her tongue. "Tsunade, stop!" Jiraiya yelled. He was too far away to get their in time, so he couldn't stop her. Tsunade was about to put her blood on the contract before a kunai with an explosive tag shot between her and Kabuto. Jiraiya looked to where it came from and saw Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura standing there in a formation, with Naruto in the front. Naruto looked around the scene, _'That looks suspiciously like that Kabuto guy from the Chunin Exams' _Naruto realized. _'Good thing I had the idea to come here' _Naruto thought as he also thought back.

_**Genjutsu: Flashback!**_

Naruto and his team mates were looking around for something to eat. They saw a building where neon letters flashed. They went inside and found a restaurant with conveyors, moving around sushi among other things. A waitress came up to them. "Hello, here or to go?" The waitress said. Sasuke answered her, "Here, please." The waitress led them to a table right next to part of the conveyor belt. She asked what drink they would like and they all ordered some lotus tea. They waited and they saw a few sushi plates come around that they wanted. They took their sushi and started eating silently. Sasuke was the first to break the silence. "So what do you think that was about?" Sasuke asked them, Sakura snorted. "I think he was just going to peep" Sakura said, Naruto shook his head. "No, he was serious" Naruto said as he felt a foreboding feeling deep down. Naruto shivered before he got up and put enough money on the table. "Guys, I think something's wrong. Let's go quick!" Naruto said before running out the door. Sakura and Sasuke looked bewildered for a moment. "Hey wait up!" Sakura yelled as they also ran out the restaurant.

_**Flashback: Kai!**_

Naruto stood there analyzing as Sasuke started looking for something to attack. "Why, isn't it little Team 7? I heard Naruto-kun got promoted to Chunin, eh?" Kabuto said after he chuckled. Naruto just glared at him. "So are we fighting him _and _Tsunade? Ero-sensei?" Naruto shouted as he edged closer. Jiraiya looked at Tsunade, who glared back furiously. Jiraiya nodded sadly to Naruto. Sasuke activated the Sharingan as Naruto activated the Rinnegan. Sakura took out her trench knives and channeled chakra through them. Kabuto widened his eyes at Naruto's Rinnegan before smiling sinisterly. _'Oh my, what a nice surprise' _

"You take Tsunade! I'll take this guy, he absorbed Orochimaru so he's likely just as if not more skilled than Orochimaru. He was stronger than Tsunade after all!" Jiraiya said as he got into his fighting style. Naruto nodded before looking furiously at Tsunade. "So what I said to you didn't get into your brain, huh?" Naruto asked rhetorically, before Tsunade rushed to smack him in the face. Sasuke made a set of handseals before blowing out fire from his mouth. "GET READY BRATS!" Tsunade roared as she dodged the fire only to face Sakura slashing at her. Tsunade blocked the flat of the knife with her shoe. She found it wasn't enough as Sakura's earth chakra had more blunt force. Tsunade was a little surprised. _'Most chakra-enforced weapon users use wind chakra to sharpen the strikes, but she's using earth chakra to add more force!' _ Tsunade thought as she was little blown downwards from the strike. She found herself being drenched by a water jutsu. She got up, soaked, and saw Naruto rushing at her. Tsunade smirked as she also rushed as Naruto had forgotten that she had super strength. Naruto went to kick Tsunade, but she grabbed his leg and flung him for many meters to the other side. Naruto flew in the air as he struggled to right himself. _'Crap, I can't land on my feet to soften the fall with chakra! What should I do? That's it!' _Naruto thought before he made a set of handseals and waited for himself to get closer to the ground. Just as he was about to hit the ground he yelled **"Fuuton: Daitoppa!(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!)"** A gust of wind slowed him down so that he wasn't damaged. He found that his mastery over his affinities had been reset since he had gained the Rinnegan. _'Damn, my affinities have been reset, I guess that's because the Rinnegan made my affinities stronger though, so that's why' _ Naruto thought before he was punched into the ground, hard. "AHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed at the pain Tsunade caused him. Tsunade let up her punch as Naruto lay in the hole. She was about to punch again as the Naruto in the hole poofed. She looked around for the real Naruto and saw him limping, clutching his stomach, which was visible through his torn shirt, and had a big ugly bruise on it. "Heh, is that all you got?" Naruto mocked, adrenaline kicking in and killing the pain. Tsunade growled as she dodged a lightning attack from Sasuke. "Shut up brat, why do you keep me from getting my loved ones back!?" Tsunade asked, Naruto thought he could almost hear a hint of desperation in her voice. "Because that Kabu-teme's jutsu makes him control them! You won't be facing them, you'all be facing Kabu-teme! Just with a different face!" Naruto yelled, trying to make her understand. Tsunade faltered a little before rushing again. Unfortunately, Kabuto noticed the falter, _'She can't have any heistation in this decision, if she does, now I have to kill her' _Kabuto thought before he stopped Jiraiya with a few snakes. He rushed at Tsunade with the Grass Cutter. "You have to die!" Kabuto yelled as he rushed to stab her, even a cut would be lethal to her. Tsunade turned her head around to see Kabuto rushing towards her, she widened her eyes as she couldn't dodge and she knew what the Grass Cutter could do. Naruto also noticed him and thought _'Crap, even though she pretty much hates my guts, I have to save her somehow, no time a for a jutsu, lightning jutsu would be fast enough but no time for hand seals… if I get in close… no I'm too far aw- wait, lightning chakra!' _

Naruto surrounded himself in lightning chakra as best he could to increase his speed. He was in no way comparable to the Raikage's mastery of the lightning cloak, but it would do the job. He rushed between Tsunade and Kabuto, he thought of something. He held out his right hand, "Gather chakra!" Naruto yelled as he collected chakra into his hand. "ROTATE THE CHAKRA" Naruto yelled as he gritted his teeth to multitask and build the jutsu. "MAINTAIN THE CHAKRA!" Naruto roared as he rushed with his Rasengan stretched forwards. He roared as he maintained the Rasengan, and rushed at Kabuto, intercepting him and blowing Kabuto away. Naruto pushed against Kabuto until the Rasengan dissipated. Kabuto fell on the ground, and shedded his skin. Naruto looked around until he saw Kabuto flash in front of him and stab him in the chest. Naruto's breath hitched as he felt the searing pain of the poison. Kabuto chuckled, "See, this is why kids like you don't get to dream of being Hokage, or why you don't get powers. You don't live long enough to live that through. Pesky little rookie, guess I'all have to kill you, Naruto-kun. Then you won't get to be a tiny Hokage" Kabuto said as he pushed further and further. Naruto gritted his teeth but then relaxed. "Heh, is that all you got?" Naruto mocked weakly as he gripped the sword with his hand. Kabuto widened his eyes a little. "Now I can keep you here!" Naruto exclaimed as he held out his other hand and made a Rasengan, with some difficulty. "I WILL GET TO BE HOKAGE, EVEN IF I HAVE TO COME BACK FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL TO DO IT! YOU WON'T WRECK THAT!" Naruto shouted, the pain now subsiding. He heard Tsunade land behind him and he stretched out the Rasengan. _'Wow, so he actually mastered it' _Tsunade thought with wide eyes. Naruto pulled his hand back and slammed it into the now struggling Kabuto. Kabuto let go of the grip on the sword and got blown back into a rock. A puff of smoke appeared and a girl around Naruto's age appeared. He saw the girl talking to Kabuto and lifting him away before Naruto dropped down from the pain that had reappeared. "Please… go back to be Hokage. It was my dream" Naruto asked Tsunade as she stood a little behind him. Tsunade saw Naruto in between Nawaki and Dan in her head and shook her head. Suddenly, she wanted to do what he asked. He was so much like Dan and Nawaki. Naruto grinned as his Rinnegan deactivated. "Oh I forgot about that… I could have used my gravity manipulation to save you" Naruto said weakly before dropping unconscious, minutes away from death by poison. Tsunade looked shocked at the blood for a second before recollecting herself. Jiraiya, Sasuke and Sakura watched the scene. Sasuke grimacing and Sakura crying. Jiraiya just grinned. "What are you smiling about!? Naruto's gonna die!" Sakura yelled as she shook Jiraiya. He just looked down at her and said "If anyone can heal that poison, it's her. She's probably reminded of Nawaki and Dan by now". Jiraiya pointed at Tsunade walking towards Naruto shakily. Tsunade was shaking because of her fear of blood, it was taking all her willpower not to freeze up. She fumbled a vial that she had: the antidote to the Grass Cutter's poison. She brought it just in case Kabuto had planned to kill her with it. Good thing she did though. She kneeled down to Naruto's side and tore his shirt open. She saw the gaping wound and poured the antidote into it. The stab wound sizzled as the antidote eradicated the poison. Naruto's breathing turned back to normal and she started healing him. He was still at a huge risk of dying from the wound itself. "Come on, don't die! You saved me! You are like Nawaki and Dan! What about your dream of Hokage!?" Tsunade yelled as she healed him as best she could. She was very close to tears, she admired the blonde now. How he stood up to her, knowing who she was. He was determined and courageous. "Don't die!" Tsunade screamed before she felt a yawn erupt from Naruto. She blinked and saw Naruto looking up at her grinning. "I'm not dying, Tsunade-baachan. Though I hope this means you're coming back to be Hokage" Naruto said. Tsunade wiped her tears away and said "Yeah, sure kid. I'll come back now. But now you have to settle for being the Rokudaime Hokage." Naruto just chuckled, "I'll settle for any  
>-daime Hokage as long as I'm the best and strongest Hokage in history" Naruto said before he closed his eyes again and started snoring a little. Tsunade smiled as she found a new hope. She stopped healing him as the wound was now closed, she unhooked her necklace that her grandfather had given her and put it around Naruto's neck. "Good luck!' Tsunade exclaimed as she felt 3 people move behind her. She turned around and saw Jiraiya, Sasuke and Sakura standing there. "If you tell this to anyone, I will macerate you!" Tsunade growled. Jiraiya and Sasuke paled and Sakura got a little frightened. "We didn't see or hear anything" Jiraiya said, zipping his mouth in a pretense fashion. "Good to hear that" Tsunade said as she got up. "Let's get back to the rooms" She said before they turned around and headed back to the hotel.<p>

***A/N: Well that's it, like I said, sorry for the late update. I had internet problems here at home and a little writer's block on this part. If you guys don't like how fast the series is going, sorry. I don't know how to pace the arc's slower, so it's pretty much an arc a chapter. Now I've thought about pairings and decided I will do one later in the series, so there will be a poll.**

**Here are the choices:**

**Naruto x Hinata**

**Naruto x Yugito**

**Naruto x Fu**

**Naruto x Tenten**

**Naruto x Female Haku (Yes, Haku is secretly a female)**

**Naruto x Ino**

**Naruto x OC (I will make a character for this pairing)**

**Those are the pairings that I could come up with that would work out off the top of my head. There will also be a choice for Naruto to be with older women like maybe Anko or something. If this choice gets most votes then I'll set up a poll with older women like I said. Anyway see you later guys! Ja ne!***


End file.
